The Help of Legends
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: When the Festival of Legends arrives in town on the same day as a Contest May and her friends are swept away in problems involving Team Rocket and Cipher. Add to the mix Legendaries and Shadow Pokemon and problems are brewing. Will May and Drew get together? And will this threat be stopped in time for the Festival?
1. Wake up!

_**M: Hi! This is my first Pokemon story! YAY! LOL! I'm no stranger though. Many of you may know me as Contestshipping Princess! Yep that's right! I finally decided to become a member of Fanfiction but I decided to go with Princess of Fabina since House of Anubis is my new fanfiction obsession right now. Lol. But I'm staying true to my roots by making my first Pokemon Story a CONTESTSHIPPING ONE! YAY! LOL! ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters. I only own the OC Blue, who is in no way, shape, or form the Blue from Pokemon.**_

_**Narrator: Ah, it's another beautiful day in the small, quaint town of Petalburg. Let's go see what our favorite blue-eye coordinator is up too. **_

"AAAH!" May screamed as she jolted out of bed. She was SOAKED! "MAX! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed with fire burning in her eyes as Max ran out of the room holding the now empty bucket in his hands. Now you all may be wondering why is May soaked? Why is she going to kill Max? Why is Max running away with an empty bucket in his hands? To put it quite simply: Max was trying to wake up May, but since she wouldn't, he decided to throw a bucket full of cold water on her… true it was a pretty dumb thing to do since she's probably going to kill him when she get's her hands on him but at least it got her up right….

Anyway, May chased Max all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was forced to stop in her tracks due to two things. One: Max was hiding behind their mom and two: There two people there that were not part of the Maple family. Her mom, Caroline, looked at her and said "May… honey… why are you wet?"

May growled out "Because Max threw a bucket full of cold water on me when I was sleeping."

Caroline looked at Max and he defended himself saying " I tried to wake her up nicely but she just wouldn't wake up and I didn't want her to be late again so I simply just had to throw cold water on her to wake her up."

Before May and Max got into a fight the two other people there faked coughed to make their presence known again. May looked at them and started blushing out of embarrassment. One of them was her good friend Blue and the other was a guy she had never seen before. She turned even redder out of embarrassment and let out an eek when she noticed that Blue, who along with the guy, was trying to hide her laughter and had her video camera out and had just recorded the whole thing.

Instead of saying anything May turned around and fled back upstairs to her room. Blue sweatdropped and yelled as she went running out of the kitchen "I'll go get her." When she got to May's door she saw that it was locked and knocked.

"MAX! GO AWAY!" May's muffled voice came through the door. Blue knocked again and said "It's me May! Open up!"

Instead of responding May just opened the door, pulled Blue in, and then locked the door again. She then went back to picking up her now wet bedspread and throwing it into a laundry basket she had there. Blue then said "So… Mind explaining to me why the only thing I heard when I came in was you screaming at Max and chasing him into the kitchen."

May huffed and said "You already know! You were there! Besides, you probably have it recorded in that camcorder of yours."

Blue grinned and said while holding up the video camera lovingly "Yes… in fact, yes I did."

May turned to her and said "Your gonna delete it right." Blue didn't respond and May repeated "Your gonna delete it right, Blue."

Blue sweatdropped and started getting nervous and said "uh… ya… ya I will, after I see it one more time… or several times for that matter" She muttered near the end.

"Blue" May warned. Blue didn't meet May's eyes and instead messed with her camcorder till you heard MAX! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Come out of the camcorder. May blushed embarrassed and yelled "BLUE!" as Blue started laughing and running for her life around May's room while looking at the video she took. By the time May grabbed her it was already at the part with May looking embarrassed and running out. "BLUE!" May whined as she grabbed the camcorder from Blue's hand and ran around the room trying to figure out how to delete the video with Blue chasing her as if May had just stolen her baby… or Pokemon.

Blue tackled May and grabbed the camcorder from May's hand and jumped up at the speed of lightning holding the video camera up in the air triumphly. May then muttered "Please, Blue, will you please delete that video."

Blue looked at her seriously and solemnly without even a smile on her face or any sign of emotions for a second and then broke out into a big grin and said happily "Ya sure no prob May!" She then pressed the delete button on her camcorder and then turned it off.

"Thanks"

"No prob. It ain't a big deal. I was going to erase it anyway after I saw it."

May sweatdropped not believing that she went through all of that, even stealing the camcorder, to find out that Blue was going to erase it anyway. May then headed into her walk-in closet to pick what she was going to wear for the day. "What should I wear?"

Blue looked away from May's picture wall and said "Do you have anything new? Like as in you've never worn it?"

May poked her head out of the closet and said "Uh… ya… I do actually… I have one outfit that I've never worn. Why?"

"Oh no reason really. Just thought it would be fun to have a change of pace you know."

"Oh okay. I guess your right."

May decided to follow what Blue said and picked out her "never before worn" clothes and ran into the bathroom. After 10 min. passed May opened the door enough to peek her head out and said "Blue… I don't know bout this outfit. What do you think?"

Blue was messing with her camcorder again and said while looking up and filming "Let me see it." So May hesitantly opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. The only thing Blue could let out was "Whoa."

May was wearing an off the shoulder top that was gray and had rose petals scattered about it with a wind design giving the impression that the wind was blowing them in different directions. With dark blue skinny jeans that had on the left leg from the thigh down to her knee a design of a thorn with 3 Roses: one a bit after the thigh, the second one between the thigh and knee and the last one finishing on the knee. She was also wearing black open-toed heels and her hair was out of its usual bandanna and went down to her shoulders and she was wearing a black headband that had a red rose on it.

"May… You look… GORGOUS!" Blue squealed. May blushed out of modesty and said "Thanks."

"All you need now is a bit of make-up." Blue said matter of factly already looking through her bag for her make-up kit.

"Make-up?" May questioned.

Blue rolled her eyes and said "Yes May make-up. You can always wear a bit of make-up no matter what." When Blue noticed that May still looked a bit indecisive she said whining "Come on Mayyyyyy. Pleaseeeeee!" May signed and nodded and Blue threw her hand in the air in a fist yelling "YES!"

So May walked over and sat on a small red sofa she had on the side of her room as Blue went bouncing over and started putting make-up on May. After two minutes Blue stepped back and said "Done." May walked over to her mirror with Blue following her, grinning like a maniac and when she saw herself she gasped. Blue had put on her some light blue eye-shadow with Mascara to make her blue-eyes pop out. She also had on a very light blush and to finish it off Blue had painted her lips with pink lip gloss. She had to admit Blue did a really good job.

"Wow! Thanks Blue! It's great!" May said smiling.

"Don't mention it." Blue said waving her hand nonchanantedly. "Though you have to let me just film you for a second. Who knows when the world will see you like this again?" She said grinning. May rolled her eyes but complied and allowed Blue to tape her. She even did a close up of May's face and said how she did the make-up. While Blue was busy giving step by step instructions, even moving the camera to tape herself, on how she did May's make-up, May took the time to look at Blue's new outfit.

Blue was wearing a tube top that was white and had dark blue stripes on it with dark blue skinny jeans with blue open-toed high heel shoes. She had curled her brown hair slightly at the edges and her two blue highlights one on each side of her head could be seen perfectly. She had kept her make-up simple just using mascara to make her brown-almost hazel eyes pop.

Blue finally finished her make-up explanation and was going through her purse when May asked "Hey Blue."

"Hmm."

"Who's that guy that's with you?"

"What guy?" Blue asked looking up confused.

"The guy downstairs."

"I don't know. I thought he was there waiting for you."

_**Blues POV:**_

May and I stared at each other for a couple of seconds before we jumped up, grabbed our bags, and ran back downstairs. When we got to the bottom of the stairs we found the guy still there talking with Caroline. When the guy saw us he walked up to us and sticked out his hand saying "Hello. My name's Ken."

May shook his hand and said "Hi. I'm May."

When I grabbed his hand to shake it his face changed into one that looked a lot like the lovesick crazy face that Brock guy May use to travel with use to get with every woman he saw. "I must have died and gone to heaven for an angel is obviously holding my hand. Tell me dear angel what is your name?"

I sweatdropped a bit creeped out and said "Blue."

"OH, BLUE! BLUE! WHAT A NAME! A name that describes my sadness for not seeing you sooner and yet describes the beauty of the ocean and yourself." Ken said holding my hand close to his heart.

_**Back to third person POV:**_

A red flash came from one of the pokeballs he had on his belt and a Charmeleon appeared. Upon seeing his trainer acting like a love-sick fool it signed and said "Char-me-le-on" before shooting a light flamethrower at its trainers head. Ken fell to the floor his head all roasted. "Ken, please don't tell me you pulled a Brock on these girls." We looked towards the kitchen door and saw a girl with blond hair and pink highlights wearing a white tank top and a jean skirt with black and pink tennis standing there.

She directed a sweet smile at May and Blue.

"You know Brock?" Both May and Blue asked at the same time.


	2. Dia and Ken

_**M: Hello there! (Waves excitedly) M here bringing you Chapter 2 of DANCE CLUB! **_

_**May: YAY!**_

_**M: (jumps up startled) MAY! (Hugs May in a death hug) I didn't know you were coming! If I had, I would of invited Drew over.**_

_**May: (blushes beat red) W-why?**_

_**M: (grins wickedly) Cause you… (In a loud squealing voice) LOVE HIM!**_

_**May: No! I don't!**_

_**M: Yes you do, but I'm not having this argument right now with you! I was waiting for Blue to get here so she could do the disclaimer but since she's not here… (Turns slowly towards May) Can you do it May?**_

_**May: um… ya okay… Princess of Fabina does not own Pokemon or any of the characters. She only owns her OC, Blue, Ken, and Dia.**_

_**M: Thanks May and before the story starts I just want to give a shout out of thanks to Pete the Rock, Raven Knightly, and LoveLoverGirl for being my first 3 reviewers. So thank you! **_

_**May: Now start the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

"You know Brock?" Both May and Blue asked at the same time.

_**May's POV:**_

The girl laughed and said "If you're talking about Brock, Pewter City Gym Leader, obsessed with females, then yes, yes I do."

"Yep, that's him." Both Blue and I said together again.

The girl smiled and said "Sadly, it looks like Ken here suffers from the same disorder… Love-sickness."

The joke wasn't that funny but it brought out a smile in everyone's faces except of course Ken's face but still. Blue nodded her head at the girl in a hello and said "The name's Blue."

The girl smiled and said "Dia." I stuck out my hand to introduce myself and started to talk but I was cut off by Dia. "May." She said smiling at me. I knew I looked surprise cause I was. "I've watched you so many times in contests! Not to mention the Grand Festivals! You're a great coordinator!"

I blushed out of embarrassment "I'm not that great." I replied.

"No you are." Dia said nodding her head as if to confirm the thought. A groan from Ken who was still on the floor brought all of our attentions back to him and his Charmeleon. "Ken… why did you have to pull a Brock." Dia said sweatdropping. She turned to look at me and Blue. "I'm sorry that he went crazy on you two."

"Actually" I said. "He only went crazy with Blue."

"Oh! Really!" Dia said a large smile appearing on her face. "So it looks like someone's heart is already taken."

"W-what?" I asked blushing.

Dia grinned and said "Ken here is exactly like Brock in the love department. Falls for every girl… but never gets one. Is a fail at romance. But there's one thing Ken has that is different from Brock."

Before I or Blue could ask Dia said " He somehow always knows when a girl is either literally taken as in she's dating someone, has a boyfriend, is engaged, or in the emotional way as in her heart has already been captured by someone as in she's in love with someone. So then he never goes into this love-sick mode only when the girl currently has nothing in the romance department."

I started blushing like crazy. I probably resembled a tomato. Blue on the other hand was indifferent about it. She just shrugged her shoulders and said "Yep. I'm totally single. No one has caught my interest yet. But that's alright. That means I'm single and ready to mingle." That little comment Blue made for some reason caused me to laugh a bit. It's a true statement she's making though as hard as it is to believe. Blue, even though she's had guys who have liked her has never really felt the same way. Something about needing a spark and none of those guys possessed it. I personally just think that either she's just not being to open to love or she's waiting for _him. _Blue tells me other wise but I don't know I think I might be close to the truth.

Dia then turned to look at Ken… well more precisely at his Charmeleon and said "Char… you had to flamethow him."

"Char." The Charmeleon replied nodding.

Dia sighed and said "Ken… get up!" She then kicked him lightly on the head.

Ken shot up like a bullet about to yell but she placed her hand on top of his mouth. "So" She said turning to look at both me and Blue. "Let's cut to the chase here. The reason why we came here is because Ken here." She said nodding her head towards Ken.

"Needs to get the Petalburg City Gym badge. We came looking for your dad, Norman, but he wasn't in the gym and your mom tells us that he's not here. So not to be rude or anything but what gives?"

I sweatdropped now knowing why Max had been trying to wake me up. "Oh well you see." I started fidgeting with my fingers. "My dad, Norman, isn't here. He's at a conference with the other gym leaders and with the Elite Four."

"So you mean that going to another gym would still mean no battling so no badge." Dia asked with a blank look on her face and no emotion in her voice.

"Uh… yes" I squeaked out.

"!"

Dia yelled out twisting her hand into her hair. Her sudden outburst caused me to jump a bit.

"Hey it's alright. He's just gonna be gone for two weeks. You can take this time to relax or to train more or to have a vacation." Blue said holding both of her hands up in front of her face trying to calm Dia down.

"No! You don't understand! I'm gonna have to deal with Ken complaining day and night about not being able to get a gym badge."

"Oh…well you know May has the authority of being a substitute gym leader here so you can fight her, and if you win, she can give you the badge." Blue said nonchalantly.

Dia's eyes snapped open and she said "WHAT! YOU CAN!"

I just nodded my head nervously. "PLEASE! PLEASE! LET KEN FIGHT YOU! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Dia shouted nervously clasping her hands together in front of her.

"A-alright." I said softly sweatdropping. Can Ken really be that bad? There's no way he can worse than Ash.

"YES! THANK YOU!" Dia shouted before getting grabbed by Ken who yelled "YES! AWAY TO THE GYM WE GO!" and ran out of my house carrying Dia before I could even blink.

Blue whistled and said "Some mess you got yourself into. He's worse than Ash."

I glared at her. "By myself?" I asked.

"Alright…. Maybe not by yourself." Blue mumbled.

"Exactly." I said as I started walking to the backdoor we had in the kitchen that leads to the greenhouse where all of my Pokemon were currently residing.

"You know I caught everything on tape." Blue told me. I just nodded my head and started walking outside. Blue looked up from the camcorder and yelled "Hey! Wait for me!" as she ran out after me, the camcorder still in her hand.

_**M: And Cut! Lol! What did you think about Chapter 2?**_

_**May: I liked it! Ken's funny.**_

_**M: Ya… he is. **_

_**May: Though… I'm not taken by anyone so…**_

_**M: (grins) your heart is.**_

_**May: (Blushes) No!**_

_**M: Yes! Your heart has been captured by someone and his name starts with D!**_

_**May: (blushing) I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH DREW!**_

_**M: Ah, I never said that it was Drew. (Wink) **_

_**May: Gah! (Blushing and panicking) I… I… didn't mean… I… uh… **_

_**M: Exactly! (Turns back to reviewers) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Till next time. This is M signing off (close up of my face as I wink and then screen goes blank)**_


	3. Greenhouse,Video Camera, and Mallet

_**M: M here bringing you Chapter 3 of DANCE CLUB! **_

_**Dia: Hi all! Dia here!**_

_**M: DIA! (Hugs Dia) What are you doing here?**_

_**Dia: Just thought I'll drop by you know.**_

_**M: LOL! Last time my surprised visitor was May and now it's you!**_

_**Dia: (grin) I was able to escape Ken's clutches.**_

_**M: LOL! Good for you Dia! Do you wanna do the disclaimer?**_

_**Dia: Sure! M does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. She just owns her OC's Blue, Ken, and me Dia!**_

_**M and Dia: Let's start the story!**_

_**Third-Person POV:**_

May and Blue entered the greenhouse. Blue's eyes sparkled as she squealed. "It's so beautiful!"

May laughed "Blue, you've been in here a thousands times and you still react the same every time."

Blue grinned sheepishly and said "I can't help it! It's so beautiful!"

May had to agree with her there. The greenhouse was amazing. The grass, bushes, and the tree leaves were such a lush green that it was unbelievable. There were flowers everywhere. All of different types. Not to mention that there was a pretty decent sized lake with a waterfall. It was the best place for the Pokemon to live.

May called for her Pokemon. In a couple of seconds her whole team was there. Blaziken, Blastoise (Squirtle had evolved), Glaceon (her Eevee had evolved), Skitty, Beautifly, and Venasaur (her Bulbasaur had also evolved)

"Wow! You guys look great!" Blue said. All of May's Pokemon greeted her.

"You guys up for a gym battle" May asked.

Her Pokemon all cheered in response. May started laughing. She then said "Alright. Let's go! Return!" All of her Pokemon went into there respectful Pokeballs. "Let's go!" May cheered as she turned around and walked out of the greenhouse.

Blue ran after her and said "May! I can videotape the battle right!"

May looked at her and said "I guess, but I thought you would like to be the referee."

Blue gasped and said with stars in her eyes"I CAN BE IT!"

May laughed and said "Of course, but then you can't videotape." That caused Blue to walk to the gym sulking.

When they got there they found Dia and Ken fighting. "YOU IDIOT!" Dia yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Ken yelled back cowering from Dia's rage.

Both May and Blue sweatdropped at seeing Ken running away from Dia's wrath.

"Um… guys…" May said but they ignored her. Blue started looking through her video's and May said "BLUE! Now is not the time to look at videos!" Blue silenced her by putting one finger up symbolizing give me a sec.

The next thing they knew there was a loud ear-piercing, glass-shattering scream through the air. That caused Dia, Ken, and even May to jump into the air. They all turned to where the noise came from... which was Blue's video camera. Blue looked at them and said grinning "One of Drew's fangirls screaming when one of my Pokemon "accidentally" hit her with Hydro Pump ruining her hair, makeup, and clothes."

Everyone started laughing especially May since she always found Drew's fangirls annoying. Ken then yelled out pumping his hand into the air reminding both May and Blue of Ash "Well let's have that battle!" "But first…" He said going into love-sick mode and running over to Blue holding her hands in his saying "How bout we go have lunch together for our first d-date." He fell down in pain since Dia took out a mallet and slapped him over the head with it.

May and Blue looked at her shock and Dia just smiled at them and said "I met a girl named Misty once. She gave me this since she saw I was traveling with a "Brock."

May and Blue broke off into laughter.

_**M: Loved it! Hate it! Review Please!**_


	4. Let the Battle Begin!

_**M: M here bringing you another chapter of DANCE CLUB!**_

_**Ken: YES! FINALLY I CAN HAVE THAT BATTLE!**_

_**M: KEN! (Looks surprised at seeing him) I didn't expect to see you.**_

_**Ken: No one does. (Goes into love sick mode) How bout we make my appearance more expected by us two going to dinner. (Wiggles eyebrows)**_

_**M: (Looks at him uncaring and hits him over the head with a mallet) Dia ain't the only one who's met Misty.**_

_**Ken: (is on the floor and like in the cartoons has swirly eyes and is seeing flying pidgeys) Not f-fair….oooh look flying pidgeys… how cute…**_

_**M: (sweatdrops) guess I'm stuck doing the disclaimer. I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's Blue, Dia, and Ken. Now on with the story!**_

_**Blue's POV:**_

After me and May's laughing fit ended I asked "So am I gonna see a battle or what?"

Ken immediately jumped up and started chanting "I want a BATTLE!"

Dia, May, and I all sweatdropped at his outburst. Dia then said with an angry mark on her forehead"Calm down Ken, your getting a battle." She then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed his face down, kicked her leg up and kneed him in the face. Once she let go of him he fell down onto the floor with swirly eyes. Dia rolled her eyes and grabbed one of her pokeballs from her charm bracelet.

"Help me out Infernape!"

The big fire-type monkey appeared once the red light disappeared. All it did was see Ken, grabbed him, and threw him over its shoulder. "Infernape?" May questioned to herself taking out her Pokedex.

"It's a fire and fighting type Pokemon. Sinnoh is its home region. Its flames never extinguish, not even in the rain and burn brighter and are hotter when it's angry. It's a bit naughty and likes to do pranks on unsuspecting people or Pokemon, including its trainer. If it doesn't consider it's trainer worthy, it won't listen to them and will do whatever the hell it feels like doing." I said looking at the Infernape. (I just made this up using some facts I know about Infernape. I don't really know if this is the info found on the Pokedex) A second later, we heard the Pokedex say the exact same thing I said.

Everyone, excluding Ken who was still passed out on Infernape's shoulders meaning just Dia and May looked at me shocked. Dia whistled and said "Whew… you know your stuff."

"I still don't know how you do that." May said.

I just grinned, shrugged my shoulders and said "I know my Pokemon."

"By the way, your Infernape is really strong. You've trained it good."

I said looking at Dia "If you have an Infernape does this mean that you're from Sinnoh cause not to be rude but you look more like a Jhoto girl."

May looked at me and said "How can you say someone looks more like their from a certain region?"

Dia laughed and said looking impressed "It's alright. It's a good question but you hit the mark perfectly. I'm not from Sinnoh. I'm from Jhoto.

May looked shocked. I smiled and said "He's a Kanto guy but grew up in Jhoto right?"

Ken woke up from his little faint spell and yelled "How'd you know?" He then started struggling with Infernape's grip till Infernape released him and he fell on his butt.

"I don't believe it." Dia said.

"Neither can I" Both May and Ken said at the same time.

"How'd you do that?" Dia asked as we all started walking into the gym.

"I've been around." I responded. Before I headed off to stand in-between May and Ken I took out my video camera and said "Dia… can you do me a favor and videotape this match for me?"

"Ya sure." Dia asked. I gave her my camera and ran to the center of the field.

"This battle will be between the challenger Ken, from Jhoto against the substitute Gym Leader May, from Petalburg. This will be a three-three battle (meaning both sides have to battle 3 times either with same Pokemon or different Pokemon) BEGIN!" I yelled stepping away from the battle field so the battle could start.

"Come on out, Skitty!" May yelled doing her famous twirl before sending her out.

"SKITTY" It yelled wagging its tail.

"HOW CUTE!" Dia squealed doing a close up of Skitty before going back to regular zoom to see everything.

"Jolteon! Let's win this!" Ken yelled throwing a Pokeball and with a great electric spark Jolteon appeared.

"JOLT!" It yelled electricity crackling through its fur making it stand up like needles.

"HOW CUTE!" I yelled admiring the Jolteon. "Dia do a close up of Jolteon for me!" I yelled. She gave me a thumbs up indicating that she got it.

It looks like May decided to attack first. "Skitty, quick attack! Then do double-slap!"

Before Ken had time to react Skitty went running hitting Jolteon, then jumping up hitting him her tail 5 times, before running back to stand in front of May.

Jolteon shook its head to get itself back in gear. "Thunder!" Ken yelled.

Jolteon's Thunder illuminated the whole gym in a bright light causing the ceiling lights to flicker before it hit home: Skitty.

"SKITTY! NO!" May yelled worry apparent in her voice.

Skitty fell closer to her on its side and got up with a bit of difficulty. It kept on wincing every couple of seconds. _Looks like it got paralyzed. _

"Assist!"

"Headbutt!"

Joleteon started running at Skitty its head going down readying itself for headbutt. Skitty's paw started to glow. Right before Jolteon got to Skitty a purple glow surrounded it and threw it up in the air. Skitty's eyes were glowing purple. _Psychic. _Jolteon started struggling trying to break free but was failing. It was then thrown across the field landing on its side and sliding painfully till it was in front of Ken. "Quick Attack!" May yelled.

Skitty went running towards Jolteon and before Jolteon could get up Skitty rammed into it.

"GET UP!" Ken yelled. "GET UP JOLTEON! YOU CAN DO IT!" Jolteon struggled to get up but all it was able to do was stand up straight for a second. It couldn't hold its own wait and fell.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! The winner of the first round is May!" I yelled moving my right hand up in the air to show that May had won.

"You did great Skitty! Take a nice long rest!" May yelled happily, returning Skitty who was jumping around.

"You did good Jolteon… Return." Ken said. Dia was in shock. I wouldn't blame her. I was too. I thought for sure that Ken was going to win this round when I saw that May called out Skitty and he called Jolteon. This just goes to show what I always say when asked: Never judge your opponent by their Pokemon or appearance. Even the weakest looking Pokemon can win a battle against a strong-looking Pokemon. Obviously, that's what happened here.

"The second battle will commence now. Begin!" I yelled.

_**M: FINISHED! What did you guys think of this chapter? Loved it? Hate it?**_

_**Ken: I LOST! MY JOLTEON LOST TO A SKITTY! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**_

_**M: (start laughing) well believe it Ken. But don't worry you still have 2 more battles to redeem yourself in.**_

_**Ken: (starts sulking)**_

_**M: well you guys know the drill! Lol! **_

_**M and Ken: REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. The 2nd Battle

_**M: M here bringing you Chapter 5 live!**_

_**Blue: Hey M!**_

_**M: BLUE! Where were you?**_

_**Blue: I was Busy**_

_**May: Busy? How? Did you actually go on a date with Ken?**_

_**M: (looks surprised) MAY!**_

_**Dia: Pleaseeee (rolls eyes) I would of known if Ken had a date.**_

_**Ken: (runs in like a mad man) I HEARD MY NAME AND THE WORD DATE IN THE SAME SENTENCE! HAS SOMEONE FINALLY SAID YES!**_

_**Dia, M, May, and Blue: (with an impassive face and voice) No Ken.**_

_**Ken: (starts sulking and drags himself to a corner) aw…**_

_**M: By the way where did you guys all come from?**_

_**May, Blue, Dia, Ken: from the door (all point to a door)**_

_**M: What door? (Looks at where there pointing) Ooooohhhhh. That door. (Grins sheepishly)I've never seen it.**_

_**Dia, May, Blue, and Ken: (all nod their head sadly at M) M does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. She only owns her OC's Blue, Ken, and Dia.**_

_**All: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Recap: **_

"_**The second battle will commence now. Begin!" I yelled.**_

"Blastoise! Come on out!" May yelled throwing a Pokeball into the air.

"BLAST!" Blastoise yelled moving the two canons that are on its shell a bit.

Ken looked like he was thinking for a second before getting a Pokeball and throwing it into the air. "GO MEGANIUM!"

I almost cracked up laughing. I couldn't help it. There's something about seeing a guy with a Pokemon that's considered "girly" funny. Yet when a girl has a Pokemon that looks "tough" no one makes fun of it but with the guy. It's just funny. Like this one time I saw this really scary Biker guy and his main Pokemon he always fought with was a Clefairy. Sorry, getting off track here. Though I have to admit I haven't seen a Meganium since _him_.

_**May's POV:**_

_Meganium? What's that? _I thought taking out my Pokedex.

**Meganium, the grass type Pokemon. Its home region is Jhoto. It is said that the flower surrounding Meganium's neck let's out a soothing smell that can put Pokemon or people at ease. It is one of the Pokemon used for aromatherapy. Its baby form Chikorita is very popular in the female world and is considered one of the most top loved Pokemon of the female world.**

_A grass type Pokemon! NO! That means that Ken has an advantage over me. My best bet is to just attack and try to knock Meganium out before it can do any damage._

"Blastoise use Rapid Spin!" I yelled. Blastoise went into his shell and hurled himself towards Meganium.

"Razor Leaf!" Meganium shot Razor Leaf but it did nothing to stop Blastoise. The leaves were just thrown to the left and right sides thanks to Blastoise shell. Ken noticed that it wasn't working so he yelled "DODGE!"

"AACK!" I heard Blue yell. I quickly looked over and saw her doing something that looked like a weird dance but in reality she was just trying to avoid getting hit by all the leaves that were thrown at her direction.

"EEK!" I heard Dia yell. Both me and Ken looked at Dia and saw her doing the exact same thing as Blue cept she just jumping from bench to bench holding the camera away from the leaves trying to avoid getting hit by them.

I cry from Meganium caught my attention. It looks like it was unable to avoid my Blastoise's attack and had been hit. Blastoise then came out of its shell. As I was trying to figure out what move to do next Ken beat me to it yelling out "Frenzy Plant!"

Meganium hit the ground with it' s feet causing large vines to appear in and out of the ground coming at Blastoise at a high speed. "Hide in your shell Blastoise!" I yelled.

Before he was able to hide in his shell the vines came shooting out of the ground quicker than I could blink ensnarling him in their grip.

"BLASTOISE! NO!" I yelled out as I saw the vines carry him up high and then throw him down. When he fell back on the ground his weight and size sent a big cloud of dust all over the battle field. I couldn't see a thing. The fact that all of us started coughing

Didn't help either.

"RAIN DANCE!" I heard Ken yell. I couldn't see him but I sure could hear him. _What is he up too? Rain Dance would help Blastoise out not Meganium. _It soon started raining inside the gym.

"GAH!" I heard both Blue and Dia yell out. I couldn't see them but I bet that there both holding their arms on top of their head so that there hair doesn't get wet, well in Blue's case it's also probably that her video camera is getting wet. For some reason I wasn't getting wet. _Odd_.

"SUNNY DAY!" I heard Ken yell out. _What is he doing? _Now instead of raining there was more sunlight but here's the crazy part: thanks to both the rain and the sunlight the dust had settled down letting me see the battlefield. I saw Blastoise was on the ground, trying to get up but having great difficulty. There was one other thing I noticed though: There was a green shield surrounding both me and Blastoise that ended as soon as it stopped raining… _PROTECT! _I thought happily._ Blastoise learned Protect!_ While I was busy rejoicing in my head Ken yelled out "SOLARBEAM!"

Meganium started charging up Solarbeam and thanks to the intense sunlight filling the gym the Solarbeam was charging quickly. In a couple of seconds it would be charged. "BLASTOISE!" I yelled for a last attempt. "USE HYDRO PUMP!" Blastoise moved the guns on its shell and started powering up a Hydro Pump. This was the perfect move, I guess, since he didn't have to stand up. 1… The Solarbeam was almost charged…2…. Both the Solarbeam and Hydro Pump were ready to go… 3…. Both attacks were launched.

The Solarbeam and the Hydro Pump met each other half way. Both attacks were equally strong but the Solarbeam started to overpower the Hydro Pump. Before I knew it, the Solarbeam had overpowered the Hydro Pump and had hit Blastoise dead on. _No _I thought desperately. Blastoise with one pained "BLAST!" cry it fell down on the floor.

Blue, who was dripping wet then, raised her left hand "The winner of the second round is the challenger Ken!"

"You did great out there Blastoise! You deserve a rest" I said smiling sadly as I returned Blastoise.

"You DID IT MEGANIUM! YOU DID IT! GOOD JOB! TAKE A NICE LONG REST!" Ken yelled jumping up and down as he returned Meganium joyfully to its Pokeball.

The battle had a little intermission since Blue had to go running to the bathroom along with Dia to dry up. They both came back. Dia came out of the bathroom with a new set of clothes on. She was wearing a strapless pink top with a white jacket that went up to the beginning of her ribs and white jeans with white open-toed heels. Blue came out a couple seconds later…except… she was wearing a dark blue coat (it looks like the one the character Raven from Teen Titans wears) that covered her whole body completely… SHE EVEN HAD THE HOOD UP! It was luck that I was actually able to glimpse a peek at her face but her outfit and hair…not a chance.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Blue warned glaring at me, Dia, and Ken. After our initial shock and Blue telling us something about not having any spare clothes (she denied using Dia's other spare clothes) with her she just wore this to at least keep her warm and so that she wouldn't catch a cold we all went back to normal.

Blue once again took her spot on the battlefield as Dia recorded.

"The third and final battle will now begin. Ready…Set…GO!" She moved her hands down signaling the start of the battle.

_**M: DONE! Loved it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. By the way in the Pokedex part I don't know if that's what the Pokedex really says. **_

_**May, Dia, Blue, and Ken: LOVED IT!**_

_**May: NO! I LOST!**_

_**Ken: YES! (Throws fist into the air) I WON!**_

_**Blue: ACK! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME WEAR THAT!**_

_**Dia: REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FINAL BATTLE!**_

_**Everyone: BYE! (Everyone waves smiling as the screen goes blank)**_


	6. The 3rd Battle! Gah!

_**M: M here! Bringing you a new chapter! **_

_**Ken: YES! **_

_**M: (whispers to Dia) Why is he so excited?**_

_**Dia: (whispers back) because he wants to see if he gets the gym badge.**_

_**May: Can I do the disclaimer? (Waving her hand up in the air as if I was a teacher and she was a student that needed to ask something urgently)**_

_**M: (sweatdropping) be my guest.**_

_**May: YES! M does not own Pokemon or any of its characters! She only owns her OC's Blue, Ken, and Dia!**_

_**M, May, Ken, and Dia: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**The third and final battle will now begin. Ready…Set…GO!" She moved her hands down signaling the start of the battle.**_

_**Ken's POV:**_

_This is it. The final battle that will decide who the winner is. _I started thinking trying to figure out what Pokemon to use and I could see that May was doing the same thing. It looks like both May and I had decided at the same time because we both threw our Pokeballs at the same exact moment.

"CHARMELEON! THIS IS IT!"

"BLAZIKEN! LET'S GO!"

_I can't believe it. _We both called out a Fire-type Pokemon. The fire burning on my Charmeleon's tail seemed to get bigger and it yelled out "CHAR!"

"BLAZE!" Blaziken yelled out throwing its hands that were crossed over its chest to its sides, flames erupting from them. _Can someone say intimidating._

"GOOD LUCK KEN!" Dia yelled. I nodded my head at her.

When I looked back at the battlefield I saw May yell out "Blaziken! Double Kick!"

Blaziken started quickly running towards my Charmeleon.

By the time I yelled "DODGE!" Blaziken had already gotten to my Charmeleon and kicked him in the stomach. It then kicked Charmeleon under the chin causing it to be thrown into the air. That's when I thought of something.

"CHARMELEON! FLAMETHROWER!" I yelled.

"SKY UPPERCUT!" May yelled at the exact same time I did.

As Blaziken jumped into the air getting ready for Sky Uppercut Charmeleon had stretched itself out to be forming a star and opened his mouth shooting a flamethrower. Blaziken's arm started to glow bluish and I could see the air around it getting rippled by how fast Blaziken was going. In a couple of seconds the flamethrower hit Blaziken.

I thought it would send Blaziken back but it didn't. Blaziken was cutting through the flamethrower with its Sky Uppercut. I didn't know what to do. Charmeleon was already falling down and if Blaziken could get threw the flames then there was no way that Charmeleon could land on its feet fine.

_Oh no. _Blaziken had reached Charmeleon. _Wait!_ _What's this!_ Just as he hit Charmeleon he too started falling down. It looks like the flamethrower had actually done some damage. Now both of them were falling down. _YES! Charmeleon still has a chance!_

Right when both Charmeleon and Blaziken were going to land on the floor there was an explosion. **BOOM! **Smoke filled the gym. Parts of the ceiling and walls broke off falling onto the floor smashing into more pieces. I couldn't see a thing. Not even my own hand.

"CHAR!"

"BLAZE!"

"CHARMELEON!"

"BLAZIKEN!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Both May and I shouted.

I then heard Dia scream. "DIA!" I shouted straining my eyes, trying to see through the dark cloud of smoke.

I then heard Blue yell out. A second later I heard her go "HI-YA!" I then heard a thud and someone groan in pain.

"PIDGEOT!" I heard Blue yell. "GUST! THEN WHIRLWIND!"

I heard a "PIDGEOT" cry and I soon felt a strong, powerful wind start blowing in the gym. In a couple of seconds the smoke cleared…..

_**M: DONE! What did you think?**_

_**Ken: GAH! Why didn't you let me finish my battle!**_

_**M: All in good time my dear Ken.**_

_**Ken: (with an angry mark on his forehead) DON'T TRY TO ACT ALL WISE WITH ME! YOU (a mallet comes crashing down on his head, making him crumple to the floor… unconscious)**_

_**M: (looks to where Ken was standing to find Blue standing there… holding a mallet)**_

_**Blue: (grins) Well that got him to shut up. (Turns towards camera) If you wanna find out what happens next then… REVIEW! (Screen goes black)**_


	7. Team Rocket!

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! (Looks around) Where is everybody? (Looks at door) Odd… I'm all alone… **_

_**M: Well I better do the disclaimer so you guys can start reading the story. I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's Blue, Red, Ken, and Dia. Now on with the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**PIDGEOT!" I heard Blue yell. "GUST! THEN WHIRLWIND!" **_

_**I heard a "PIDGEOT" cry and I soon felt a strong, powerful wind start blowing in the gym. In a couple of seconds the smoke cleared…..**_

_What the! _I thought as my eyes widened at the sight before me. There was a large contraption of some sort. It looked like a robot mixed with a Mr. Mime. _Correction: It is a robot made to look like a Mr. Mime. _

What's worse! There in a see-through glass in the middle of the robot was DIA! She was pounding on the glass.

_**Dia's POV:**_

_Eek! _I thought panicking hitting on the glass with my fists. _How did I get in here!_

All I know is that there was loud boom and smoke filled the area and as the ceiling and walls were falling I felt something grab me and I found myself in this glass-ball.

Right under me there was another, smaller glass where I could see Charmeleon and Blaziken inside of. They were so weak that they hardly had the strength to stand up. Charmeleon was throwing Flamethrowers after Flamethrowers at the glass to end with the same result. Nothing. _Looks like the glass is fire-proof_. Good thing both of them are Fire-type since every time a Flamethrower hit's the glass it engulfs the whole inside not letting me see anything but fire. Blaziken was kicking the glass but to no avail. I tried to scream. I started yelling at Blue, May, and Ken but it looks like they couldn't hear me. They could see me but not hear me. _Looks like it's also sound-proof. Great. Just great _I thought sarcastically.

The machine rumbled and moved a bit sending me flying to the floor. _What is this?_

_**May's POV:**_

_What! What happened! _Blaziken and Charmeleon were no longer on the battlefield but incased in a glass ball on this weird Pokemonfied machine and so was Dia! I didn't understand what was happening till I saw it. There on the machine surrounding Dia, Blaziken, and Charmeleon was a bright, big red R. _And we all know what that means._

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ken, Blue, and I yelled at the same time. All of us glared at the machine. Except we couldn't see the control room or anyone for that matter controlling it.

I then remembered that Blue had also yelled. I looked over and I saw that she was fine and her Pidgeot was right next to her except… there was someone lying face-down on the floor…knocked out.

Looks like Ken, along with Dia noticed it as well. "BLUE!" I yelled.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Both Ken and I yelled out together.

"I'm fine." She yelled back. She noticed that we were staring at the person that was KO'ed on the ground. She gave us a sheepish smile and said "This creep grabbed me so… ya…"

Basically that meant: _A creep grabbed me so I kicked his butt._

He was wearing the regular Team Rocket Grunt uniform. The white pants, the black shirt. The stupid _black hat._ I could see the R on the back of his shirt and I heaven knew that there was an R on the front of his shirt.

Now the main question is:

_How are we gonna save Dia, Charmeleon, and Blaziken?_

_**M: So what did you guys think? I know I know. It's really short. But I promise that the next chapter is going to be really really intense…and good. So REVIEW!**_


	8. Captured

_**M: M here bringing you the really intense chapter I promised you! (Grin) Incase your wondering what happened to my lovely friends that were always here causing chaos. I have an answer. I found a note saying that they all went out… without me… I know… it's a bummer. But oh well. I have a job to do so.**_

_**I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's Blue, Ken, Dia, and Red. On with the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**How are we gonna save Dia, Charmeleon, and Blaziken?**_

Looks like Ken didn't need to think. He sent out his Meganium and ordered it to use Razor Leaf…_On a machine made out of metal. Not a very bright idea._

As expected the Razor Leaf did no kind of damage to the machine. Not even a scratch. _I could do more damage to the machine by using a key._ Ken yelled out frustrated. It looks like he just noticed that Grass-type moves would be of no use here.

The arms of the machine suddenly shot out. Wait! Let me rephrase that. Some weird black cords shot out of the arms of the machine and wrapped themselves around Meganium. Ken yelled "MEGANIUM" and tried to get the weird cords off of her. Electricity shot out from within the cords causing Ken and Meganium to yell out in pain. Ken stayed put though and continued to try to help Meganium."

VENASUAR!" I yelled throwing its Pokeball. "Use razor leaf on the cords holding Meganium." Before Venasuar could react the cords around Meganium glowed a dark black and Meganium along with the cords disappeared… causing Ken to fall. In their place was a black-purplish Pokeball. It had a dark, eerie glow to it. _What's worst? It was floating._ (Think of the Pokemon Movie with Mewtwo) Ken got up and tried to grab the Pokeball but it just flew out of its reach and went back to the machine.

"MAY! RETURN VENASUAR!" Blue yelled at me, already reaching into her bag to get her Pidgeot's Pokeball.

"Right!" I yelled. More of the black cords shot out of the machine and before I was able to react they had ensnarled Venasuar. I yelled "Return!" But even though the Pokeball light hit Venasuar, he didn't return. The same thing that happened with Meganium happened with Venasuar and I. Electricity shot through the cords hitting both me and Venasuar. Then he was absorbed and in his place another one of _those _Pokeballs.

"Venasuar! No!" I yelled out, my eyes watering as I reached for the ball and it shot out of my reach

I looked over at Blue to see that her Pidgeot was flying around, avoiding the cords that were following him. But they were gaining on him… quickly. "Pidgeot! Return!" Blue yelled. A cord from the machine shot out, electricity running through it. But this time, it was aiming at Blue. _It was going to hit her._

"BLUE!" Ken, Dia (who couldn't be heard), and I yelled. "WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late, Blue didn't have enough time to get out of the way… but wait! Pidgeot saw it and went flying towards Blue. It got to Blue just in time. Instead of hitting Blue, the electric cord hit Pidgeot dead on. _Pidgeot got in the way to save Blue._

"PIDGEOT!" Blue yelled, her eyes watering as Pidgeot cried out in pain. The cord encircling him, shooting electricity through him as more cords surrounded it. "NO!" She yelled as she jumped up and grabbed the cords.

I could see that electricity was shooting through Blue but Blue didn't care. She held on. Pidgeot cried out looking at Blue. It looked as if he was telling her to let go. But she refused. In a millisecond, the cords and Pidgeot disappeared and another one of those _blasted _Pokeballs appeared. Blue didn't give up even though she was falling she stretched and grabbed onto the Pokeball. It shook. It tried to get her to let go, but she didn't. It then started flying back to the machine. _With Blue still hanging onto it. _

Another part of the machine opened to show the hole where the _stinkin _Pokeballs went, except sharp, pointy rocks were there. On the top and on the side. They were white, and they looked like _Sharpedo teeth's_ from afar. They kept on closing and opening. That means that if they closed when Blue and the Pokeball were going through she would get KILLED!

"BLUE! LET GO!" I yelled.

Right when they entered the "mouth" It started to close. A big blur of orange and yellow appeared shooting through the air, going into the "mouth." The next thing I knew I saw Blue getting thrown off of the Pokeball by the blur. It looks like whatever that blur was it had grabbed Blue and had escaped the "mouth" at the last second. The jaws snapped right behind it. It went flying down… down… down… till it had a rough landing and fell onto the ground on it's side… letting us see what it was.

"_Ho-Oh!"_

_**M: DONE! I hope this was intense for you guys. Next chapter will be intense too. I also just noticed something I misspelled Johto a couple chapters back. I spelled it Jhoto when it's really spelled Johto. So I'm sorry for my mistake. **_

_**Anyway to end this with a high note: REVIEW!**_


	9. Red!

_**M: M here bringing you chapter 9! I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's Blue, Red, Ken, and Dia. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Recap: **_

"_**HO-OH!"**_

_**Blue's POV:**_

_I can't believe it. _I got up into a sitting position next to Ho-Oh. "Ho-Oh" I muttered looking at the Rainbow bird that was lying next to me on its side. It slowly got up, ruffling its wings a bit responding to me with its cry. "What are you doing here?" I asked it petting his head.

I could feel the stares of May, Ken, Dia, Charmeleon, and Blaziken but I could care less. It did another cry. I smiled sadly at him and said "your putting yourself in danger… to help me… why aren't you with _him_?

Ho-Oh did another cry in response, rubbing its head against my hand. I couldn't help it a happy smile broke through me. "That's very sweet of you Ho-Oh but go back to _him._

Ho-Oh did another cry asking me why. "Because I don't want you to get in trouble." I told him sweetly. "Go back. _He _must be worrying about you."

"Why would I be worried if I sent him to you?" A voice whispered in my ear. I swear I almost touched the roof with the jump I gave when I heard _him _whisper in my ear.

"RED!" I yelled, a bit flustered holding a hand up to my heart. I turned to see him stand up straight again after whispering in my ear.

"Yo." He said smirking at me. I couldn't help it. I tackled him into a hug, causing him to fall on the floor into a sitting position with me hugging him. He laughed and patted me on my head as I continued to hug him.

I immediately let go when I noticed what I was doing. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and Red. "Return Ho-Oh or they'll catch him" I told him urgently.

"I don't think that'll happen." He responded.

I then noticed why everyone was looking at Red freaked out. He was wearing a uniform. A _Team Rocket uniform. _"R-Red…" I whispered. "W-why are you wearing a Team Rocket uniform." I looked at him waiting for a good, totally understandable excuse.

He refused to look me in the eyes and rubbed his neck saying "Um…"

"RED! HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed getting up and stepping away from in a split of a second.

Before he could say anything the machine made a noise. I, along with everybody else looked towards the machine to see the Mr. Mime head open to another see-through glass. Inside of the glass was the _control room. _There were 3 people running the machine, well if you count the talking Pokemon as a person.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nations!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

_These three idiots are on my nerves…Already._

"Give us back our friend and Pokemons" Ken, May, and I yelled out.

"I don't think so!" Jessie said in a sugary sweet high pitched voice.

"The boss will be so happy when we present him these strong Pokemon, not to mention a cute trainer for his son!" Meowth said.

"Giovanna's son?" I questioned.

"Yes." James answered.

"Why are you going around saying who the boss is, you idiot!" Meowth yelled.

I started laughing. Everyone looked at me confused except Red…

"Why you laughing?" Questioned Meowth.

"Because ? can't get a date for the life of him. That's why Giovanna told you guys to get him a girl."

"Who's ?" Questioned Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"That's what she calls Silver." Red answered.

"She's been calling him that since she met him. Something about giving him a stupid name for revenge for always pushing her, being mean to his Pokemon, etc. He hates it when she calls him that." Red said.

"Oh…" Everybody else said.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" Jessie yelled all of a sudden pointing angrily at Red.

"Go ahead." Red answered smugly.

Jessie growled and James had to hold her back so she wouldn't jump out of the machine. "What part of being in Team Rocket don't you understand?" She yelled.

"You saved this brat!" She pointed at said brat. Me. So I of course glared at her and growled. She looked away a bit scared and yelled at Red "You weren't suppose to save her!"

Red growled.

While this stupid argument between Jessie and Red continued I started thinking of ways to get Dia, and our Pokemon back. There was one way but I don't know if I should do it. Aw, what the heck.

I took out my phone and called a number I had on speed dial. I then hanged up. A couple seconds a ring came from the machine. Jessie stopped arguing and they answered. A small flat screen T.V. came out of the roof of the control room. It turned on and Giovanna's face was there on the screen.

"Giovanna!" Jessie, James, and Meowth yelled out.

"GIOVANNA! OVER HERE! HI!" I yelled waving my hands acting like a fan girl.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You don't recognize me! I'm hurt!" I said fake gasping and placing a hand over my heart.

"Don't just stand there! Fight them! Take their Pokemon!" He yelled.

"Y-YES SIR!" Team Rocket yelled saluting him.

"ARBOK! SEVIPER!" Jessie yelled.

"WEEZING! CACNEA!" James yelled.

"SMOKE THE PLACE!" James yelled. Weezing let smoke fill inside of him and then let it out. It covered the whole area with the poisonous gas. All of us started coughing. I couldn't see a thing. My eyes were burning.

"HO-OH!" Red yelled. Ho-Oh let out a cry and in a couple of seconds I felt a strong gust of wind and the smoke left our side and into Team Rocket's side. They started coughing till Meowth pressed a button that ejected a large fan and started it up causing the smoke to go back to our side. Ho-Oh continued to flap so the smoke was doing a little dance. It soon disappeared as it went out through the hole in the roof. The fan and the wind that Ho-Oh was so strong that it caused the cape I was wearing to fly off of me.

Giovanna, Team Rocket, Dia, Ken, and Charmeleon gasped.

"YOU!" they all cried. Dia was sadly not heard.

"I don't believe it." Giovanna said shocked.

"Recognize me now." I said smirking.

Let me clear up why they were all in shock. You see I'm considered a Legendary Trainer. Let me explain. I'm originally from Johto. I got Totodile, my first Pokemon when I was 5 from Professor Oak. How is that possible? I was going to do an errand for him. Johto was very safe when I lived there. But in case a wild Pokemon attacked he allowed me to get my first Pokemon. After doing the errand he told me I could keep the Pokemon after of course I got interrogated by a police officer since Silver, Giovanna's son, broke into Professor's Oak lab and stole Cyndaquil. I met him on the way back. He ran into me and made me fight him. Then he ran off.

I decided to start my journey at that age. I don't know how I was allowed to though but I was. In a couple of months, I had all of the badges, defeated Team Rocket, and went against the Elite Four. When I got to Lance, after greeting him and chatting a bit we fought. I only had one Pokemon. My Feraligator who was super weak. I somehow defeated all of Lance's Pokemon with just one move. Ice Punch. I literally became famous, I was a celebrity but more. My Feraligator and I were legends. Me for being the Legendary Trainer. Feraligator, because he was my partner. You never saw me without him. He helped me defeat everything that came my way.

So not only did I become a Pokemon Master. I became a legend for being a 5 year old Pokemon Master, which not only had defeated Team Rocket, but also had seen and befriended the legendary Pokemon: Suicune, Raichu, Entei, and Ho-Oh. When I say befriended I mean capture. But I released them. I kept them with me till they got back to health and to make sure that Team Rocket wouldn't go after them again. Then I released them but we had become friends so I see them every once in awhile.

I left Johto and went to Kanto. I started anew. New Pokemon, new outfit, new identity. I once again went against Team Rocket and defeated them and became a Pokemon Master. That's when everyone found out who I was so I once again became famous. More so that now I had two Pokemon Master Champion to my name.

I went to Hoenn (is that how it's spelled) to start anew once again. Same thing cept this time I defeated Team Magma and Team Aqua. Befriended Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Groudon, Kyogre, Raquaza, and Dioxy's. By becoming a Pokemon Master in Hoenn I added more fame to my name. My past came back so I had to leave.

I went to Sinnoh. There I became a legend without people knowing bout my past. I and my starter Empoleon were famous, along with the rest of my team. I had defeated Team Galatic, befriended Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Palkia, Dialga, Darkrai, Cresselia, you get the picture. I became the Sinnoh Pokemon Master Champion. I had become a legendary trainer with a legendary team. When they found out who I was my fame got even bigger.

To get away from it all I decided to go to Orre (region where Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness and Pokemon Coliseum takes place) When I got there I was thrown into more chaos. Cipher and Snagem the two enemy teams. Both my enemies. Both stealing Pokemon and creating Shadow Pokemon. I received a Snag Machine and an Eevee from a professor who was developing a way to open the hearts of the Shadow Pokemon.

This time instead of having to win gym battles I had to save the Shadow Pokemon, capture them and reopen their heart.

When took down both Cipher and Snagem I became famous there. Everyone then found out about who I really was so I had to leave. I was getting a bit bored of just battling so I went to a Pokemon Ranger school in the region Fiore (first Pokemon Ranger game). I soon became a ranger and got thrown into a fight against the Go Rock Squad. After beating them, not to mention all the people I helped, I became famous there and you get what happens.

From there I went to the Almia (2nd Pokemon Ranger game) region as a Pokemon Ranger. I had to go against Team Dim Sun. People kept on saying that they knew me from Fiore. When I defeated Team Dim Sun everyone found out who I was. So I left.

I went to Oblivia (3rd Pokemon Ranger game) as a Pokemon Ranger and had to stop the group called Pokemon Pinchers.

So I've been around. I'd even been an undercover and sometimes not undercover police officer.

I'm wearing my old Johto outfit which consisted of a bright blue skirt that went to a little bit above my knees, with a turquoise off the shoulder top with a white leather jacket and white and blue tennis shoes. I guessed everyone recognized me.

"It's been awhile Blue." Giovanna said smiling slightly.

"yes it has."

"Don't worry Giovanna! We'll defeat her!" Meowth said.

"Please." I said rolling my eyes as a smirk appeared on my lips.

Jessie growled and yelled "ARBOK! POISEN STING!" Arbok shot a poison sting attack at me but I jumped away. _Hey I wasn't a Pokemon Ranger for nothing._

I smirked and threw a Pokeball yelling "FERALIGATOR! LET'S GO!"

Feraligator appeared and roared a bit. "You ready?" I asked him.

"Fer!" Feraligator responded.

"Arbok! Poison Sting! Seviper! Crunch!" Jessie yelled.

"WEEZING! HEADBUTT! CACNEA! PIN MISSLE!" James yelled.

"Dodge! Then use Surf!" I yelled. Feraligator dodged and did Surf. A big wave appeared behind him and threw Weezing, Cacnea, Arbok, and Seviper onto the other side of the gym were they rammed into the wall. "Now Hydro Pump!" I yelled.

Feraligator threw a Hydro Pump at them, causing them to fall back onto the ground. "NOW! ICE PUNCH!" Feraligator ran towards them and before they were able to get up Feraligator threw several punches hitting each of them once, freezing them.

"GOOD JOB FERALIGATOR!" I yelled jumping up.

"Wha?" Jessie, James, and Meowth said shocked.

"Unbelievable…" I heard Ken say.

Giovanna smiled and said "You still got it."

I smiled at him. "YOU THREE!" He yelled. Jessie, James, and Meowth jumped and turned to the screen scared.

"Y-yes Boss." They said in union.

"Return their Pokemon and the girl."

"B-but Boss."

"DO IT! THAT'S AN ORDER!" he yelled then the screen went black.

"The only time we could win and now were forced to give them back." James said sadly.

"Ya." Meowth and Jessie said.

Meowth hit a button and Dia was pushed out. She started falling and Ken ran till he got under her. She landed in his arms. When Ken put Dia on the ground Charmeleon and Blaziken fell and landed on him. Then a vacuum came out and instead of sucking it threw back the shadow Pokeballs. When they landed on the ground they broke and the Pokemon came out. Meganium, Venasuar, and Pidgeot. They ran to their respective trainers. I hugged Pidgeot my arms wrapped around its neck.

"Come on." Jessie yelled at Red as the vacuum sucked up the unconscious Team Rocket Grunt. Red smirked.

"do you really think that I'm an actual Team Rocket Member?" He then threw off the uniform to show his regular traveling clothes. Dark blue jeans with a white shirt and a black leather jacket with black tennis shoes.

"Wha-wha?" Jessie said. Red and I smiled at each other. We then threw two Pokeballs out in perfect sync.

"Raichu!" Red yelled as the legendary Electric Pokemon came out.

"Luxray!" I yelled.

"THUNDER!" We both yelled.

They charged up and threw a thunder attack at Team Rocket.

"We're blasting off again!" They yelled as they flew out into the sky becoming a small glittering star.

"YES!" We both yelled as we gave each other a high five.

_**Third Person POV:**_

While Blue and Red were busy rejoicing Ken and Dia had gone up to May. "I guess we'll have to do a rematch." Ken said.

May smiled and said "NAW! Here!" She held out her hand where in the center of her palm was the Petalburg City Gym Badge.

"But we didn't finish battling." Ken said.

"You deserve it. Besides if it wasn't for Team Rocket showing up you'll have won. I'm sure of it." May said smiling.

"T-Thank You." Ken said grabbing the badge from May's hand and holding it up to admire it.

"You did it Ken!" Dia said bumping his shoulder with hers and winking at him. "You got the badge!"

"Ya your right. I did it!" Ken yelled doing a total Ash Ketchum pose with a peace sign and holding the badge. Dia and May started laughing.

As May, Blue, Red, Dia, and Ken were leaving the gym and May was thinking about how she was going to explain the gym's damage to her father she bumped into someone, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Well, well, well May. Still as clumsy as ever I see." A voice that May could recognize anywhere said. She looked up and yelled with a look of surprise on her face "DREW!"

_**M: DONE! What did you think? Pretty intense right? Right? Oh I hope it was intense.**_

_**Red: YES! FINALLY! I CAME OUT!**_

_**Blue: See Red there was nothing to be worried about (patting Red on the head)**_

_**Red: I CAME OUT! (Is so happy he grabs Blue and twirls her around)**_

_**M: AW! (takes a picture)(hears the door open and sees Drew come in) DREW! (runs over to him and gives him a death hug)**_

_**Drew: Can't… Breathe…**_

_**M: Sorry! (gives a cheeky grin as she let goes of Drew)**_

_**M: If you want to find out what happens next then…**_

_**M, Blue, Red, and Drew: REVIEW!**_


	10. Drew! Is a Fanboy?

_**M: Just wanna say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Didn't have internet. Just got it and its coming and going. Also have like 50 million projects this month so may not be able to update as usual. So anyway Hope you enjoy the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_Well, well, well May. Still as clumsy as ever I see." A voice that May could recognize anywhere said. She looked up and yelled with a look of surprise on her face "DREW!"_

_**May's POV:**_

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Drew said as he gave me a smirk. I opened my mouth about to start yelling at him when my vision was blurred by something red. _A rose._

I delicately grabbed the large bright red rose from Drew's hand. Just as my fingers curled around the stem of the rose I felt Drew's fingers curl around my hand. The next thing I knew Drew pulled me up.

I noticed that he didn't let go of my hand till someone (cough Blue cough) cleared her throat. Drew quickly took his hand off of mine as if he got burn. _Blue! I'm gonna kill her!_

"I know I'm hot and everything but really May, you can show some dignity by not staring at me as if I was a piece of meat." Drew taunted trying to be arrogant again. _Now I'm gonna kill Drew._

"WHAT! I was NOT STARING AT YOU!" I yelled fire burning behind me as I jumped at Drew. I felt someone's(Blue's) arms surround my stomach and start holding me back from killing Drew as he placed a hand in front of my face, just like he did the first time we met.

"MAY! MAY! CONTROL YOURSELF FOR PETE'S SAKE!" I heard Blue shout.

"Well actually it would be for Drew's sake not Pete's." Dia yelled as she too started to hold me back. Finally after a couple of tugs I finally calmed down from my rampage and they let me go.

"Well at least your friends can control you. If they didn't who knows what chaos you would cause."

"WHY YOU!" I yelled out getting ready to spring on him again.

"STOP!" Dia yelled as she stepped in between us with her hands outstretched ready to hold us both back (kinda like what Dawn did to Ash and Paul in an episode)

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" She yelled glaring at both me and Drew.

"You two are acting like a bunch of… like a bunch of…" Ken started trying to find a word that fitted us.

"Kids… babies…brats…" the guy next to Blue, what was his name… Red I think said looking bored out his mind.

"YA! WHAT HE SAID!" Ken yelled pointing triumphley towards Red.

"SHE/HE STARTED IT!" Both Drew and I yelled pointing at each other while glaring. _Wait… I can see how were acting like babies…and kids…_

"HOLD IT!" Blue yelled taking Dia's place in-between us, hands at her waist as she gave Drew and I a lecturing look.

"I don't wanna hear another peep out of you two if it has to do with arguing in anyway shape or form. That means no mean, or taunting comments from you, Drew, and no fighting back words from you May." At this Blue glared at both Drew and I. "If you guys do I can assure you that the next time you two are gonna be arguing is going to be in the hospital operation room of who get's operated first. GOT IT!"

Drew and I both shook our heads quickly in a sign that we got it. _He started it though._

"Well now that that's done." Ken said. "Blue would you like to go out on a date with me." He yelled as he gripped Blue's hand again, only to be spent spiraling down to the floor by… WAIT! Not by Dia, or Blue herself but by… RED!

"Don't touch her." Red threatened in a low voice as he grabbed Ken by his collar and held him up close to his face before throwing him onto the floor again. _Wow… why can't I have a guy be over-protective of me like this Red guy is about Blue._

I had almost forgotten that Drew was there till I heard him whisper in my ear, his breath sending chills threw my body. "Hey May… Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends…?"

I had to fight so that a blush wouldn't take over my face, but with no avail for I could feel the heat in my cheeks. "Uh…ya… sure…" I stuttered out trying not to let Drew see my blushing face.

"Um… Drew… this is Dia… Dia… Drew." I stuttered out.

Dia smiled a bright cheerful smile as she extended her hand out for Drew to shake. "Nice to meet ya."

Instead of shaking her hand Drew grasped her hand lightly, brought it a bit higher, and kissed it. _WHAT!_

"The pleasure is mine…" Drew breathed. Before he was able to utter anything else he was on the ground, jus like Ken was with a painful bump on his head. Dia was holding her mallet right where Drew's head had been her face carrying an expression that looked totally Misty (which she would be proud of).

"Don't try to smooth-talk me when you're just trying to get May jealous." _ME! Jealous! Drew doesn't like me that way, though I wish he did… WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING! I don't like Drew! I don't!_

"Actually…" Dia said as she held her chin looking up at the sky an expression of consideration on her face. "Don't try to smooth talk ANY girl when you're just trying to get another girl jealous."

Drew groaned in pain as he got to his knees a hand on his head where no doubt a bump was forming. I hesitantly bent down and helped him up. I felt him leaning on me a bit as he tried to get his bearings.

"Anyway…" Dia continued looking chipper and happy once again. "I've heard about you! You seem to be a good coordinator and an amiable rival for May!"

"Uh… thanks…" Drew replied looking warily at her. _He looks so cute when he's scared of someone! EEK! WHAT AM I SAYING! _I felt a blush form on my cheeks once again at my train of thought.

It looks like Dia noticed my blushing attack because she continued "This here is Ken." She nodded towards the guy on the floor who was in pain and was crying a river.

Drew raised an eyebrow when he saw Ken. _Oh why did Ken have to be such a Brock!_

Drew then turned his attention towards Blue and Red his eyes widening at the sight of them. "I'm impressed May."

"WHA-"I said as I sharply and quickly moved my head up to face Drew. _He was impressed! By what!_

"I didn't think you of all people would know the two most famous icons in the whole world."

"Wha?" I asked confused.

Drew turned to look at me raising his eyebrow up in disbelief. "Don't tell me you don't know who these two are?"

"I know who they are!" I yelled balling my hands into fist forgetting Blue's warning.

"It's Blue and her friend… Red…." I finished uncertain if that was actually his name."

"It's not just that!" Drew yelled in disbelief. "This girl is the best of the best. Famous Trainer, Famous Ranger, Famous EVERYTHING! She's done movies, interviews, photoshoots, heck she's like a super celebrity! She's in every magazine! On the cover! She's been #1 in every single poll! Heck she's been the #1 person to beat since she was 5!"

He then turned to Blue and said "It is an honor to meet you. I'm sorry if my May here has offended you." _What is wrong with him? WAIT! DID HE JUST SAY MY MAY! DID HE JUST SAY I WAS HIS! EEK! I THINK I'M GONNA DIE!_

I tried to speak but noticed that I had lost my voice with the fact that Drew called me his. I guessed I didn't have to speak because Blue spoke.

_**Blue's POV:**_

_AW! Drew just called May his! HOW CUTE! I KNEW THEY HAD A THING FOR EACH OTHER! Wait… what is wrong with him? Doesn't he recognize me?_

"Drew… what is wrong with you? It's me, Blue…"

"You KNOW MY NAME!" Drew yelled out happily. "MAY! SHE KNOWS MY NAME!" He grabbed May and swinged her around. I could hear May scream a bit holding on to him a bit shocked at his action, though it was obvious that she was enjoying it.

"Drew… Do you remember May's friend Blue… you know the one that has gotten you out of fan-girl trouble more than a thousand times."

"Yes… why?" He questioned me as he stopped spinning May, but kept his arms around her…_What an AWWW Picture Perfect Moment…I wished I had my video camera... wait where is my video camera! WAIT! LET ME DEAL WITH THIS FIRST!_

"Drew it's me. That same Blue who has saved your butt from rabid fan-girls is this Blue that you see right here."

He looked at me confused. "Add two and two together Drew and you get me… The famous, awesome, unbeatable girl you see right here is the same one that you know, are friends with and has argued with about multiple things mostly with things that include May and the word Love." I grinned as realization dawned on him. He then started blushing at what my last sentence had just said and also the tiny little fact that he made a complete fan-boy fool of himself in front of everyone.

"Oh…" He said blushing closing his eyes. I noticed his arms around May tightened a bit and May looked like she was in a daze. _Cute_

"Anyway before Drew goes into an all out fan mode about this kid next to me, allow me to introduce him." I said grinning teasingly at Drew. "This…" I said moving my hand fancily towards the direction of Red. "This is Red. He's my rival and friend. He's been my rival since I started out at the age of 5. We became friends near the end of my Johto journeys. When people think of me they think of him since he's always been my main rival."

Red just nodded his head at everyone. He then ducked his head so he could whisper in my ear. "Petalburg's fountain. Today. At 9. Bring something you would wear to a dance party. Don't be late." He then walked away pushing his hands into his pockets leaving me there blushing a bit.

"I GOT EVERYTHING ON TAPE!" Dia yelled out. "Don't WORRY BLUE! The cuteness between May and Drew here is recorded and so is the cuteness between you and Red!"

"WHAT!" May, Drew, and I yelled out.

Dia grinned mischievously at us as Ken got up next to her looking a bit out of it. "SEE YA AT MAY'S HOUSE!" She grabbed Ken by his collar and ran away at the speed of light (even though she was dragging Ken)

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and said while pushing past May and Drew who seemed to be frozen in time as they had turned to look at each other and had gotten lost in each other eyes. "Oy… Let's go. And Drew you might want to stop hugging May before her dad appears out of nowhere." I then took off running leaving a very bright, blushing May and Drew in my wake yelling out "BLUE!" As they took off after me.

_**M: So what did you guys think? I know nothing major really happened but I did give you guys a good dose of Drew torture and May-Drew fluff. Lol.**_

_**Drew and May: (Both blushing and refusing to speak)**_

_**Blue: I wonder why Red wants to meet up with me?**_

_**Dia: I got everything on tape! You're right Blue! This is fun!Lol!**_

_**Ken: REVIEW IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**_


	11. Questions!

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of Dance Club! Oh and FortuneTeller Mayumi I'm glad you enjoyed seeing Drew's inner fanboy. Lol**_

_**May: YAY! **_

_**Drew: (blushing) I can't believe you made me look like a fanboy.**_

_**M: (ignoring Drew) May would you do the honor.**_

_**May: Sure! M does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. She only owns her OC's Blue, Red, Dia, and Ken.**_

_**M: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_Oy… Let's go. And Drew you might want to stop hugging May before her dad appears out of nowhere." I then took off running leaving a very bright, blushing May and Drew in my wake yelling out "BLUE!" As they took off after me._

_**Narrators POV:**_

By the time everyone had gotten to May's house it was well past 5. "Does anyone know what time it is?" Dia asked just as Ken's stomach let out a growl.

"It's 6." Drew said as he looked at his Pokewatch.

Dia nodded and said "Well Ken and I better get going. It's getting late and Ken's gonna become a monster if he doesn't get food soon." She finished glancing warily at Ken who was holding his stomach as if he was in pain.

May, Blue, and surprisingly even Drew let out a laugh at that. "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Dia yelled happily. "OH! And Blue! Here! I almost forgot!" She said as she gave Blue her video camera.

"Thanks." Blue said nodding at her. Dia just nodded her head, grabbed Ken by the arm, and took off running down the path.

Once they were out sight Drew turned towards May (meaning that he completely ignored Blue) and said while smirking lightly, closing his eyes, and flicking his hair "Well May… I better get going too… it is getting late and I want to get up early to train for the contest." May just nodded her head, looking a bit dazed, till she noticed what he said.

"WAIT! WHAT CONTEST!" She yelled out looking at him wide-eyed.

Drew raised an eyebrow and said "Please May. Don't tell me that you don't know there's a Pokemon contest in two days. I mean, this IS your own hometown and all."

May just looked at him shocked by the revelation that there was a contest coming up in Petalburg and what's worse! It was TWO days away.

Drew tsked and said arrogantly while flicking his hair away from his face (not that it did him any good) "Why am I not surprise? Honestly May I thought that since you ARE a coordinator that you would have a clue of when a contest is especially when it's taking place in your hometown. I really don't understand how you could have gotten this far when you're so forgetful."

"WHY YOU!" May yelled. "I'll have you know that I did too know about this contest. I just…" May hesitated wondering what she would say and after a second continued "didn't notice that it was so close already."

Drew looked at her with a face that said I-simply-don't-believe-you but decided not to argue with her. "Whatever you say May." He said airily. He turned around to walk away, but not before throwing a rose behind his shoulder.

May caught the rose smoothly and without a problem and just stared at Drew's retreating back as she held the rose close to her heart. Now I bet you all are wondering this: What was Blue doing when all of this was transpiring between May and Drew?

The answer my friend is very simple really. Blue had jumped onto the brick wall that was next to May's house and had been recording all that had just happened between May and Blue.

Once Blue decided that the footage of May watching Drew's retreating figure had gone long enough and was as romantic as it could get she hopped off the wall, stretched, and said "Well I better be heading off."

"Hmm…" May responded as she snapped out of her "Drew land" moment. Blue looked at May and said "I have to go."

"Why?"

"Because I have to eat and get ready to meet Red at 9."

'Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because he asked me to." Blue snapped not meaning to sound annoyed but it came across like that.

"Sorry."

"No… it's fine… I'm sorry. I'm just tired from the day's events. The whole Team Rocket thing kinda stressed me out."

May nodded her head understandingly and with a final wave Blue departed and headed down the road. Her destination: _The Pokemon Center._

As Blue walked slowly and calmly towards the Pokemon Center she noticed that a couple way ahead of her was Drew. _He's staying in the Pokemon Center? _Blue thought. _Odd… He always stays in one of those fancy pansy hotels._

Blue shrugged it off. As she was about to yell at Drew she noticed that he seemed to be speeding up his pace, before long he was sprinting, and a second later he was running. _Why is he….?_

Blue's thoughts stopped short when she saw the reason for Drew's out of the blue running. There was only one word to describe the horrible monsters that ran together like Taurus and surrounded the poor victim, Drew. _Fangirls._

They immediately had caught up to him and had surrounded him. You no longer could see that bright green hair in the midst of the craze fans. _Poor Drew… He never stood a chance _Blue thought feeling sorry for the coordinator. The only thing you could see was a large mass of girls all huddled into a tight, yet large circle waving their arms around like maniacs. _No doubt with things for him to sign and things to give him as precious momentos of their love to remember them by. _

The only thing you could hear though was high-pitch screams that were no doubt so loud that they could possibly be heard miles away and in the next town. It didn't help how high-pitch they were that the sound actually would hurt passerby's ears. _That percentage includes me… sadly _Blue thought cringing at the horrible screams filling the air.

_Do I help him or do I leave him? _After a couple seconds of thinking Blue decided that she would be her good ol' kind-hearted self and save Drew from his personal monsters (or demons if you ask her) known as fangirls… make them craze, rabid fangirls. _Now how to do it? _Blue stopped walking to get deep into thought of all her options. The last time she saw him she had played the "you could never take my place in his heart" card to get them to leave him alone. The time before that she had done the whole "We're Best Friends but there's something more" card (which she hopes to never have to repeat… too many death threats)

There was also the whole "I'm his girlfriend" card but she didn't want to do that one. She found that role more fitting for May to do and sadly May was not here. She had already played the "We're interested in each other so much it might lead to marriage" and hopes to NEVER EVER have to play that card again (especially since it was done to his parents who had wanted to get him engage already and to the most annoying, horrible, spoiled, snobby, crazed (more like obsessed) super high-pitched voice that is annoying brat that has ever roamed the earth)

At the thought of that girl Blue frowned remembering how many fights she had with her. They got so bad she actually called the girl a word that starts with a b and ends with a h and she never says those kinds of words… unless she's really really pissed (which is rare and hardly never) _Getting sidetracked here _Blue thought as she shook her head to get the thought of that brat out of her head. She had already used her police authority (one day when she was undercover and the other day when she was not undercover) _so what to do? _Blue was stumped. She had no clue how to save Drew.

She didn't have any more time to think because all of the sudden she heard a male voice cry out through the crowd of females. _DREW!_ Blue had no more time to think, she had to act now and fast. So she ran and when she got to the crowd, she forced and fought her way through till she got to the middle where Drew was standing calmly and trying to look like he wasn't affected by it but the fact that his shirt was ripped, his hair was a mess, and the look of "OMG I'M SAVED!" passed through his eyes when he saw Blue.

Blue started to talk but was not heard over the yells. After trying several times Blue got fed up with it and brought out a super loud whistle (got it for her police job) put it in her mouth and blew. The noise it produced caused all the fangirls, Drew, and passerby's to cry out in pain and cover their ears. The high-pitch noise even caused some windows from the stores near by to crack.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP AND BE QUITE!" Blue yelled in a commanding tone. The fangirls amazingly shut up and looked at her. Blue took a deep breath and said "Thank You. Now I want all of you girls to leave Drew here alone for the rest of his stay here in Petalburg."

The fangirls started to protest until Blue sent out her Feraligator and he threw a large water gun toward one side of the crowd. The girls cried out and cowered worried that they would get wet. "Alright listen here." Blue said venomously. "I am sick and tired of you girls bugging my friend Drew here. So I don't wanna hear another peep from any of you unless it's in the crowd at the contest and I don't wanna hear that you bugged him while he's here in Petalburg."

"And if we do so what?" A brave, yet foolish fangirl questioned coming out of the crowd a bit to have a glaring contest against Blue(which is the worst thing to do for Blue is a master at glaring)Blue gave her a death glare and responded.

"Not only will I personally deal with you, but my Feraligator here will gladly ruin your hair and outfits, and you'll be thrown into jail so you'll never see Drew again. Not a picture of him, not in a contest, not in a magazine, not in the TV, not anywhere! You got that!" Blue snapped out venomously. All the fangirls nodded their faces yes as they turned a sickly pale white from what she said. "Good… Now… BEAT IT!" Blue ordered.

In the next second all the fangirls ran away and it was just Blue and Drew.

"Thanks." Drew said looking grateful.

"No prob." Blue said moving her hand in the no prob motion shrugging her shoulders as they both started walking.

_Thank heavens my fans aren't like that _Blue thought. There was a loud rumbling noise coming from behind them and the ground was shaking. Drew and Blue looked at each other, then looked behind them to see a large crowd of people of men and women of all ages from little babies to old grandparents running at them. The worst part: They all had something with Blue's face on it meaning one thing and one thing only.

_They were Blue's fans._

"BLUE! WE LOVE YOU!" They shouted.

"RUN!" Blue yelled as she and Drew broke into a run heading to the Pokemon Center.

_I spoke too soon! _Blue thought as she and Drew ran like their life depended on it towards the Pokemon Center. The sad part of it all was… that it kind of did…

Finally they ran into the Pokemon Center the sliding doors closing behind them. They both bent down breathing heavily their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath. They looked at each other and started laughing. "Guess we both have fan problems." Drew joked.

"Ya… I guess… we do…" Blue answered laughing and shaking her head. Now I know what you're thinking why are Drew and Blue so friendly with each other? Am I correct? Yes of course I am… the answer to that question is...

They are actually really good friends.

They consider each other brother and sister. Drew is the older brother Blue never had and Blue is the younger sister Drew never had.

After they calmed down they parted ways to head to their rooms. Drew's was on the right side of the center and Blue's was on the left side of the center. There was also the tiny fact that Blue's fans was still after her so she had to go hide in her room until Officer Jenny got there to control them. While Blue waited for Officer Jenny to arrive she went ahead and took a bath. She then ordered room service and invited Dia and Ken (turns out there staying at the center) who she saw as she ran into her room as well as Drew to have dinner with her.

When they got to her room… well… more like suite… they sat down and were eating their dinner. As they chatted, the topic of conversation drifted from battling and coordinating into relationships and of course this allowed Blue the perfect moment to interrogate Drew about his feelings for May. "So Drew… do you like May?" Blue asked innocently.

Dia caught on to the plan and said "ya Drew… do you like her?"

Ken, of course was oblivious to this topic of conversation as he was busy stuffing his face with food. Drew didn't notice what both Blue and Dia were implying and said

"Ya… I do…just because I tease her doesn't mean I don't like her."

Blue and Dia both sweatdropped at how dense Drew was… or at least he was acting dense.

"So… do you consider May to be a good… close… friend of yours?" Dia questioned moving a bit over the table to peer at Drew's face better.

"Yes... I do." Drew answered smoothly not finding any harm in the question. Dia shared a secret smile with Blue.

Blue opened her mouth to say something when Ken beat her to it and said with food in his mouth smiling "I consider Dia to be a good close friend of mine."

Dia and Blue sweatdropped. Between Ken and Drew's stupidity in the romance field… they were _doomed._ How were they going to get Drew to admit into liking May?

A light bulb flashed on top of Blue's head. She had a plan. She whispered with Dia for a couple of seconds. Once they had established the plan Dia said "Let's play the question game!" After some persuading they got Ken and Drew to agree. Dia of course asked the first question "Favorite Pokemon?"

"Roselia. Definitely." Drew responded

"Uh… that's a tough one…" Ken said scratching his head. "I'll have to get back to you on that one.

_Figures _Dia thought as she sweatdropped.

"Uh… that's hard… I love Entei… but I also love Feraligator… and Empoleon… and Arcanine… and Growlithe… and Eevee and its evolutions…." Blue started muttering all the Pokemon she found cute and they was a lot.

"Um… okay… mines probably Lovedisc." Dia said.

"Alright next question…" It went on like this. Dia, Blue, Ken, and Drew would ask questions. Now after asking a ton of questions it was time to see if their plan would work. Blue turned on her video camera as she set it on the table pretending to be fixing it and aimed it at Drew's face "Drew, do you love May?" She asked innocently.

_**M: FINISH! What did you guys think! It's the moment of truth! Will Drew admit at least to Blue, Dia, and Ken that he's in love with May!**_

_**Dia: I liked it! He's gonna say yes he just has too!**_

_**Blue: So did I! Ya he just has too!**_

_**Drew: (blushing) WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT! I DO NOT LOVE HER!**_

_**M, Dia, and Blue: uhuh… ya… sure… just keep on telling yourself that big lie… because it's so obvious that YOU LOVE HER! (Giggles can be heard)**_

_**M: Well while we continue torturing Drew about his feelings for May why don't you click the button down there and…**_

_**Dia and Blue: REVIEW!**_


	12. Late!

_**M: M here bringing you a new chap!**_

_**May: YAY!**_

_**Dia: M does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. She just owns Blue, Red, Ken, and me!**_

_**May: On WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_Drew, do you love May?" She asked innocently. _

_**Drew's POV:**_

I got so used to the questions being pointless that I didn't think when I answered. "Yes." I answered truthfully.

"WE KNEW IT!" Dia and Blue yelled as they gave each other a high five.

"What did you know?" Ken asked confused.

Dia and Blue anime fell and said together "THAT DREW LOVES MAY!"

"I DO NOT!" I yelled blushing bright red.

"YOU DO TOO!" Dia and Blue yelled at me.

"We just asked you" Dia said trailing off as Blue took over.

"And you said that you did love May" Blue said as she gave me an accusing don't deny it look.

Ken looked rapidly from Dia and Blue to me, raised an eyebrow and said "So you're the guy May loves…" His words made me blush a bright red.

He then looked me over and after getting weird looks from me, Dia, and Blue said "What? I was just checking to see if I approve of him for May and if he looked good enough for her."

"Why?" Dia, Blue, and I asked at the same time. All of us were a bit weirded out by Ken's reply.

Ken shrugged his shoulders and said "Well since May's fathers not here I decided to be the judge and decide if Drew here could date May or not."

I raised my eyebrow at that answer. _What gives him that authority?_

Dia asked "Ken…who said you were the judge?"

Ken smirked (pathetic attempt if compared to my smirks) and said "Oh I don't know. Just the fact that I'm a guy…"

"SEXIST!" Dia yelled out angrily. She took out her mallet and was about to ram it onto his head when he raised his hand up in a "let me finish" motion.

"And there's also the fact…" Ken started. "That I'm the oldest in this group so **I **get to make the decision."

_That is the most stupidest reason I have ever heard. _

"How do you know you're the oldest?" I asked smoothly.

Ken smiled brightly and said "Simple. I'm 18 and I know that ALL of you are younger. I know for a fact that Dia is 16."

"In a half!" Dia yelled out her face burning red with anger. I raised my eyebrow at that response. _What is she? A little kid? And Ken? Is he serious? He's 18? He sure doesn't act like it._

Ken rolled his eyes and continued "Excuse me… she's 16 ½"

"Thank You." Dia said looking quite proud. _And here I thought she was the bright one._

"Anyway…" Ken said as he rolled his eyes again and turned to look to me. "You, Drew, are 17." _So what? He knows my age? He probably read it in a magazine._

"I know you're not impressed Drew since you probably think I read it off a magazine, but truth be told… I never read. _Ever._"

"It's true, he doesn't." Dia said nodding her head in agreement.

"Thanks for that info. I could have gone my whole life without knowing that useless info" I said sarcastically.

Ken glared at me and I just smirked at him. He then cleared his throat and continued with his _fascinating, interesting, _topic of conversation. _Notice the sarcasm there._

"May is 16 years old, so Drew your in luck cause the rumor mill says that May hopes to fall in love, date, and then marry a man who is a year older than her." Ken said giving me a chesire cat grin. _What is he implying? _I thought as I glared menacily at him since I really did know what he was implying but hey I have a front to keep up, but that didn't stop the unbearable blush that rose in my face at the thought of dating and marrying May.

Ken grinned smugly as it looked like he got the response he wanted from me. He then turned to look at Blue.

"And last but not least… Blue… well… to be frank… I have no clue how old you are… I just know that you're younger then me."

I raised my eyebrow at that. _Is this guy serious?_

Blue just smiled and nodded her head for him to continue. "Since you constantly disappeared and reappeared with a new identity by the time people found out who you were you had disappeared again. So I don't really know…" Ken finished grinning sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. _Is this guy for real? If everyone knows she was 5 when she became famous in Jhoto you just add the years to the year where in now and wala you get the girl's age. It's not that hard. It's obvious that she's…_

Blue laughed breaking my train of thought and said "15."

"Wha?" Ken asked looking at her, his head titled to the side a bit, with a confused expression on his face. I had to roll my eyes at this. It was unavoidable.

"15… I'm 15." Blue said smiling softly and happily.

"What?" Ken repeated again.

"She said she was 15. Do you not hear correctly?" I snapped at Ken as I leaned back against the chair propping it up against the wall. _I know I came off as mean, but I got annoyed._

Ken glared at me and said "I heard her. I'm just in shock."

"What's to be shocked about?" I muttered still a bit annoyed.

Ken was about to snap back, till Dia intervened and said "Drew… Ken's just in shock with the fact that Blue is already 15. I mean last time we had seen her was when she was 5."

"You met me?" Blue asked surprised. Blue's question was never answered though as Dia said "Well, we better go… It's getting a bit late and I want to rest up for tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?" I asked looking curiously at Dia and Ken who were getting up.

"A lot of things." Ken said. "Like for starters, Dia here is entering the Pokemon Contest so she wants to get up early to practice."

"You're a coordinator!" Blue and I both asked surprised at the exact same time.

Dia nodded smiling at us happily, as she gave us a friendly wink. "Yep! Ken here is out to win the Pokemon championship and I'm out to win the Grand Festival."

"We didn't know that." We both said at the same time. I glanced at Blue a bit annoyed that she kept talking the same time I did to see that Blue did the exact same thing meaning that she was glancing at me annoyed. _Sometimes we act like we're brother and sister… _I bittersweet thought then crossed my mine… _this was probably how it would be if we never had lost my little sister… I remember… that she had the same hair color and eye color as Blue (minus the blue hair extension) She would be the exact same age as Blue right now…_

I hadn't noticed but a sad smile crossed my lips as I looked down at my hands for a split second before I covered it up with a smirk and looked up to see Dia telling Blue and I(though I wasn't listening) about what was tomorrow.

"Tomorrow, there's a festival of some sort… I think… it's called Festival of Legends…"

"Before you ask, no we have no clue what that festival is about. Dia just wants to go since we're here and"

"It's a FESTIVAL!" Dia yelled as if that was reason enough. They then started arguing and it reminded me a lot of how me and May fight. _I wonder if they like each other… WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING! If I just thought that they reminded me of when I fight with May and then I think they like each other then doesn't that mean that I myself am implying that May likes me! When the sad truth is… that she doesn't… I like her… but she doesn't like me…_

I let out a small gust of breath to make my hair get out of my face with no luck. It seemed that Ken and Dia had completely forgotten about me and Blue as they continued fighting so I decided to do what I always do. _Leave._

As I got up I gave a salute to Blue (who was looking at me as if I was a traitor for leaving her here with an arguing Dia and Ken… not that I care… I mean this is hardly payback for making me confess my love for May) Anyway I walked out the door, looked to my right, saw like 10 Officer Jenny's trying to stop Blue's fans from going into the corridor, turned and took the long way to head to my room.

_**Blue's POV:**_

_I can't believe he left me here to deal with these two _I thought angrily as I started cursing Drew inside my head. _He's such a… a… pain! _Now I was stuck with an arguing Dia and Ken who sounded like May and Drew fighting mixed with the famous "Is too, is not" argument of Ash and Misty. _Though I must admit I can see a bit of my famous arguments with Red in the mix too _I thought looking up to the ceiling as I considered this prospect. _Either way… it's still annoying._

After several minutes of trying to intervene only to get yelled at by both of them, almost causing me to go packing to hide behind the couch, I got fed up with it. _And of course a "brilliant" plan crossed my mind. _I took out a Pokeball and silently called out my Espeon. "Es-peon" It cried out as it appeared sitting down rubbing its head with its front paw. I whispered in its ear the plan. It nodded at me and turned to look at the arguing "couple." Its eyes then glowed blue and the outline of Dia and Ken soon took on the same color of blue and a second later they were getting lifted into the air. Espeon then moved its head towards where the door was located and its psychic attack took Dia and Ken over as the door glowed blue and opened, once they passed, Espeon undid the control on them and closed the door. You know what's the worst, best, sad, yet funny part of it all…_they didn't notice._

I smiled as I crouched down and rubbed Espeon's head saying "Good job, Espeon." I then got up and as I was stretching I happened to see the clock. _Its 8:30 _I thought lazily…_WAIT! IT'S 8:30!_

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled panicking. I faintly heard Espeon cry out it's name probably looking at me like this: -_- as I ran around my room, getting something to wear, and then run straight into the bathroom, closing the door behind me loudly. After 10 minutes, I finally came out of the bathroom. I quickly checked myself over in the full-body mirror my room had.

I was wearing a cute fitting grey tank top that made it look like I was wearing a white tank top under it. When the tank ended a white embroidered cloth took its place for like two inches. I then put on top of that this purple layer thing that is like a vest but it's not. I was wearing black skinny at the hip jeans with black high heals. I had kept my hair down but it was lightly curled at the edges. For makeup I wore glittery purple eye shadow along with mascara, a bit of eyeliner, some blush, and some pink lipstick with lip-gloss. To add a cooler affect a sprayed this glitter thing on my arms so my arms would sparkle "glittery" a bit when I moved. I was also wearing a lightning bolt silver ring on my right hand and a silver crescent moon necklace. _This'll do I suppose _I thought as I looked at my reflection.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Espeon crying out to me. I looked at the time and saw that it was 8:50. _OH NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE! _

I still heard screaming fans through the door so I didn't know how I was going to get out. That is of course… till I saw the _window._

I returned Espeon as I grabbed my bag, ran to the open window (courtesy of Espeon's psychic attack before returning her) and jumped out of it landing on the ground, crouched with one hand against the ground. Immediately from when I landed I pushed my feet and took off running down the path.

_Destination: Petalburg's Fountain_

_**M: DONE! I HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**Dia, Ken, and Blue: WE LIKED IT!**_

_**Drew: (blushing) why did you make me say that I loved May!**_

_**M: cause you do**_

_**Drew: I DO NOT!**_

_**May :( walk in) you do not what?**_

_**Drew: (starts blushing and stuttering) Uh… Uh… N…N….Nothing!**_

_**M: May! What a pleasant surprised! Why don't you finish off this report!**_

_**May: (looks at M confused) Report? What report?**_

_**M: (sweatdrops) uh… never mind I'll do it.**_

_**If you wanna know what happens next then… REVIEW!**_


	13. Friends in The Club

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter!**_

_**May: YAY!**_

_**Dia: Can I do the disclaimer?**_

_**M: (in shock that someone actually wants to do it) Uh… ya… sure… go ahead…**_

_**Dia: (grins) M does not own Pokemon or any of the characters. She just owns her OC's Blue, Red, Ken, and me Dia!**_

_**M, May, and Dia: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Recap:**_

_Destination: Petalburg's Fountain_

I got to the fountain right as the clock struck 9. I was gasping for air and had my hands on my knees as I was bent over a bit breathing hard, trying to catch my breath. As my breathing started to slow down and became normal again someone whispered in my ear

"So you decided to show."

I immediately straightened up and whirled around to come face to face with Red. "DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled. "You almost gave me a heart attack." To confirm my words I put a hand against where my heard would be.

Red smirked at me and said while closing his eyes and shoving his hands into his pockets "Good. That means I did my job."

"WHY YOU!" I yelled as I started waving my arms around angrily as I fumed. Obviously that had no effect on him since he just walked passed me and continued down a path. I turned around ready to yell at him for walking away when he said over his shoulder "You coming."

I just stood there, my yells dying on my tongue as I just watched him walk away with a blank face before what he said registered in my head. "WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled as I ran after him. When I finally got next to him, we just walked in silence for a bit. Now, I've known Red for quite awhile now so I know that he doesn't really talk much.

So I decided to see what he was wearing since he gave _me _instructions on how to dress. He was wearing regular old blue jeans, black sneakers, and a white shirt that had like grey paint splattered on it and near the top part of the shirt there was different types of instruments you'll see in a rock band like drums and guitars shaded in with a darker grey. The words "I Rock" was under the picture in big, bold, red letters.

"So… where exactly are we going?" I asked looking at Red curiously.

He didn't respond for a couple of seconds before he grunted and said without looking at me "Somewhere." _Geez… that's helpful…_

"What's somewhere?" I asked.

"A place." He responded. _Geez… thanks… that's so specific it's unbelievable. _

I thought I had thought it but it looks like I ended up saying it out loud cause Red heard me… either that or he can read minds… ya I'm going with the latter.

"It's a surprise so stop asking me." Red snapped as he turned his head to look at me. I glared at him and started arguing with him. Before I knew it, we got to our destination… I guess since all of a sudden Red got quite, stopped, and moved his arm in front of me to stop me from walking. "Were here" He said with really no emotion in his voice.

I looked up at the building we stopped in front of. It looked like a plain old building to me… actually it kind of looked like an old abandoned Pokemon Gym. It wasn't destroyed or anything... it was in good condition… but it looked… I don't know…dead…

"Why are you taking me in there?" I questioned as Red opened the door and motioned for me to go in.

He rolled his eyes and said "Are you serious, Blue? Do you really think I'm gonna let something happen to you?" When I still refused to move he urged "Come on Blue. I just wanna show you something."

"Alright… but I swear if this is a trick…" I started to warn… well threaten him till he interrupted me and said rolling his eyes "That I'm gonna be in for it. Your gonna kill me… yada yada yada… trust me Blue… I know…" I smiled at him and he smirked at me. He then motioned me to enter the building with a nod of his head. After one more uncertain glance at him I slowly walked into the building. He walked in right behind me and closed the door leaving us in total pitch black _darkness._

"Red" I warned already glancing around.

"Hold on. Geez it's like you don't trust me." He muttered as he slowly started walking away from me.

"RED!" I shouted as I instinctively lunged forward grabbing his arm tightly.

"What? Don't tell me your scared of the dark… wait… I forgot… you…"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I lunged forward, putting my hand over his mouth to keep him from saying it.

"Just stay here. Nothing's going to happen. You're safe. I'm just going to turn on the light switch." Red told me trying to get me to let go of his arm. I shook my head no but then figured that he probably couldn't see me.

"No…" I whined like a little kid pouting as I tightened my hold on his arm.

"Blue… I promise you… you're save… It's ok… you can let go… nothing's gonna happen" Red told me in a soothing voice as he gripped my hands trying to calm me down. _Let me tell you something… it worked._

I slowly unclasped my hands from his arm, letting him go deeper into the dark building.

As I nervously waited there looking around wildly at every creek of the floor and every noise I heard. But it's not that I'm scared of the dark. I mean that's preposterous… Me… the Great Blue… enemy to all organizations like Team Rocket… afraid of the dark. Ha! What a joke!

But as I slowly waited there for Red to come back or something I slowly started getting more and more nervous. _I'm not afraid of the dark… I'm not afraid of the dark… I'm not afraid of the dark… I'm not… AW WHO AM I KIDDING! I'M TERRIFIED OF THE DARK!_

I heard the floor board next to me creak a bit and someone grabbed my arm a second before the lights turned on. If the lights had turned on a second before it would have saved me from screaming cause when I felt someone grab me I let out a death scream so loud it probably hurt as much as fan girls when they scream together. "BLUE! CALM DOWN! IT'S ONLY ME!" Red yelled alarmed as he immediately let me go as I struggled to get away from him.

"RED!" I yelled relieved when I noticed that it was just him.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said grinning apolitically and sheepishly at me.

"You? Scare me? Not a chance" I replied nervously trying to put a brave front.

"Blue?" Ken said in a Tell the truth tone of voice.

I sighed and said "Fine… You scared me… but you should know not to do that to me when you know that I'm afraid of the dark!" I yelled at him.

Red smiled and said "Sorry. Anyway, look." I glared at him for a second before turning my gaze to look around me. I gasped. The place was beautiful. The floor was like one of those fancy dancy wooden floors, the walls were bright colors and had those different colors stringers going around the whole room. There was even a small stage, with a large professional karaoke machine right next to it and an elevated DJ booth. On the ceiling I could see besides more stringers there was also those different color changing lights and a disco ball. This whole place looked like it could be a pretty cool club.

"Wow…" I muttered. "It's amazing…" Red looked smugged and said "It's the new club that's opening up in town."

I turned to look at him quickly "Wait… It's opening… then HOW DID YOU GET US IN!" I yelled already starting to worry about ending up in jail.

"Yo chill." Red said holding his hands up. "The place is having a special opening premier in about 5 minutes so naturally the place is already opened."

"Then why did we come see it now, when there's no one here."

"So that you could see it like this and also so I could scare you." Red said grinning sneakily.

"WHY YOU!" I yelled fire burning behind me.

"I kid! I kid!" He yelled backing away from me nervously. "The truth of the matter is that our good old friend Giovanna owns the club."

"WHAT!" I yelled out surprised by this sudden information. "Well… I mean his son owns the place."

"WHAT!" I yelled out again shocked. _His Son? Why on Earth would that kid want a club?_

"Ya… I don't know." Red said shrugging his shoulders. "Something about wanting him to meet people his age… specifically girls… since he needs to find a girl and learn how to be a bit friendlier."

I couldn't help it. I cracked up laughing. _What? It's my thing to do when under stress._

"Ya I know Blue. Giovanna's son running a club. Kind of funny. I got it. But you know that means that chances are were gonna see him here."

"Oh… ya…" I said my mood worsening. _I swear if that guy tries to mess with me again I'm gonna…_

"Don't worry Blue. I won't let him push you or throw you down a hole or something like he's done in the past." Red said rolling his eyes.

I grinned at him. "But why are we really here?" I asked him suddenly turning serious.

"Because the people who got invited to this premier opening are famous trainers and important, powerful, and rich people."

"So you think this is a plot to steal their Pokemon and try to take over the world at the same time."

"Yep. Pretty much."

"So I guess were not here to enjoy ourselves then."

"Nope."

"Figures…"

Red grinned at me and a second later millions of people started filing into the room from the door. I recognized many of them. So I guess Red was right. Chances are this is just a part of a plan. Red grabbed my hand and made us look like we just came in with the crowd. The lights turned off again and Red squeezed my hand reassuringly, and I squeezed back but quickly let go when the changing color lights turned on.

"Yo Yo Yo!" The DJ said. "This here is DJ S bringing you the latest and coolest music of the World and this is the opening of the "DANCE CLUB!"

Everyone screamed and cheered. _Geez what a creative name._

Soon the music started playing and everyone started dancing. Red and I started dancing keeping a watchful eye out for anything suspicious. I can't say we weren't having fun cause we were but not fully since we were technically on an unassigned mission. For some reason I felt drawn to look at my left and when I did a saw 3 people I wasn't expecting to see.

"ASH! MISTY! BROCK!" I yelled in surprised and happiness as I ran toward them leaving Red all alone on the dance floor as they looked in my direction.

"BLUE!" They yelled when they recognized me. I threw my arms around Ash and Brock (Misty was in between them) and squeezed all three of them in the same death hug. They hugged me back laughing as I finally let go.

"What are you guys doing here? I asked curiously shining in my eyes as they seemed to gleam with happiness.

Brock immediately responded. "We were invited."

Ash cut him off saying with a look of triumph on his face as he stood there all proud. "Actually they invited ME and the invite said I could bring two people with me so I did."

Misty bonk him on the head with her fist and said " They invited Ash even though he has yet to become a Pokemon Master and they invited me and Brock since not only did we travel with him but were gym leaders… so ya…" Misty said shrugging her shoulders.

"They also invited Dawn but she wasn't able to come" Misty said looking thoughtful.

"Really? Why?" I asked completely forgetting the fact that I'm suppose to be on a _mission _here not _socializing _and that I just left Red by himself. _Must be because of a contest or something. _

Misty looked thoughtful and said "I don't know… Brock… why wasn't Dawn able to come?" She asked turning to look at Brock.

"She's traveling with Zoey, Kenny, and Paul now" Brock answered. _WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! SHE'S TRAVELING WITH THEM! WHY WASN'T I INFORMED!_

Of course though the only thing that came out of my mouth was "Paul? Out of all the people to travel with she's traveling with Paul." I probably had a shocked beyond belief expression on my face but that's alright. Brock nodded glumly and Ash nodded angrily his eyes squinting into a glare as he thought of Paul. Misty just looked bored of her mine.

She leaned in closer to whisper to me "Dawn's probably having an attack since she's traveling with _both _Kenny and Paul." She smiled mischievously at me and wriggled her eyebrows. I laughed and nodded my head to agree. _That's right… Dawn's in love with both Kenny and Paul… wow… that must be hard to travel with both guys you like… poor Dawn…_

"BLUE! BLUE!" I heard Red yell. _Red? OMG! RED! I FORGOT ABOUT HIM! _I turned around to see Red dodging through the crowd as he tried to get to me. That's not the only thing I noticed though. He also had an annoyed expression on his face and it looked like he was about to crack and yell. I didn't have to wait long to see why he was like that for all he had to do was get partially out of the crowd for me to see the girl wrapped around his arm in a death grip. _Who the hell is that?_

"RED! I'M SORRY I LEFT YOU! IT'S JUST THAT I SAW ASH, MISTY, AND BROCK, AND I JUST HAD TO SEE THEM AND…" I yelled trying to ignore the girl on his arm.

"Hey it's alright. I get it." Red said smiling at me, he then looked at the girl wrapped smugly around his arm and his smile dropped from his face and in its place was a frown.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were looking at me and then to Red. I then noticed that they were waiting for introductions. "Oh. Guy's this is Red. Red, this is Ash, Misty and Brock" I said pointing to the corresponding person. They greeted each other and my attention then turned to the girl still clutched to Red's arm. "Um… Red… who's this?" I asked trying to hide the fact that this girl clinging to him was bothering me.

"I don't know" he said through gritted teeth as he glared slightly at the girl and then looked at me with pleading eyes asking for help.

"Sharen…" The girl said moving away from Red but not letting go of his arm completely.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I looked her over. She was shorter than me by a bit, even though she was wearing black high heels (that had a heel so big that it looked like you could kill someone with them) so Red looked awfully tall next to her. She was wearing black leather leggings that were WAY WAY too tight on her along with a red blouse that had a tight, deep V-neck and only went up to half her stomach. She had her hair pulled up half way and the rest of it was down and her makeup _my god _her makeup. She looked like she was trying to impersonate one of those china dolls that had tons tons of make up on except she had more on.

"My name's Sharon." The girl, apparently named Sharon, said fluttering her eyes as she looked at Red. _Wow… it's so obvious that she's flirting… and I don't like her. _Before I was even able to open my mouth she glared at me and said "And no you can't have him back. He's mine now."

"Excuse me" I sputtered out. "Hate to break it to you, but he's with me."

Sharon glared at me and said while making her hold on Red's arm even tighter if that was possible " well you left him all alone on the dance floor, so naturally I went over and danced with him so it's your own fault for leaving him."

Red glared at Sharon and tried to wiggle his arm out of her grip. "Actually I never danced with you. You just grabbed me. So let go."

"No!" Sharon said pouting. "Your mine!"

I glared at her and I swear Misty (being the strongest) had to hold me back to stop me from attacking Sharon. Though that didn't stop me from spitting out "You don't know who you're dealing with so I suggest you let him go."

She glared at me and opened her mouth to no doubt reply with a "nasty" comment but she never got the chance for someone said "Do as she says and let the guy go." We meaning Ash, Misty, Brock, Red, me, and the brat… I mean Sharon turned to look at the direction of the voice to see a young man come out of the crowd.

He walked towards us with a sort of arrogant, yet loose stride, accompanied of course with a mischievous, knowing smirk that had a bit of arrogance in it as well . At the most he was 19. He was tall… a bit taller than Red. He was wearing a faded grey suit(it was button a bit more than half way leaving the area closest to the chest open letting us see his fancy silk white shirt with a dark gray tie) with black dress shoes yet for some reason he didn't look out of place wearing that here in this club.

His hair, which was like pure silver that was dark yet light at the same time, and it went down to a bit past his ear. His eyes were a bright silvery grey that seemed to sparkle. This wasn't just a _guy_ though, this was ? In other words… it was _Silver_.

"SILVER/?" Red and I both yelled. _I think you can tell who called him what… if you can't then all I have to say is that __**I**__ called him ?_

He scowled and glared lightly at me for a second for calling him ? But it immediately disappeared as soon as it appeared. The brat's mouth dropped open as she examined him as he walked towards us. She immediately let go Red's arm (which is a relief, may I say, and not just for me, for Red too since he immediately started shaking his arm trying to get his blood circulating again) and started making sure her hair was fine and was pulling her top a bit lower. _Girls like her make me sick _I thought already feeling a bad taste in my mouth.

He walked over to us and said in a smooth voice as he looked at Red and I. "Red…" He said as he looked at him for a second. "Blue…" He said in the same smooth voice as he connected his eyes with mine as he grabbed my hand in his and brought it near to his face. "It's so good to see you again…" He continued as he kissed my hand, and then lightly let go of it. _Okay… what the hell is wrong with him? _I thought a bit weirded out, yet happy since I saw Red give him a death glare after he kissed my hand, though I don't know why that made me happy. Silver nodded his head in greeting to Ash, Misty, and Brock who were looking at us with their eyebrows raised. All of us turned to look at Sharon as she cleared her throat… _loudly_… to get Silver's attention.

"Hi… I'm Sharon…" She said in a flirty voice, fluttering her eyes, as she leaned closer to him making her shirt ride up a bit more and cause her V-neck to show more. _Bleh… this girl is making me feel like throwing up… and want to throw her off a brick… _My thoughts were broken when Silver turned to talk to us again, completely ignoring Sharon.

"So, are you enjoying yourselves?" He asked with a formality appearing in his voice, and posture. We (excluding Sharon) nodded our heads yes. _Something is seriously wrong…_

I shared a glance with Red and it was clear that he agreed with me. So now we both had to be on our guards even more. "Good…Good…that's very good…" Silver said nodding his head approvingly. "I'm glad you're enjoying _my _club." He made sure to emphasize the word my.

"Your club!" Ash, Misty, Brock, and Sharon (who was happily ignored) asked looking surprised. Red and I both faked surprised as well. Silver grinned and nodded his head proudly to assure us.

"Yes… my club…"

"Well… it's very nice…" I said glancing at Red quickly and then returning my gaze towards Silver.

"Thank You…"

"Well… look at the time… we should be going… it's getting quite late…" Red said looking at his watch as he slung an arm around my shoulder ready to lead me out of there.

"You can't leave now!" Silver said urgently. "The night has just begun!"

"That is true…" Misty said looking thoughtful and begging me with her eyes to stay since she probably wanted to have a girl to talk to, after being with Ash and Brock for who knows how long. _Poor Misty… traveling with them must be hard…_

"And besides!" Silver said. "The best part of the night: The Karaoke hasn't even started!"

"Oh… really…" I muttered looking at Red telling him with my eyes that he had to decide.

"I suppose… we'll stay… for a bit longer…" Red grumbled, taking his arm off me.

"YES!" Misty cheered throwing a fist into the air with happiness. Silver, I could tell… was quite pleased with the smile that had crept up onto his face… _He's planning something…_

"That is great… perfect even…" He said smiling _way _too politely at us. He's never this polite… He's always rude and obnoxious and he's like the _original Paul_… except worse. "Oh you must excuse me for a second…" he said politely as he dismissed himself from our conversation. Sharon went running after him, still trying to get his attention.

"Something's up…" I muttered to Ash, Brock, Misty, and Red. The latter of course was confused so me and Red filled them in lightly. They agreed to keep a look out for anything odd as well. The whole club got quite and everyone stopped dancing as Silver walked up onto the stage.

The DJ then said into his mike "Yo, Yo, Yo. The owner of this club, Mr. Rocket, will like to say something to ya all."

Silver nodded at him, took the mike and started saying "Hello…" his voice bounced around the whole room, echoing even. "I would first like to thank all of you who took time out of your busy schedules to come to my club DANCE. The real entertainment begins now. It's time for Karaoke!"

Half of the crowd cheered and the other half groaned. "But do not worry!" Silver said grinning an award-winning smile causing half the girl population located in the club to swoon. "Tonight… only one person shall perform. Not just a person though, no, this person is a well-known champion all around the world, in fact she is considered a legend. To give you guys a small hint she has 4 Pokemon Master Championship titles to her name, she's a Jhoto native, and I am proud to call myself her rival…"

_I have a bad feeling about this… He wouldn't… would he… _I thought as I glared at him already feeling dread creep it's way up my back as the thought of what he was doing creeped into my mind. "Ladies and Gentlemen… I am proud to present to you, singing tonight live, the one, the only, BLUE!"

_**M: What did you think? I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Wow… I wrote 14 pages! My longest chapter yet!**_

_**Blue: WOW!**_

_**Ash: YAY! I'M IN IT!**_

_**Misty: ASH! YOU'RE INTERRUPTING! (Hits Ash over the head)**_

_**M: (sweatdrops) this chapter was going to be longer… but I thought it was long enough as it is so I decided to cut it. **_

_**Brock: If you wanna know what Silver is up to? What is going to happen in the club? And more then **_

_**Ash: REVIEW! (Runs away as Misty chases him)**_


	14. Singing and Door Hurting

_**M: I'm bringing you a new chapter, live, from DANCE… literally… so be prepared! I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's Blue, Red, Dia, Ken, Silver, and sadly Sharen… I also don't own the song Kicking and Screaming. Miley Cyrus owns it. **_

_**Oh and before I forget! I made a song oneshot for the song Bad Boy by Cascada for the Peter Pan 2003 movie so if any of you are interested check it out and review. It's called Bad Boy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen… I am proud to present to you, singing tonight live, the one, the only, BLUE!"_

_Oh I'm going to kill him _I thought as I glared at him as the whole crowd broke into loud cheers. Red looked at me and raised his eyebrow. Help I mouthed to him. He nodded his head no and motioned towards the stage. _I'm gonna kill him too _I thought as I scowled at him as I grudgingly forced my way through the crowd that parted open for me, and headed to the stage steps, to meet up with Silver(who had a smug grin on his face)

As I looked out to the crowd I could see Ash, Misty, and Brock with shocked faces. _Probably just noticed who I am… oh look it's the brat… hah she looks like she's gonna die… I told her not to mess with me… _I smirked at her as I saw her gaping at me with her eyes wide opened in shock.

"Pick whichever song you'll like" Silver said into the microphone showing me a million dollar smile that of course had no effect on me as I glared at him. He passed me the microphone and as he passed me to get off the stage he whispered in my ear "good luck… you'll need it…" He left the stage chuckling to himself. I glared at his back and using my peripheral vision I saw Red getting closer and closer till he was in the front row right in front of the stage. Ash, Misty, and Brock weren't far behind either. _Well guess I'm stuck singing… _I don't think I sing good and it looks like Silver knows it… either that or he's guessing… and he's probably doing this so I make a fool out of myself… or…nah… not gonna happen…

I looked at all the choices… the only song that called out to me I refused to sing… something that has to do with Jigglypuff always happens when I sing it… so I picked the song that I had a feeling would fit the best for this situation. The DJ looked shocked at my request. _Looks like it was a plan… Silver wants me to sing the other song… but I won't… I refuse…_

The DJ of course had to comply and said into a mike "Yo, Yo, Yo… the Great Blue here has chosen Kicking and Screaming …" I whispered quickly into his ear and he finished off saying "Though… it's gonna be Blue Style… cause you know that's how she rolls." _Well here goes nothing… _ I thought as I gripped the mike tightly, moved it closer to my lips, and turned to look at the crowd as the song started and I started singing.

"_**Don't keep me waiting, anticipating**_" I turned to look at Silver as I sang the next verse. "_**Treating me like a fool. I got news for you**_." I moved my head up a bit signaling him out.

I then turned around giving my back to the crowd as I sang "_**I'm turning my back**_" I then moved my left arm up, to the side making it cross my chest, my hand clenched into a fist and then moved it back down quickly as I sang "_**I'm dropping a bomb on you**_."

I turned to look at the crowd and directed the next line I sang to Red. "_**You want me, you**_ _**need me! Believe me, you'll be callin'**_. I then moved my hand up next to my ear and did the call me sign. I then continued looking at him as I sang "_**You love me!**_" I then turned to look at Silver as I sang the next line "_**You hate me!**_" I then just looked at the crowd as a whole, pointing at them and then moving my hand back in a beckoning, come closer signal as I sang "_**Believe me, you'll come crawlin'**_." _So far so good… looks like they don't hate it… _It's true… it looked like they were enjoying themselves for they were already dancing in place smiling and screaming like one would do in a concert. I also started getting more comfortable up on the stage as my fear and shyness melted away.

I moved down and quickly back up, and then pointed to the crowd as I sang "_**So get down**_ _**and get off**_. _**Let me show you what you'll be missing**_…" I smiled at the screaming crowd quickly as I placed a hand over my heart as I sang "We_** break up**_…" I then clenched the fabric of my shirt that would be over my heart as I crouched down quickly, leaning my head a bit down as I sang out "You_** break down**_…" I then did a quick kick before leaning over towards the crowd a bit as I sang "Gonna_** drag you through this kicking and screaming**_!"

I moved quickly backwards sending my hair flying back all rock star style as I sang looking at the crowd as if I was deliberately talking to them my eyes blazing as I moved around the stage once in a while leaning closer to the crowd and placing my hand right under my neck. "_**Don't keep me guessing. I'm your favorite obsession. Don't give me that lame excuse. Is it me that your messing With that same old confession. You're the**_ _**one with something to l-ose**_…"

I then moved to stand on the first step to get closer to the screaming and dancing crowd as I sang. "_**Watch out now! Don't blackout! There's no doubt!**_" I quickly looked at Silver as I sang the next line. "_**You can't have it! Control you! I'll own you! I'll show**_ _**you, but you still can't have it!**_" I then repeated the same movements I did when I first did the bridge as I sang it again. "_**So get down and get off. I'm gonna show you what you'll be missing. We break up, you break down**_..."

I turned around quickly and jumped back onto the main part of the stage as I sang out "_**Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming!**_" I then started doing those short walking jumps as I sang "So_** get down and get off!**_"

I moved my hand to my chest to signal myself as I sang "You're_** not the only one that**_ _**I've been missing**_. _**We break up**_…" I went down to the ground as I sang out "You_** break**_ _**down!**_" I then hopped right back up quickly as I continued singing. "_**Gonna drag you**_ _**through this kicking and screaming!**_" I had loosened up even more now and was dancing as I sang.

"_**Watch out now! You'll find out! You'll cry out!**_" I looked at Sharon quickly giving her a smirk that Drew would've been proud of as I sang out, deliberately singing this to her "_**There's no one above me!**_" I then turned my gaze to Red who was staring straight at me and I had been following my every movement with his eyes (yes… I noticed) and sang the next part of the song deliberately to him. "_**I play hard! Don't run far! Come back now! I really**_ _**do like you**_." I said the last line of that verse with a sweet caring voice as I looked at him. I then immediately turned back to look at the whole crowd and continued singing, dancing and I even went down from the stage to sing as I danced with the people.

"So_** get down and get off! I'm gonna show you what you'll be missing! We break up, you break down! Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming! So get down and**_ _**get off! You're not the only one that I've been missing! We break up, you break down!**_"

I then started going back up the steps to the center of the stage quickly as I sang out "_**Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming!**_"

To finish it off, I stopped moving in the center of the stage, looked at the crowd as I placed the microphone closer to my mouth and sang "You'll_** be**_…" I finished the rest of the verse as a high note as I sang out "Kicking_** and Screaming!**_" I then moved the hand that was holding the microphone back down to be my side quickly, and nodded my head at the crowd as the song finished off with a BAM! I was breathing hard as I smiled out at the crowd as they erupted into loud, happy, cheers. Ash, Misty, and Brock were among them in the cheering, and Red was smiling gently at me and nodded his head at me (his way of congratulating me) and my smile grew even bigger as I saw the scowl that was on Sharon's face as she glowered at me. _Guess she picked up the message I sent her… _I snickered to myself (in my head of course) and I saw Silver walking quietly and slowly up onto the stage clapping slowly with a tight, (cough fake cough) smile on his face.

"Thank You Blue for that amazing performance! Did you guys like it?" He asked the crowd and got answered with an eruption of cheers. I felt myself blushing at the crowd's reaction…_I'm not really a good singer…_

I smiled and waved to them mouthing thank you several times. I then turned to walk down the stage but stopped when Silver stopped me saying with a tight smile and an urgent look in his eyes "Don't you want to sing another song… perhaps one called Lullaby…"

I smiled my own tight, fake, smile at him and responded "No. Sorry ? But I have to go. It's getting late…" I then grabbed the mike from him and said into it "I wanna say thanks to all of you. You guys were a great crowd… and I suggest you start heading home now… it's late and I know all of you want to go to the festival tomorrow." I smiled happily at them as I saw them start talking about how they really should go home, gave a mocking smirk to ?, and went down the stage to get bombarded by hugs and compliment from Ash, Misty, and Brock.

I laughed as they each hugged me. "You were great!" Misty squealed squeezing me in a death hug. I laughed and patted her on the back till she let go.

"Thanks… but I'm not a good singer…" I replied.

"You're good enough and besides your energy is what really got the crowd going…" Brock said smiling a proud smile that one would only see on a father… or on a _Brock._ I gave him my thanks a second before Ash bombarded me with an _important _question.

"BLUE! I didn't know you were THE legendary trainer, Blue! We HAVE to BATTLE!" I smiled and told him that we would, not really paying much attention to him since I saw Red leaning against the wall smiling a gentle smile at me. I smiled back and walked over to him, the gang following me.

When I was in hearing range he said in a soft voice "Great job, Blue…" "Who knew you could sing…" He finished off saying with a teasing smirk. I glared at him. _I knew he was being too nice… _The glare didn't last long for all he did was smile at me and it disappeared, and in its place my heart fluttered. _What is wrong with me? _I thought since I had never felt this way around him… or anyone for that matter…

"Oh by the way good job in making everyone decide to leave… Come on lets go." Red said smiling at me as he turned around, signaling that it was time to go so me along with the two fighting lovebirds (literally… they were fighting right now…) and Brock started walking to the club's exit. As people walked… more like speed-walked past us they congratulated me for my singing. Since I'm not very good with people I don't know I felt so relieved when we exited into the cool, cold night air. Ash, Misty, and Brock left us to go to their hotel so it was just Red and I walking back to the Pokemon Center.

_**Red's POV:**_

"Did he have the song?" I asked Blue looking at her softly with curiosity written over my face.

She looked at me expressionless before she sighed and nodded saying so softly that I hardly heard her "Yes… he did…"

Her eyes looked sad and glassy as she looked on ahead. I could tell that she wasn't fully there at the moment and was remembering the only thing she could remember from her past's _past. _I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could.

I grabbed her hand with mine and gave it a light squeeze to let her know that I was there for her. She didn't squeeze my hand back or even look like she noticed that I had grasped her hand… but I knew she did… and I knew that she was thankful for the action.

We walked in silence for a bit longer before I saw the Pokemon Center up ahead. "We're here…" I whispered to her as I tugged her towards the center's sliding doors.

"WAIT!" She yelled realizing something. But I guess it was too late. We had already entered the center and were surrounding by her _lovely, beautiful, unannoying _fans (notice the sarcasm)

They all started gushing, talking, screaming, and taking photos… you get the picture as I walked her through them. She was looking down, so her hair fell a bit in her face, covering her from view. They were all having attacks when they saw that we were holding hands.

They started screaming things like your dating! You're together! I always knew you two were in love! You know the random, normal, pointless things. I pushed us through the crowd that actually eagerly parted for us. I asked Nurse Joy which way her room was and walked, holding her hand, till we got to her door.

"We're here Blue" I whispered giving her hand another squeeze. She looked up, and at her surroundings before muttering an oh… I believe…

"I'll see you tomorrow." I muttered as I kissed her on the forehead and waited till she went inside her room and locked the door. I then sat down, next to her door, leaning against the wall, waiting for morning to come.

_**Blue's POV:**_

I felt Red kiss my forehead, and even though last time it had caused me to blush, my current mood didn't allow it. I just went straight into my room. I know he understands what I'm feeling so I know he won't be offended by my lack of response. I changed and went into bed, closing my eyes as I let sleep overtake me but even in my dreams, the remembrance of my past past's still haunted me.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Drew's POV: **_

I was heading to Blue's room to see if she wanted to have breakfast with me, Ken, and Dia. As I got closer to her room I saw a shadow sitting next to her door. Once I was closer I was able to see that it was that guy… _what was his name again_… Red! There we go! He was sitting next to her door, leaning against the wall, sleeping. _What the?_

He immediately awoke as he heard my footsteps. "What are you doing in front of Blue's door?" I asked him my over-protectiveness coming through. He scowled, and glared at me before responding.

"Why are YOU coming to her door?" I could tell that this guy was more protective over Blue then I was. I was only that protective with May since I loved her and all that… so I assumed that it was the same with this guy. Though it didn't stop my sudden hatred for him… a hatred that _a brother usually feels for his sister's boyfriend._

We were in a glaring and scowling contest when I heard shuffling coming from inside the room. _Blue's awake. _A second later, the door opened, hitting Red fully. "OW!" He yelled. I couldn't help but snicker at this kid who I have a strong dislike for sudden pain.

Blue stepped out and closed the door wondering who yelled ow and when she saw who it was she yelled out "RED!"

_**M: DONE! Whew (wipes forehead) this was a hard chapter to type! **_

_**Ash: Why?**_

_**M: because of the whole Blue singing part. It was hard to type. Anyway, who would've thought that Blue could sing.**_

_**Ash: Uh… you… and I NEED TO BATTLE HER!**_

_**M: (sweatdrop) Ash… I was talking to the readers not you…**_

_**Ash: Readers? I don't get it.**_

_**Misty: (glares at Ash) you're an idiot…**_

_**Brock and M: (sweatdropping as they see Ash and Misty start to fight)**_

_**M: If you wanna know what happens next then…**_

_**Brock: REVIEW! **_


	15. The Old Gang is back together!

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of DANCE CLUB! First off I just want to say sorry for the long time it took me to update. It's just that with school I haven't had a time to breath. But anyway lets continue here cause I know you guys don't want to hear…well read… about me complaining about school.**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own Pokemon she only owns her OC's Blue, Red, Dia, and Ken. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**Blue stepped out and closed the door wondering who yelled ow and when she saw who it was she yelled out "RED!"**_

"OMG! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Blue yelled panicking as she bent down to check Red for injuries. "DREW! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS BEHIND MY DOOR!" Blue yelled glaring daggers at Drew. She didn't give him time to respond as she helped Red up making him lean against her for support (making Red smirk at Drew and Drew give him the famous brother "Don't try anything" glare.

Blue helped Red inside her room and Drew followed calmly. After making Red sit down in a chair Blue turned to the case of the matter. "Why were you two outside of my door?"

"I came to see if you wanted to have breakfast with me, Dia, and Ken." Drew answered.

"I was protecting you…" Red muttered.

"What?" Blue and Drew questioned.

"Since you-know-who is in town I figured he might try something so I slept in front of your room to protect you…" Red muttered holding the ice pack Blue gave him against his head.

"You slept outside my room the whole night…" Blue started. "Why would you do that!" Drew nodded his head in agreement until these words came out of Blue's mouth "Why didn't you tell me! You could have stayed in my room with me! Sure you would have slept on the couch but it's better than sleeping outside on the floor!"

Drew snapped his attention towards Blue shocked. _What! She can't have a guy that likes her sleeping in the same room as her! Sure me and May did that when we traveled in Jhoto together but still! That's different! _He thought to himself but of course since Blue knew that he and May shared a room several times he couldn't tell her that it was not appropriate for her and Red to share the same room.

"I thought that you would think that I just wasn't able to get myself a room…" Red muttered.

Blue snorted and said "Please Red you know as well as I do that you have the cash and the connections."

"What?" Drew questioned.

"There convenient side effects to being The Blue's biggest Rival." Red answered smirking at Drew.

Drew was about to open his mouth to no doubt start fighting with Red. "So Drew! Red and I'll take up your offer to have breakfast! Come on! Let's go! Blue said kicking them out of her room as she locked the door. _Seriously I love Drew like a brother but I could do without the brotherly over protectiveness. _

"Drew! Blue! Over here!" Dia's voice ranged out in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. She was sitting down in a booth wearing the outfit that had gotten wet (of course she dried it) with Ken next to her staring adoringly at his Badge case.

"Hey guys I hope you don't mind that I'm dragging Red along!" Blue said happily. They nodded their head saying that they didn't mind.

"So we better go get May" Dia stated.

"Are you crazy? It's too early to wake May up." Drew started.

"The earliest she can get up is 9. 7 is way too early for her."

"Oh…" Dia said.

"Either way her mom makes her eat breakfast in the house. It's an agreement they made since they hardly ever see her." Blue said.

Everyone made their way out of the Center and headed to a little café. After they finished eating there they made their way to the park where Drew and Dia were planning on training for the contest. When they got there they were stopped by a big burly construction man. "Sorry kids parks off limits."

"What! Why!" Dia yelled.

"We're preparing for the festival of Legends."

"It's going to be here?" Dia questioned.

"Yep." Was the short answer response from the worker?

"I thought all the festivals were in the plaza…" Dia muttered.

"They are. Well…usually… but the Festival of Legends is different… it's…_special_…" The worker said rubbing his beard.

"How is it different?" Blue questioned.

"Um…it's…complicated… I really don't know… first time Petalburg City is going to do it…they really haven't told us much about it..."

"So you don't know anything?" Drew questioned.

"Not really. Only that the festival does have to do with all the legends and it's the same day as the Pokemon Contest."

Wait… so that means that whoever goes to the contest can't come to the festival?" Ken questioned looking worriedly at Dia's crestfallen face. Making her choose between her two biggest passions Contests and Festivals was just not fair.

"No no no. You misunderstood. It's the same day but at night. I reckon that you'll have an hour after the Pokemon Contest before the festival starts."

"Oh…okay… thanks for the info…" Blue said waving at the worker as he went off to continue working as they all left to go to May's house…or well more precisely her fathers gym… that is of course till they remembered that it was destroyed.

"Oh man…Norman's gonna kill me…" Blue muttered.

"Why you?" Dia questioned.

"Um…because he's going to find out everything that happened…" On their confused looks Blue enlightened them. "May can't lie. She's really bad at it. So Norman's going to question her and she's going to tell him. And then he's going to kill me and her and possibly Ken for messing up his gym."

"But we didn't mess it up! Team Rocket did!" Ken cried out.

"Yeah well Norman knows who I really am so he's going to say that Team Rocket shouldn't have caused that much destruction." Blue said shrugging her shoulders. "But there's still a week before he gets here so hopefully they'll fix the gym before then."

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"What I mean is…"

Red interrupted Blue to say "She called her psycho fan club and asked them if they could fix the gym up for her and they agreed."

"What?" Dia, Ken, and Drew asked.

"Her fans always find a way to come through for her." Red said shrugging his shoulders.

"So there not like Drew's fan that are annoying and useless..." Dia questioned.

"Nope. There useful and there rarely that annoying" Blue stated. "If I'm in Jhoto the fans are pretty normal. It's not like they'll chase me down the street like they did here. They don't really make a scene unless I'm battling someone or something…"

They made their way to May's house. Right when Drew knocked on the door a super loud scream of anger was heard making them all cringe. It was only 8 but they were going to ask May's mom if she knew anyplace they could practice. "That…sounds…like…May!" Drew yelled panicking worrying that something was happening to May. He started knocking louder but no response.

They then heard May's mom yelling "STOP! STOP!"

"It sounds like there in trouble!" Dia said alarmed.

"Espeon! Use teleport!" Blue yelled throwing Espeon's poke ball.

Espeon came out and immediately complied teleporting all of them into the middle of the chaos. May's mom Caroline was standing in the kitchen door way yelling with Max hiding behind her. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were running for their lives in circles round and round the house.

What were they running from you ask? Why, they were running from an enraged May. "!..." Was the only response Blue, Dia, Ken, Red, and Drew could give as they watched the scene unfold.

"What happened?" Dia asked.

"They woke May up before 9. You would think that after traveling with her for at least what two, three years they would have learned that by now." Drew said.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Hey…that's the guy who's as love-sick as Ken!" Dia yelled pointing at a panic-stricken Brock. Brock upon hearing a girl's voice looked and hearts filled his eyes. He stopped running for his life and went running at Dia holding her hands in his proclaiming his love for her…again…

"Oh! What sweet beauty do I see! Seeing you makes the dangers and troubles I face disappear. Oh what!" He was stopped when he caught sight of Blue. "Oh! I must have been good!" Brock shouted grasping both Dia and Blue in his arms making Ken and Red glare at him. "For the Pokemon gods have given me two beauties's to have in my grasp! I…" He was stopped there by a mallet being thrown over his head.

"Brock! Let them go!" Misty's voice rang out grasping him by the ear and dragging him away from them.

"And that's the girl who gave me the mallet!" Dia proclaimed happily once Brock had let go of her and Blue.

Misty turned to look at the girl smiled and said "Hey! It's you!" May's outraged scream caused Brock and Misty to stop in fear. They looked though and let out a sign of relief. May was only chasing Ash (Pikachu had jumped into Caroline's arms). Either A. May hadn't noticed that Misty and Brock stopped running or B. She didn't care and only wanted to kill Ash (since he's the one who woke her) and Misty and Brock and Pikachu were running for nothing.

They chose to go with B. Ash was screaming for his mother as he ran around and around and around. Everyone sweatdropped. "Shouldn't we help him?" Ken asked.

Everyone thought about it for a second before saying "Nahh. She'll stop soon enough." They then made their way to Caroline and asked her where they could practice. She told them that behind the greenhouse was Norman's training grounds for his Pokemon.

So everyone made their way to rocky field behind the greenhouse. It wasn't the best place to practice for a contest but at the same time it was. If you could make a move look good here than it was sure to look good in the contest arena. Drew went to the left and Dia went to the right. Separately they started training. Misty, Brock, Blue, and Ken just sat down in a large rock in the middle to talk.

Misty and Brock informed them that they went to May's house and when they saw that she was still sleeping Brock remembered how she couldn't wake up till 9. Ash, being the impatient idiot that he is, couldn't handle waiting so he went upstairs to wake May up and well… that's how they ended up getting chased. Finally it was 9 so they all made their way back to the house to see May chasing Ash still but less crazy.

Drew then waited for Ash to pass him and when he did he stuck out his leg so May ended up tripping. He caught her as she fell and held her tightly to him as she struggled to brake free. Once the clock changed to 9:01 May stopped struggling and was back to normal (if you count the major blush on her face as normal)

Drew after two minutes let her go and gave her a smug smirk. May just glared at him and made her way up the stairs to change as a gasping for breath Ash dranked like 10 gallons of water to quell his thirst…which resulted into him being an hour in the bathroom. After he was done going to the bathroom they all left to the Pokemon Contest Hall (which was brand new. It just opened this morning).

Red didn't want to go but Blue forced him to. When they all entered the hall they couldn't help but gasp (except for Red) it was beautiful. The floors and wall were painted a rich gold. Pictures of all the Grand Festival winners lined across the whole left wall and all the pictures of the Grand Festival winners Pokemon lined across the whole right wall. Behind the receptionist counter was a **HUGE **picture of the current Grand Festival Champion and his Pokemon.

They were possibly at least a 100 people in the hall and the hall was still spacious (it's a really really big contest hall) a royal red carpet went from the entrance door through a little path to the receptionist desk. The line to enter the contest was huge. So Dia, Drew, and May were left in the line as Ash, Misty, Brock, Ken, Red, and Blue made their way to the red leather couches. They plopped down to wait.

After a bit they all got up and started looking at all the photos. Once that was done they looked to the line and saw that their friends were only half-way to the line. So they started looking around the hall and found a humongous training room. Coordinators of all ages were there practicing with their Pokemon and they were even some Pokemon Trainers practicing there as well (most likely because the park is closed) they stayed there for an hour watching the coordinators and trainers. Finally through the loud speaker they heard all registration for the contest is closed. A ton of unhappy groans were heard from the lobby.

They made there way there and it turns out that May was the last entry allowed. Everyone's baited breath was released. All of their friends got in. Drew, May, and Dia made their way to the training grounds to practice. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Ken followed. Blue and Red departed from sight and even though everyone wondered where they were no one dared question it.

Blue and Red were walking along the road near the park. They stopped under a large tree and waited till they were alone. "Red…" Blue started.

"Something's up." Red finished for her.

"Exactly." Blue stated.

"Do you think?" Red started.

"Team Rocket? Most definitely. What bugs me is the machine they used in the gym. Why were you pretending to be part of them? And why did you have Ho-Oh and Raichu with you?"

"Strange things have been happening. Not only in Jhoto but in almost every main region. Kanto, Sinnoh, even here in Hoen (forgive me if it's spelled wrong) have already seen weird occurrences. That's why I took them. As a precaution"

"What about Entei and Suicune?" Blue asked worriedly.

"I couldn't find them. There bond with me was never really strong. They've always preferred you over me. Heck even Ho-Oh and Raichu prefer you. Anyway Team Rocket is involved in this I'm just not sure how. I joined them to find out but no such luck all I know is that there majorly involved and there getting helped or being helpers to someone."

"Another organization?" Blue questioned in a whisper.

"No clue…" Red said shrugging. "All I know that whoever or whatever it is there helping Team Rocket and supplying them with the new equipment."

Blue was silent, deep in thought. "The machine kind of reminded me of that time Mewtwo tried to take away all of the Pokemon. Remember that Misty wrote to me about it." Red nodded his head. "But at the same time the darkness the machine had… it seemed more like Cipher's doing..."

"Do you think Cipher and Team Rocket are working together?" Red questioned.

"I'm not sure. It could be possible since Team Rocket is good at making machines but there machines are never that **dark**… or **deadly**." Blue said remembering how if it wasn't for Ho-Oh she wouldn't be here right now. "Quite frankly I don't think we have enough evidence or facts to really decide what's going on. Our best bet is to just lay low and see if anything happens."

Red nodded his head in agreement. "Do you think Silver is part of it too? Or do you think he has his own agenda?" Red questioned.

Blue nodded her head saying "I don't know if he's part of it or not since he's never really been in his dad's business of Team Rocket. He actually always talked about them being weak and pathetic but I do know that it's no coincidence that he's here. If anything were going to happen it's either going to be during the Festival of Legends or the…"

Blue stopped her eyes widening and Red's soon followed. "Or… the POKEMON CONTEST!" They both shouted out panic in their voice as they turned around and made a run for the Contest Hall.

_**M: DONE! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Do you think Blue and Red are onto something? No matter your opinion or thoughts REVIEW!**_


	16. Let the Contest Begin!

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of Dance Club! I am so, so, so sorry for taking this long to update! I was busy and then I got bit by the Yu-Gi-Oh Writing Bug and have been writing for Yu-Gi-Oh for awhile. Now that I finished one of my stories for it I've decided to come back and focus on my other stories. I haven't decided if I'm gonna focus on them one or one or just try to update all of them (shrugs shoulders) we will see when I get there. Lol. To make it up to you this chapter is 19 pages long! Oh and when you can please check out my poll in my profile! Thank You!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the idea for the story and her OC'S Blue, Red, Ken, Dia, and Silver. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**Blue stopped her eyes widening and Red's soon followed. "Or…the Pokemon Contest!" They both shouted out panic in their voice as they turned around and made a run for the Contest Hall.**_

May was nervously squeezing her hands together as she waited backstage for her turn to go do an appeal. So many people entered this contest…she was No.95, Drew was 94, and Dia was 93.

May looked up from her hands to see Dia right in front of the T.V. Screen eyes wide as she watched No. 48's appeal. Drew had disappeared in the crowd of people saying something about trying to see if Solidad was here. May remembers clearly how such a simple conversation started out into an argument when Drew told her to be wary of everyone and to go find him if Harley came across her. After scanning the crowd Drew told her that anyone of them might try to lock her up in a closet or something to have one less challenger to face. May instantly had a fit and after sharing a couple of heated words with Drew he left.

May sighed as she stared mournfully up at the screen. No. 50 was up next and the judges already looked tired out of their mine. This is horrible…and she was going to be the last one. The appeals were starting to look similar and it showed on the judges faces. The scores have been pretty low…

"I don't think Solidad's here" Drew's voice murmured as he sat down on the bench next to May. He gripped his hands against his knees as he looked at May from the corner of his eye, his bangs slightly covering his eyes.

"You okay May?" He asked.

"Y-Yes…why wouldn't I be?" May answered back not looking at him as she pretended to concentrate on the appeal of No. 55. She winced as she saw the Poliwhirl get K'O'ed by its own appeal move by accident. The trainer looked distraught and looked even more so when the judges sadly had to give her a 0.

"You're nervous" Drew stated leaning back slightly against the lockers for support as he turned his body around to face May.

"N-No I'm not. Why would I be? It's just another contest" May proclaimed. Dia had long since left after spotting one of her friendly rivals.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"No you can't."

May felt Drew's nimble fingers grip her chin as he turned her face to look at him. He stared deeply into her eyes, leaning in until May could feel his hot breath against her lips.

"I can see it May. Your eyes are like an open book. They always convey how you feel…" May felt a blush creep onto her face. Drew smirked before letting go and backing up.

"It's alright to feel nervous May. This is one of the biggest contests I've ever witnessed."

"A-Are you nervous?" May feebly questioned glancing at Drew shyly. Drew faltered for a second.

"M-me?" May nodded.

"To tell you the truth…I am…"Drew admitted locking eyes with her again.

"R-Really?" May sounded surprise her eyes widening. She hadn't expected Drew to actually tell her how he really felt.

"I've never been in a contest with so many contenders either…" Drew admitted. "And I've never been such a large No." Drew grudgingly said smiling slightly as he saw a light giggle go threw May.

"Same here" May agreed. "We…still have a chance…right?" She questioned again as she turned her gaze away from Drew's face to look at the board that showed all the scores the coordinators that have gone, received. The scores had started out strong but were growing worse and worse with every appeal.

Drew looked down at May's hand that was nervously gripping the bench. _Should I? _He thought. He really wanted to but… he took a quick glance at May's face and saw the worry she was feeling. He scanned the room and after catching several different guys eyeing her he made his decision.

His hand slowly slipped down next to May's hand before he gripped her hand and raised it up, entwining his fingers with hers. He gave her a reassuring squeeze as her head snapped over to look at him surprise written across her eyes. Drew smiled though seeing that a very light blush had once again creeped its way onto her face, dusting her cheeks a pretty light pink.

"I'm sure we do May" He whispered comfortingly.

May stared at him for a couple seconds, her eyes for the first time since he's known her, completely unreadable before a sparkle of happiness appeared in them as a beautiful smile graced her lips. She gave his hand a squeeze which he instantly returned before she leaned back to lean slightly against his shoulder, their clasped hands in between them. "good…" She whispered.

Drew felt his ears start to turn red, a side effect of having May so close to him. Drew's eyes went back to the guys who had given her the once-over and felt his heart swell with pride when he saw them turn away disappointed. They probably thought that she was taken and that's good. Drew wanted it that way. The idea of some guy showing interest in _his_ May sent his blood seething…wait…what…_his May_? She's not his…she's no ones…she's not a possession but still…he wants her to be his…his to take care of… Drew shook his head to get these thoughts out of his mind.

No. 93…please come up to the stage…" The mechanical voice on the loudspeaker spoke as a picture of Dia with Ken's arm wrapped around her shoulder a silly expression on his face as he stuck out his tongue and Dia glaring at him came up on the screen. May smiled while Drew smirked. Dia had explained to them how Ken had jumped into her photo at the last minute and the fee for changing her photo for the contest season was too expensive. So she had to deal with it until next contest season.

Dia basically jumped up onto the stage. She breathed deeply before throwing out a Pokeball. Green leaves came out as a small sized Pokemon jumped into the field. "Oddish!" The Oddish yelled out the leaves in its head moving slightly as it bobbed its head up and down excitedly jumping from one foot to the other with excitement.

"Alright Oddish! Use Swords Dance and Double Team!" Dia yelled out. With a cry Oddish hopped in place as it started to multiply as twinkling gold swords started appearing circling around Oddish and its duplicates. The swords started swinging from side to side, the Oddishes following the motion. "Alright now use Energy Ball!"

Oddish looked up and opened its mouth as a green orb of energy expelled itself from its mouth and was shot upward into the air. "Quick Solarbeam!"

Oddish started charging up power as it threw several more Energy Balls into the air where they started grouping together into a single large Energy Ball. "Release!"

"Ooooodissshhhh!" Oddish cried as it released the Solarbeam upward to hit the large Energy Ball that was coming down quickly. Once the Solarbeam and the Energy Ball collided the Energy Ball split apart as the Solarbeam went through it before getting extinguished. Odd green sparkles of the Energy Ball slowly fell down in a cloud. Oddish turned towards the audience and as the Energy Ball's powdery cloud of sparkles fell around it the Oddish bowed down saying its name.

The crowd erupted into cheers and Dia smiled waving at the crowd as her Oddish bounced over to her. She sweatdropped seeing Ken going wild almost falling out of the bleacher if Ash, Misty, and Brock hadn't hold him back.

"What a wonderful performance!" Lillian the MC shouted into her mike. "But let's see what the judges have to say about it…"

Dia turned to face the judges hands clasped together in front of her. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She held her breath.

Mr. Contesta, the chairman of the Pokemon Contests was the first to speak. "The appeal wasn't bad but I found it to be very simple. You had the idea there but I don't think you used enough efficient moves to perform it. Perhaps using Flash to hide the collision between the Solarbeam and the Energy Ball would have been better than allowing the viewers to see the collision. I found it okay." Dia nodded her heart tightening in her chest.

Remarkable!" Dia Mr. Sukizo spoke smiling. Dia nodded her head a slight small gracing her lips.

"Your oddish seems to be very well cared for. It was a brilliant idea but I would have liked to see Oddish do a bit more." Nurse Joy added. Dia nodded.

"Alright there you have it folks. Thank you for participating in the contest. Scores shall be released at the end." Dia nodded, waved and ran off the stage with Oddish. She entered the contest room. She immediately located May and Drew still sitting in the bench. She started to make her way over to them when she noticed that May was leaning against Drew. She immediately jumped and hid behind the soda machine.

"Oddish? Oddish?" Her Oddish questioned staring at her questionly. She grabbed it and pulled it into hiding with her.

"Shh…" She whispered to it putting a finger against her lips. She peered around the machine and saw that May and Drew were holding hands and Drew was whispering something to a distressed May.

"May I please have Contestant No. 94 come out to the field" The mechanical voice spoke through the speakers. Drew and May looked at each other before May moved allowing him to get up. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear before slowly releasing her hand as he backed away leaving a blushing May with a red rose in her hair.

"We knew you were here Dia" Drew muttered smirking as he passed the hiding Dia. Dia blushed out of embarrassment before making her way to May.

"You did good out there Dia" May spoke giving her a smile before returning her gaze to the screen waiting for Drew to appear in the field.

"Thanks…but I still need a lot of work…Tell me, May…" Dia spoke sitting next to her as Oddish hopped onto her lap. "Do you agree with the judges? Was my appeal lacking? Should I have done more? Could I have done better?"

"You can always do better Dia. I think it was good but I do sort of agree with them. With a contest that has so many contestants that was a bit of a safe appeal. I understand that you were trying to do the least possible moves so to not overdue it but it needed something. It was good but…" May trailed off glancing at her. Dia nodded her head understanding.

"Yeah…I guess your right. I see what you mean… I just hope…" Dia trailed off as she noticed that May's attention was fully diverted onto the screen that showed Drew appearing on the field. Dia sighed, rolling her eyes and leaned back against the lockers sharing a look with her Oddish. May was so totally crushing on him…

"Alright let's give it up for the Coordinating Prince, Drew!" Lillian shouted into the microphone. Screams erupted throughout the Contest Hall as Drew stepped into view. His fangirls had banners everywhere with his face on it and were screaming at the top of their lungs looking like maniacs as they leaned over the railings. Drew smirked and flipped his hair sending them into a bigger frenzy before throwing a Pokeball up into the air.

"Fly-Flygon!" Flygon cried out as it appeared flying out of the Pokeball. "Sandstorm!" Drew calmly ordered. Flygon started flapping its wind and pretty soon a Sandstorm had brewed around it blocking it from view. "DragonBreath!" Soon a blueish flame appeared from the depth of the sandstorm and it started going round and round the sandstorm, trapped in it making the sandstorm take on a beautiful dark blue color.

"Fly out of it Flygon."

May was holding her breath as she watched Drew's appeal. Putting Flygon in a Sandstorm filled with Dragonbreath was a difficult task. Already the appeal looked beautiful and deadly. _Just like him…_

Dia's mouth was hanging open. How could he do such a risk! Dragonbreath in a Sandstorm! That's crazy!

Not even a second after Drew commanded it Flygon flew out of the Sandstorm from the top of it a green shield surrounding it. It had used Protect! "Alright now Gust this Sandstorm out of here and use Earth Power!" Drew shouted, determination creeping into his eyes.

Flygon cried out its name one more time before angling itself downward, flapping its wings quickly as it flew down. The sandstorm slowly separated and was thrown to each side of the room and Flygon landed with Protect still in usage strongly on the ground as it used Earth Power. A rumble was heard as it landed and the earth under its feet cracked a bit as rocks came out of the ground to encircle Flygon in them.

All was silent in the Contest Hall. Then loud cheers erupted all around. The people were going crazy. May was out of breath from just watching his appeal on the T.V. _That was amazing! _May thought. The appeal was deathly beautiful…to her it showed what Drew was…_Deathly Beautiful._

Dia was gaping as she had her eyes plastered on the screen. How the hell did he accomplish that! Every move was so intricate!

"Wow…" She whispered.

"You said it…" May whispered back. "Shh…there gonna judge…"

"Wow what an amazing appeal folks from our lovely Prince!" Lillian yelled pumping her fist in the air. Screams answered her back. "Alright let's go back to the judges and see what they thought about his performance. Flygon flew away from the rocks and landed next to Drew. Drew placed his hand on Flygon's neck petting him for a job well done.

"First off let's see what Mr. Contesta has to say about it!"

"I must say Drew its like every time I see your appeal it gets better and better. A bit dangerous what you tried to perform but it worked out wonderfully well. I'm impressed!"

"Mr. Sukizo your turn…"

"Remarkable! Simply Remarkable!"

"Nurse Joy?"

"Your appeal had me on the edge of my seat! I was so worried that your Flygon would get hurt from being in a Sandstorm filled with Dragonbreath! It's the Nurse in me! But your appeal was simply beautiful!" Nurse Joy gushed.

Drew thanked them before returning Flygon and making his way back to the waiting room. Coordinators congratulated him on the way to May on his appeal. He simply smirked at them and when he got to May, the smirk fell off his face when he saw that she wasn't sitting on the bench. _Where was she?_

"DREW!" May squealed jumping on him from behind wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as she hugged him from behind. "That was simply amazing!" Drew stumbled with her sudden weight, surprised but quickly got composed though heat creeped up his neck making his whole head look a light pink.

"W-Well what did you expect from me" Drew stuttered out trying to flick his hair but he was so nervous of having May's body pressed so close to his that he missed and ended up flicking his eye. "OW!" He hissed covering his watering eye.

He no longer felt May behind him. She appeared in front of him her forehead crinkled a bit as she frowned. "Drew" She said chastising "I told you to stop flicking your hair. Now look you've hurt yourself."

"It's nothing" Drew said waving his hand around in the air to show its little importance.

"Let me see…" May said grabbing his hand and pulling it away from his eye. She grabbed his head and pulled him close leaning in to get a good look at his eye. Drew felt his ears start to burn from their close proximity. He hesitantly placed his hands on May's arms.

May leaned away a bit curious before noticing how close they were. It wasn't long before a blush crept up the back of her neck. They stared into each other's eyes and Drew decided that now was the time to take a chance.

He had clearly impressed her with his appeal, they weren't arguing, and she was playing Nurse. He slowly started to lean in looking for any sign from her to stop. May soon started leaning in as well, her eyes slowly closing. He's so close. Just a couple more inches.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Drew?" Dia questioned walking over to him and May a frown etched on her face. She raised an eyebrow as she saw them jump and pull away from each other, faces equaling tomatoes as they refused to meet eyes. A mischievous smirk threatened to rise on her lips but she held it back.

"So do you Drew?"

"Do I what?" Drew asked slightly dazed.

"Have a girlfriend?" Dia repeated rolling her eyes. Love really does make people dumb.

"no" Drew answered. "I don't." He looked troubled. "Why do you ask?"

"I was heading to the restroom when I saw this auburn hair girl arguing with the receptionist to allow her to come in. She kept on claiming that she was your girlfriend so she should be allowed to see you."

"She didn't let her in did she?" Drew questioned as he looked around the room worriedly. That's just what he needed for some crazed fan to come rushing at him claiming to be his girlfriend when he almost kissed May.

"No she said she couldn't come in unless she was a coordinator. The girl argued saying she was but the receptionist rephrased and said a coordinator participating in the contest and registration is closed."

"Do you think it was Brianna?" May asked Drew feeling the tinges of jealousy creep into her system. Drew snorted.

"I hope not. Either way it doesn't matter I'm not interested. Someone has already caught my eye and it's not gonna change anytime soon…"Drew trailed off as he quickly glanced at May before looking away. May smiled slightly. She knew what would have happened if Dia hadn't interrupted. They would have kissed. Sure Drew hasn't exactly confessed to her but the almost kiss gave her hope that maybe he feels the same way as her.

"By the way how did you hear such a long conversation?" Ben, Dia's well Ken's "rival" even though this guy participates in contests questioned stepping next to her.

"GAhhh!" Dia yelled jumping. "Don't do that!" She seethed.

"But Dia!"

"No buts! Ken's warned you about this before!"

"But you know what they say. When the cats out the mouse will play. Ken's the cat and I'm the mouse" Ben grinned.

"Ugh what are you doing listening into other people's conversations anyway?"

"I can ask you the same thing…"

"Touché…"

"this guy's right though how did you hear all of that?" May questioned.

Ben's gaze turned to May and he smiled at her winking. "Ah mademoiselle you look lovely today. Let me kiss your hand" He bent down to grab May's hand when Drew's hand collided with his forehead pushing him back.

"I think not" Drew said glaring at him as he grabbed May's hand and pulled her behind him.

"Ah she is taken I see…" Ben said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "No matter there is more Ben for the other ladies then" He grinned cheekily before stalking off to prey on some other innocent girl.

"you are such a flirt…"Dia muttered out as he walked away. Drew and May raised eyebrows at her. "Ken's not fond of him for flirting with me" She shrugged. "I don't particularly care. He just does it cause he can. He doesn't actually mean it though." She grinned tiredly. "And I was merely walking by when I heard the conversation.

"Oddish" Oddish said as it rammed itself against her leg. Dia rolled her eyes. "Alright…Alright…So I hid behind a plant and eavesdropped so sue me. I really did go to the restroom though."

May and Drew sweatdropped. Before they could say anything the speaker turned on. "May No. 95 come up on stage."

"T-That's me…" May squeaked out panicking.

"No kidding Sherlock" Drew teased rolling his eyes. May glared at him before turning around and running towards the stage.

"Wish me luck!" She shouted.

"Good luck May!" Dia cheered. Drew merely smirked.

Once May was out of sight Dia looked at Drew mischievously and said "Sorry for ruining your kiss with May…"

Drew choked on the water he was drinking and Dia giggled wishing that she had Blue's video camera with her to film his reaction. She skipped off to get a better look from a larger T.V. Drew sighed scratching the back of his head before falling. _Good Luck May…_

"Here we have it folks! Our last contestant of the day is one other than Petalburgs own residence known throughout the region as Princess of Contests I give you, May!" Lillian shouted pumping her fist in the air. The crowd cheered as May ran into the arena twirling around before throwing a Pokeball.

"Come on out Blastoise!"

"Blast! Blastoise!" May's Pokemon cried as he appeared out of his shell positioning the cannons on its back.

"Okay let's start this off with a Double Team and a Water Sprout!"

"Blas!" In a heartbeat there was a circle of Blastoise heads turned upwards towards the sky as water came out of their cannons like a sprinkler going up and then falling down prettily.

"Mist this place up a bit!" May shouted and a couple seconds later the whole arena was cloaked in a very light, cold whitish veil of mist. Enough to leave mystery yet let the viewers see what was happening.

"Good! Now Water Gun and follow up quick with Ice Beam!" May shouted.

Blastoise complied as did its duplicates and several large Water Guns were shot from their mouths. As the orbs of water went up a reasonable high distance Blastoise shot an Ice Beam out of its mouth freezing the large Water Balls.

"Now! Finish it off with Flash Cannon!" May yelled. Blastoise quickly complied as it and the duplicates shot out a Flash Cannon.

A blinding bluish, silverish, whitish light went upwards hitting each frozen water gun exploding it into dazzling crystals that cascaded down the field. Combined with the mist and the Water Sprout it gave the appearance of a mystical fountain one would see in their dreams. The audience erupted into cheers. May smiled and laughed waving as Blastoise's duplicates disappeared and it stopped sending water upward as the mist and falling crystals cleared.

May walked up to Blastoise and hugged it to the best of her ability.

"What a beautiful performance! Let's see what the judges have to say to that!"

"Mr. Contesta?"

"The beauty and grace conveyed in your performance was outstanding. Taking a risk with Mist to add that dreamlike effect was marvelous."

"Mr. Sukizo?"

"Remarkable! Truly Remarkable!"

"Nurse Joy?"

"Such a beautiful performance! You used a favorable battle Pokemon and made it look elegant and beautiful! Great job! I've got Goosebumps!"

"Well there you have it folks! This is the last contestant of the contest! The scores shall be tallied and will be announced shortly!"

May thanked everyone, returned Blastoise, gave a final goodbye and departed to the waiting room. Immediately entering the room, Dia came running over to congratulate her. Drew calmly walked behind her, his hand in a pocket as a smirk adorned his face.

"May! That was beautiful!" Dia gushed.

"Thank You!"

"I'm gonna go wait by the T.V. I don't want to miss the scores…" Dia spoke as she looked at Drew to May. She ran off. Drew allowed a smile to grace his features as his hand came out of his pocket to reveal a red rose.

"Congrats May. That was a pretty good appeal."

"really? You think so? Thanks!" May responded cheerfully tenderly holding the rose in her hand. "Two roses in one day! Let me guess there for Blastoise…"

Drew shrugged his shoulders. "It's for him alright but this one…" Drew raised his hand up to gently finger the rose May had in her ear as a gentle smile graced his features. "is for his lovely trainer…" A blush adorned May's face as she stared surprised at Drew.

"R-Really?" She timidly asked looking down at the rose she was holding.

Drew nodded smiling. "Listen, May…I have something really important to tell you…" May looked at him curiously. "May…I…I…l-lov…"

Drew was interrupted by Dia yelling "Come on guys! There posting the scores up!"

"coming!" May yelled. "What is it that you were going to tell me Drew?"

"N-Nothing…It can wait…"Drew said disappointed. May looked at him wonderly before smiling grabbing his hand in hers as she dragged him over to Dia who was getting pushed around in the mob of coordinators trying to see their scores.

_**Back with Blue and Red:**_

"I don't remember going so far from the Contest Hall" Blue complained as she ran along side Red slowing down slightly as she started losing breath. They had been running for at least an hour and they still hadn't come across the Contest Hall.

"I know…it…feels weird…as if…something's…not right..." Red agreed slowing down as well.

Blue looked to her left and stopped. "Hey Red…"

"hmm…"

"Either I'm getting heat stroke or not. Is that bush and tree like coming and going like a hologram."

"wha? Hey ya your right…it is…"

"wait a minute!" Blue and Red yelled as it clicked. Someone had gotten a Pokemon to use Illusion on them.

"Espeon! Come on out!" Blue yelled throwing her Pokeball in the air. Espeon popped out. "Espeon! Cancel this Illusion!"

"Es! Pe! On!" Espeon cried as its eyes glowed blue. A second later everything around them started coming and going before it disappeared.

"Gaah!" Blue yelled. "We left the city!"

"Well come on then let's go back!" Red shouted turning around.

"right!" Blue agreed returning Espeon before running after Red. Luckily they hadn't gone very far. They could see the entrance to the city.

"Hold it right there!" Several voices yelled. Before Red and Blue knew it at least 10 Team Rocket Members jumped out of bushes and trees. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Aw great just what we need the greeting committee" Blue said sarcastically. "Let's get this over with…"

"Like old times?" Red questioned.

"Like old times" Blue agreed.

"Pokemon! Let's go!" They both shouted as they threw all of their Pokeballs.

_**M: Done! Sorry for the wait! I hope you liked this update! Did May, Drew, and Dia get in to the next round? And can you guys believe that May and Drew almost kissed! And Drew almost confessed! Bwahaha! I'm evil I know! And what is Team Rocket up to? Will Blue and Red get to the Contest Hall in time? Will Drew be able to confess? Or will something else get in the way again? If you want to know then Review Please!**_

_**Oh and check out the Poll in my profile please!**_


	17. Contest Woes

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I promise that I will no longer take too long in updating! This story is going to be my main focus until it finishes! I am getting back into my Pokemon vibe! I have all of the ideas for this story in my head I just need to type everything and that's the problem…Time…So I hope you continue to enjoy this story and please Review on your way out. **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC's Blue, Red, Dia, Ken, Silver, and any other OC that may appear. Please enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Recap:**_

"Hold it right there!" Several voices yelled. Before Red and Blue knew it at least 10 Team Rocket Members jumped out of bushes and trees. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Aw great just what we need the greeting committee" Blue said sarcastically. "Let's get this over with…"

"Like old times?" Red questioned.

"Like old times" Blue agreed.

"Pokemon! Let's go!" They both shouted as they threw all of their Pokeballs.

_**Back with May, Drew, and Dia:**_

May ran into Dia, tugging Drew behind her as she settled down eyes trained on the screen as the profile photo of all the different contestants started to shuffle around. Our three coordinators waited in the crowd with bated breaths. One by one the pictures stopped moving as they got into place starting from lowest score at the bottom to the highest score.

Dia sighed with relief when she saw her picture in the second row of the top. She made it! May's photo appeared in second place and May almost allowed a squeal to break through. Drew's photo obviously came in 1st place. "Just like always" Drew remarked smirking. "You're second to me again May"

"Shut up Drew! I'm happy we all made it so don't ruin it!" May growled. Drew didn't respond but the mischievous gleam in his eyes said it all. May huffed and turned away to face Dia who was jumping up and down with excitement.

"I made it! I made it! We made it Oddish!" Dia exclaimed Oddish jumping up and down with her. She turned around to face May grabbing her hands. "We made it May! We made it!" She started pulling May up and down making her jump with her. May laughed before joining in. They both then started chanting "We made it! We made it!"

Dia and May glanced at Drew who was looking at them amused. They grinned at him and his face paled as he shook his head no rapidly, taking a step backwards. No way was he taking part in there childish behavior. They rolled their eyes and went back to rejoicing.

A couple minutes later half of the contestants filed out of the room sulking. May felt sorry for them knowing how heartbreaking it was to not get passed the appeal round but her happiness in passing overpowered it in a couple of seconds. After many different battles it all led up to only 4 people remaining. May, Dia, Drew, and some random kid…wait no…not a random kid…May rammed her head trying to remember his name…oh yes now she remembers! His name is…Ben! Yes of course! How could May forget! It was that guy who had interrupted Dia, her, and Drew's conversation. It was the Semi-Finals.

They were all standing in front of the T.V. waiting for their profile photos to start shuffling around and decide who battles who. Ben turned to May giving her a flirty smile. "When we fight each other in the Final Round how bout we split the ribbon in half so we can stay connected through it…and afterwards…let's go have dinner…I know a great place to serenade you…" He wiggled his eyebrows in what he considered to be a handsome move though it just made him look weird.

"Um…" May was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to tell him.

"She can't." Well it looks like she didn't have to answer.

"I'm sorry are you her daddy?" Ben questioned turning his gaze to look at Drew an eyebrow raised up. Okay this guy had a serious inclination in using his eyebrows for everything.

"No I'm not. I've met him though. Norman, tough guy, who I'm sure doesn't want to come home and find out that he has to go make Ben fall down onto the ground for mercy."

"What are you talking about?" Ben said confused.

"What I'm saying is May has other plans and if she didn't she still wouldn't go with you."

"I have plans?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ben argued ignoring May. May frowned as Drew and Ben glared at each other electricity basically coming out of their eyes. She tugged on Drew's sleeve diverting his attention to her.

"I have plans?" She questioned.

"Yes May you do. The Festival of Legends is tonight…"

"Oh right! The Festival!" May said smiling.

"I could accompany you through the night I can serenade you in the moonlight…" Ben said.

"N-No thanks…" May said shaking her head. Dia watched with increasing interest as Ben's face contorted into one of rage. "I…I'm…going…with…with Drew!" May proclaimed. Drew and Dia's heads immediately snapped over to look at her. May smiled and to the untrained eye it looked like a regular smile but Drew who was trained in the "May" ways knew that her smile showed how nervous she was.

"It's one thing for Dia to turn me down but for you to turn me down! That's not happening!" Ben growled.

"But Ben! I'm already going with Drew…" May argued.

"I'm asking you out idiot!" Ben yelled. May's eyes widened at his insult as did Dia's who took a step back knowing that Ben was a fun, relaxed guy but he was quick to get dangerously angry.

Drew had to clench his teeth and make his hands into fists, nails digging into his skin to keep himself in check and not say or do something to Ben. "First off don't call me idiot" May snapped eyes hardening as the "tough" May came out. "Secondly I know your asking me out but I'm going with Drew and thirdly even if I wasn't going with him I wouldn't go with you anyway!"  
"Why are you going with him?" Ben exploded eyes taking on a murderous look.

"B-Because…" May thought quickly and said the first thing that came to mind. "Were together!" May then reached hand and curled her hand around Drew's fisted hand. Drew loosened his hand and allowed her to interlock her fingers through his. "See?" She said nervously raising Drew and hers locked hands so Ben could see them.

"You're together?" Ben asked dubiously.

"Y-Yes…"

"But Drew said he had no girlfriend."

"I'm taking her out on a date" Drew answered smoothly, tightening his grip on May's hand. "First date actually so I can't really call her my girlfriend yet."

May looked at him nervously and he glanced at her a soft look in her eyes. "Uh right…that's right" May added nodding her head agreeably.

Dia felt a smile threatening to quirk its way onto her lips but turned around to continue looking at the scoreboard.

"You still choose him over me" Ben said outraged.

"Yes. I do…" May answered raising an eyebrow. Before anyone knew it Ben had thrown a punch and hit Drew square in the eye. Drew stumbled back surprised releasing May's hand but he immediately countered throwing a punch hitting Ben in the neck sending him sprawling back choking.

Drew shook his head his right eye closed as it started to swell.

"What's going on?" A security guard yelled as he made his way over from the door.

"N-Nothing…" May and Dia yelled getting in front of the security guard trying to block his view of the injured Drew and Ben.

"Get out of the way sweethearts" The security guard said pushing them out of his way. Once he caught sight of Ben on the floor gasping for breath and Drew's swollen eye he frowned.

"No fighting in the Contest Hall. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave…"

"But we're in the Semi-Finals." Ben croaked out.

"It doesn't mean you two are excused from the rules."

"Please sir!" Dia yelled getting in front of him again. "They were just fighting for her attention" She proclaimed pointing a finger at May.

"Wha!"

"They got into a jealous rage that's all! Please sir let it pass!" She gave him watery eyes and dragged May next to her and stepped on May's foot. May's eyes immediately got watery as she held in the pain.

The security guard looked trouble but he relented. He can't have two girls crying now can he? "Fine but I don't want to see you two fighting again. Only fighting here is in the arena."

"Yes sir…" Drew and Ben agreed.

"I'll go get Chansey" Dia spoke.

"No. Then we will be kicked out for good. We'll go on stage and act like nothing's wrong."

"Easy for you to say" Drew glared as best as he could with one eye at Ben. "You don't have anything on your neck while I have a swollen black eye."

"Maybe girls go for the green hair freaks with swollen eyes. Who knows how you got May's attention" Ben snorted. Drew growled but before he could retaliate May gripped his hand again and pulled him backward. She got in front of him and moved her hand to lightly touch his black eye. He winced.

"Does it hurt a lot?" May asked worried.

"It feels like I got hammered…" Drew muttered out. May winced imaging how much pain he must be in.

"I'm sorry…" May murmured out. "I should have just agreed to…"

"No…" Drew firmly spoke gripping her hands tightly keeping them pressed against his cheeks. "I wouldn't want you with that guy not even for 5 minutes. A black eye is nothing compared to you going on a date with him."

"T-Thank You…Drew…" May said looking down shyly. She looked up and bent in softly grazing her lips against the side of Drew's black eye giving it a light kiss. She then kissed his cheek. Drew's face became pink and when May turned around hearing the shuffling noise from the T.V. she saw Ben's eye twitching as he glared at Drew.

Dia was nervously moving as she stared on the screen feeling the tension in the room. Once the shuffle stopped Dia's eyes widened as she glanced at May. May was staring shocked at the screen. Dia was going against Drew and May was going against Ben. May nervously looked at Ben giving him a weak smile. Ben smirked the gleam in his eye making a shiver run through her.

Drew was glaring at Ben and looking at May worriedly. She gave him a weak smile as Dia and Drew were called to the field. "Come with me…" Drew murmured gripping May's hand in his as he tugged her into the hall leading to the arena's entrance.

"But Drew I can't…"

"I don't want you in a room with that guy by yourself…"

"Hey where ya going sweetheart? That's against the rules!" Ben yelled snickering.

Dia basically sprinted out into the arena wanting to stay far away from the war zone. "Just…stay here…" Drew softly ordered putting May right at the opening of the arena.

"But Drew…"

"You won't be in the arena so it's not against the rules and that way if Ben bothers you too much you come out in a second or I can come to your rescue…in a second…again…" Drew said smirking playfully at her. May rolled her eyes, leaned in, and gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek. "Good luck…_hero_…." May spoke giggling at Drew's bewildered expression. He gave her a loopish smile before entering the arena.

The crowd was screaming, not because of their excitement for the battle but because unknown to May and Drew, the crowd can easily see the entrance to the arena so they saw what looked like May and Drew kissing. The only thing is…they thought it was a kiss…not a cheek kiss…

"The battle between Dia and Drew will commence now!" Lillian yelled. "5 minutes on the clock! Go!"

"Go!" Dia and Drew yelled as they threw their Pokeballs. In 4 minutes the battle was over and Drew had come out victorious. Drew had made sure to not let anyone catch a glimpse of his black eye. He never flipped his bangs out of the way to make sure of it. It made it harder for him to see but it worked out.

"Drew shall be going to the Finals! Now let's have May and Ben come out to fight and see who will face Drew in the Final!" Lillian yelled as Dia and Drew left the stage.

"You did great Drew!" May said immediately when Drew put a foot in the entrance throwing her arms around him in a hug. She quickly let go on realizing what she did. She turned to look at Dia. "You did well out there Dia…"

Dia shrugged her shoulders. She was a bit disappointed but at least it was Drew, The Prince of Contests who beated her. "You win some you lose some right…" Dia answered. "You did amazing out there Drew!" She congratulated.

"You were pretty good" Drew added back after May elbowed him. Dia smiled.

"SweetiePie" Ben's voice echoed through the hall as he coolly walked up to Dia and ruffled her hair. "You did good out there. Not good enough though. Tell Ken he's a horrible trainer. He should have taught you how to be good in battle." He smirked at her playfully and Dia rolled her eyes.

"He's already in a fit knowing your in the contest." Dia remarked.

"I know." Ben said smiling cheerfully. "Good luck next time though Dia. Oh and May" he said smirking at her, his expression full out flirting. "Just because your cute doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you." May rolled her eyes. He then entered the arena.

"He's messed up" Dia finally concluded. "He failed at gyms and now is going for contests. Use to be trainers he went after now its coordinators. Sheesh…" Dia rolled her eyes before smiling at May. "Good luck May. He's tougher than he looks."

Dia then walked away and exited the room making her way to the audience where a pissed off Ken shall wait for her along with everyone else. "Good Luck" Drew said looking into May's eyes. "Just have faith in yourself and don't let anything he says get to you okay?" May nodded. "Alright…then…I'll better go ask the guard for an ice pack…I think it's swelling more…"Drew smirked at her lightly before lightly touching a strand of her hair before walking away. May stared after him for a second before turning around and stepping onto the arena.

"The battle between Ben and May begins now! 5 minutes on the clock!" Lillian shouted. "Go!"

May and Ben threw out their Pokeballs. Once the 5 minutes were up it was determined that Ben had slightly more points than May. But not by much. Truthfully he had gotten on her nerves the whole battle throwing out flirty after flirty comments to her trying to get her mind off the contest. She ignored it the best she could but once he started comparing Drew to himself and downgrading him is when May lost her full attention.

May was really disappointed at her lost dread creeping into her system. How could she let someone like Ben win? Drew told her to ignore him but she couldn't not when he spoke badly about Drew. She defended Drew and well…she lost her concentration. Ben had smiled victoriously and asked her out on the date again through a yell as she quickly walked ahead of him to the waiting room.

She immediately ran into Drew's arms trying to stop the tears from flowing. She wouldn't be able to face Drew now in the final…Ben would…she felt as if she had let herself and Drew down.

"When I win this contest May your gonna beg to go to the Festival with me." Ben taunted. Drew glared at Ben and ignored him dropping the ice pack on the ground as he hugged May more securely. He pushed her back and whispered encouraging words to her.

"Beat him Drew…just beat him…" May whispered looking at Drew with sad eyes.

"I will May…I'll beat him…you can count on that…" Drew murmured hugging May one more time before she wished him luck, pushed away from him and made her way out the door, heading to the audience.

When Dia heard the announcement for Ben and Drew to come out on stage for the Final she winced. She just about wanted to go hide in an unknown island in a cave and she bet May would tag along too. This is not going to be good. This battle is probably gonna turn into an all out war.

Ben smirked at Drew as they called for the two finalists to come out. Drew glared at him and as Ben walked ahead of him towards the stage Drew knew that he had to win this contest. For him and For May.

_**With Red and Blue:**_

"That's the last of them, right?" Red asked as he stared at all the fallen Pokemon and panicking Rockets.

"I think so…" Blue answered. The Rockets yelled at them some curses before running away. "Come on let's go before more of them show up" Blue ordered as she broke into a run Red right behind her.

"There like annoying flies. You can kill one but there's always two more to take its place…" Red metaphorically reasoned.

"Yeah" Blue agreed. "I don't think we've ever fought so many of them though at the same time. My Pokemon are actually tired…"

"I know what you mean…my are too…" Red agreed. "Look! The Contest Hall!" He yelled pointing out. They sped up into a sprint.

_I hope we're not too late…_ Blue thought. They pushed threw the doors and started making their way to the waiting room when a Security Guard stopped them. They argued with him, they pleaded, but he wouldn't let them threw. He grabbed their arms and dragged them to the receptionist. Red and Blue shared eye contact. Red nodded his head almost imperceptibly and Blue nodded right back imperceptibly.

"I'm sorry but isn't the contest over?" Red questioned the receptionist flashing her a smile. The receptionist blushed but told him no. "I understand perfectably but what I don't understand is…"

"Where's the bathroom?" Blue asked randomly.

"Over there" The receptionist said pointing to the bathroom which happened to be right next to the waiting room door.

"Thank You…can you let go of me I need to go to the restroom" Blue said to the security guard raising an eyebrow. He looked at her untrustingly before releasing her from his grasp. She all but zoomed into the restroom. Red then started a conversation with the security guard and the receptionist about why the waiting room was off limits.

Blue snuck out of the restroom in her old Johto clothes and made a run for the waiting room door entering it quickly. Red had to grab the security guard and pull him back to face him starting an argument over how he manhandled Blue. _Good job Red _Blue thought as she cautiously walked through the eerily empty waiting room.

She looked up to the screen and froze her face turning deathly pale.

"The Final Battle between Ben and Drew shall commence now! 5 minutes on the clock!" Lillian's voice rang out threw the speakers.

_**M: Done! What do you think! Why did Blue turn deathly pale? Why did she change into her Johto clothes? What will happen next? Review if you wanna find out! Really please Review! Reviews are going to be the fuel to motivate me to update this story! So please! I'd appreciate it!**_


	18. Trouble in the Arena!

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Please! Please Please review these new chapters I've been uploading. Reviews are the fuel I need for writing! Even just saying hi or update in a review will make me happy! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC's Dia, Ken, Blue, Red, Ben, Silver, and any other OC that may appear in the story. Thank You!**_

_**Recap:**_

Blue snuck out of the restroom in her old Johto clothes and made a run for the waiting room door entering it quickly. Red had to grab the security guard and pull him back to face him starting an argument over how he manhandled Blue. _Good job Red _Blue thought as she cautiously walked through the eerily empty waiting room.

She looked up to the screen and froze her face turning deathly pale.

"The Final Battle between Ben and Drew shall commence now! 5 minutes on the clock!" Lillian's voice rang out threw the speakers.

Blue couldn't believe it. Ben had a…had a…a Shadow Pokemon! There was no doubt it! To the untrained eye he had merely called out a rare Pokemon…a Lucario…but for Blue who had gone to the Orre region and had stopped Cipher and Snagem it was a different story.

At first she had needed a machine to tell her when she was looking at a Shadow Pokemon but the more she fought them and the more she took them so Celebi could finish opening their hearts, she had gained the sight. The sight to see a specific aura…the aura of a Pokemon whose heart had been closed.

Lucario is normally a serious Pokemon who doesn't show much emotion except maybe anger and is very distrustful. But this Lucario had its face twisted into a snarl of pure rage, red eyes glowing as it glared hatefully at the Absol Drew had just released.

"What a surprise both Ben and Drew have changed Pokemon for the final battle. This shall be interesting folks! Two rare Pokemon fighting against each other! Let the battle begin!" Lillian shouted.

"I have to stop this" Blue murmured out as she quickly made a dash towards the entrance to the arena. Shadow Pokemon were dangerous to deal with, not only do they attack heartlessly and are stronger being as the darkness filling their hearts empowers their moves but they tend to even attack the trainer.

"Absol! Quick attack!" Drew yelled.

"ABBBsolll!" Absol shouted as it quickly made a dash towards Lucario. Lucario merely ran to the side without Ben even needing to command it. "Shadow Rush!" Ben commanded. Lucario instantly dashed at Absol hitting it straight on sending Absol flying backwards.

Absol was hardly able to stand up after that move. _What the _Drew thought surprised. He didn't understand. How could Absol be so injured already by just one move? "Shadow Blitz!" Lucario immediately complied with Ben's request.

_Oh no! _Blue panicked as she heard the command right before reaching the arena's entrance. The aura around the Shadow Lucario had changed from the purpilish black and had turned red meaning only one thing…Lucario was in the frenzy. He was in Hyper/Reverse mode. This is bad…very bad. Just as Blue got to the entrance of the arena Lucario had already hit Absol but he wasn't done. He was heading straight towards Drew.

"Espeon!" Blue shouted throwing her Pokeball. Espeon immediately recognized the Shadow Pokemon. She quickly used Quick Attack and was able to smash into the Lucario sending it skidding to the side away from Drew.

"What the?" Lillian, Ben, Drew, the judges, and the rest of the audience said seeing the Espeon come out from nowhere. Blue stepped into the arena determination on her face. "Return" She commanded returning her Espeon as she walked to be next to Drew while calling out her trusty pal Feraligator. Out of all her Pokemon, Feraligator was the one in the best health after the whole fiasco with all those Team Rocket members.

"Blue?" May, Ash, Misty, Ken, and Dia questioned staring at their friend who interrupted the battle.

"What are you doing?" Drew questioned.

"That's cheating! He has to be disqualified!" Ben shouted pointing a finger at Blue.

"Wait a minute!" Lillian shouted as she stared at Blue and Feraligator. "Those clothes…the Feraligator…could it be…" Red stepped into the arena huffing and panting as the guard ran up after him quickly trying to grab him but Feraligator got in the way glaring down at the guard. The guard fled like a chicken.

"And that boy…It's the legendary trainer Blue!" Lillian shouted as realization dawned on her and everyone else.

The crowd started screaming as Feraligator got in the way of the Shadow Lucario staring it down as the Lucario shook as the aura of red surrounded it. It couldn't decide who to attack.

"This Lucario is a Shadow Pokemon!" Blue yelled. Gasps were heard throughout the arena.

"Wha" Ben said eyes widening. "Tell me Ben" Blue commanded. "Who gave you this Shadow Pokemon? Cipher? Or Snagem?"

"What are you talking about?" Ben said confused.

"Your Pokemon is a Shadow Pokemon and it's currently in Hyper/Reverse mode. It's out of control! Call it back!" Blue commanded.

"Do it!" Red yelled as the Lucario turned and sent a Shadow Ball at Drew. A water gun attack hit it straight on sending it back to Lucario hitting it dead on. Feraligator roared out its name.

"Return your Absol" Red ordered Drew. Drew nodded and complied.

"Return your Lucario!" Blue demanded.

"Do what she says" Lillian told Ben.

Lucario turned to glare at Ben and Ben saw the crazed look in its blood eyes. "R-Return Lucario!" Ben shouted as he took out Lucario's Pokeball. Lucario evaded the beams of light before throwing out a Shadow Ball smashing the Pokeball out of Ben's hand. Ben yelled and back away.

"Feraligator! Whirlpool!" Blue yelled as the Lucario got ready to use a Karate Chop on Ben. Feraligator instantly sent out the whirlpool trapping Lucario in it. Lucario turned around.

"Go! Ho-Oh!" Red yelled sending out the legendary bird Pokemon. "This is getting dangerous Blue!" He said seeing Feraligator panting from the strain it was putting on itself.

"I know…" Blue muttered. "I'm gonna try to capture it…"

"Capture it? You can't it's his Pokemon" Drew said.

Blue didn't answer and instead took out a metallic stick. She clicked the red button and it extended going over her fingers, over her hand, until it stopped at her wrist. A Great Ball appeared in front of the metallic glove before changing color and turning into a Shadow Ball.

"No big arm machine?" Red questioned raising his eyebrow as Feraligator used Surf on Lucario.

"Portable Shadow Pokemon capture glove" Blue answered as she ordered Feraligator to use Hydro Pump and then Ice Punch. As Feraligtor used Hydro Pump Lucario used Shadow Rain and it wasn't long until acid rain started raining down from the heaven hurting Feraligator and burning everyone else who was in the arena. Screams were heard as everyone tried to cover themselves from the acid burning rain.

Ben quickly scrambled to his feet and ran back into the waiting room leaving the Shadow Lucario behind.

Feraligator was able to hit Lucario with an Ice Punch before crying out in anguish as it fell to the ground, the acid rain hurting it.

Blue winced as the rain hit her but she quickly acted throwing the Shadow Ball. It hit Lucario on the head as it was getting up preparing to use Shadow Rush. It suck Lucario in and after moving about 5 times it stopped. The Shadow Lucario was captured. "Feraligator! Return!" Blue yelled returning her Feraligator as Ho-Oh tried to use Sunny Day to stop the acid rain but the searing pain of the drops was hurting it too badly.

A smash was heard as the windows in the upper part of the arena broke as Team Rocket and Cipher grunts came down wearing special suits to stop the acid rain from burning them. "Surrender your Pokemon!" They commanded.

Uproar and panic started as all the exits locked into place. "Drew!" May yelled as she saw someone come up behind him. Just as the figure grabbed Drew, Red turned around and smashed his fist into the grunt's face.

"Damn Cipher creeps" Red grunted as he pushed Drew forward more. "Watch your back" He muttered to Drew.

"Ash!" Misty yelled searching for him. She had lost him in the crowd a hand gripped her arm and Misty turned, relieved thinking that Ash had found her only to let out a piercing scream. It was a Cipher grunt. She struggled but the grunt was big and burly. He was too strong.

"Misty!" Ash yelled seeing the grunt grab Misty. Ash started pushing his way through the crowd trying to get to her in time but two grunts got in his way, two others behind him. He tried to fight them off but these Team Rocket grunts seemed to be better trained. It wasn't long till he was captured. "Pikachu! Thundershock!" He yelled.

Before Pikachu was able to send out the attack the floating Pokeball which, mysteriously looked like the ones Ash had seen when fighting Mewtwo sucked Pikachu into it before flying away to the group of grunts in the arena.

He heard the cries of Brock, and Max as they got in the way of some grunts who were heading towards May. "No! Togepi!" He heard Misty yelled as Togepi also got sucked into a ball.

Dia's scream pierced the air as a grunt grabbed her. Ken immediately shot out a punch but someone stopped his punch before twisting his arm behind his back painfully.

May was too busy trying to find a way to get down there to help Drew when a Cipher grunt appeared in front of her face. She screamed jerking back but a Team Rocket grunt was behind her grabbing her tightly in their grip. May's scream echoed loudly and Drew immediately recognized her scream.

He turned to the crowd and when he caught sight of May, a hand against her mouth as she struggled in the grunt's grasp a cry ripped from his throat. "May!" he shouted. "Get away from her!" He yelled fingering a Pokeball.

"Don't" Red ordered as he hastily returned Ho-Oh. "Just like Blue was able to capture the Shadow Pokemon Cipher can capture other People's Pokemon to turn them into Shadow Pokemon. Grunts were throwing the audience's Pokeballs into the air where the Pokemon were transported into the Shadow Balls before returning to the hands of the head grunt who was quickly throwing every single Pokeball grunts were stealing into several large bags.

"What do you want!" Drew shouted angrily as a Shadow Pokemon carried May and her friends into the arena.

"We want each and every one of your Pokemon. To turn them into beautiful fighting machines!" The head grunt (who was a Cipher) answered. The voice was female though it was rough.

"That's horrible you sick" A slap was heard as a Cipher grunt slapped May. The Team Rocket grunts froze a bit shocked before going back into taking people's Pokemon. They weren't use to this kind of thing.

"You legendary trainer showed up just in time. Your Pokemon will make a great addition to our hoard of soon to be Shadow Pokemon" The head grunt laughed cruelly.

"That won't happen!" Blue shouted back angered.

The judges and Lillian were sitting on the floor in front of the judging panel terrified as Team Rocket grunts surrounded them. They were angered at the fact that none of them had Pokemon on them.

"Either turn in your Pokemon or we will take them by force!" One of the head Team Rocket grunts shouted into Lillian's microphone making her cringe.

A commotion was heard as three figures fell down from the bleachers. "You can't take away our Pokemon!" A shrill female voice cried out.

"Yeah! Were part of Team Rocket!" A male voice yelled.

"Yeah! So stop trying to capture me!" A Pokemon sounding voice shouted. They all took off their disguises to show Jessie, James, and Meowth from Team Rocket.

"What were you three doing dressed like that then?" The head Team Rocket grunt shouted.

"We were trying to catch that kid's Pikachu for the boss!" Meowth proclaimed pointing a claw at Ash.

"You are suppose to be collecting the Pokemon to turn them into Shadow Pokemon. Not getting a weak Pikachu!" Cassidy yelled coming up to them.

"Who asked you?" Jessie yelled back. "Besides we were never told of this arrangement!" James yelled as Bull…buck…Butch whatever his name in came over. "Then you weren't part of the mission" He sneered.

"And why haven't you made Meowth into a Shadow Pokemon yet" Cassidy and Butch yelled glaring at Meowth.

"Hey wait a minute! I'm a part of Team Rocket! You can't turn me into…" Jessie and James surrounded Meowth.

"We can't turn him into one! He's part of our team!" Jessie proclaimed hands on her hips as she glared at Cassidy.

"Yeah and besides Shadow Pokemon are horrible creatures!" James proclaimed.

"You're either with us or against us!" Cassidy and Butch answered glaring. "Capture them!" Two Cipher grunts appeared behind Jessie, James, and Meowth carrying them over to Ash and Co. before tying them up together in ropes.

"I don't understand…why is Giovanni working with Greevil" Blue muttered to Red.

"I don't know. None of this seems like him though."

Ben's yell echoed as he came running back in scratches over his face and blood pooling down from his shoulder. Several Shadow Machamps appeared behind him. Before Ben could make a dash towards Blue, Red, and Drew grunts got in his way and captured him seating him next to Ken.

Drew's eyes were trained on May who was being pulled up forcibly by her hair by a male Cipher grunt, and her arms were being twisted horribly behind her back by a Team Rocket grunt. "I believe she has special meaning to you Prince of Contests" The Team Rocket grunt sneered.

"If you want her back unharmed then hand up all your Pokemon!" The Cipher grunt spoke before taunting Drew by pulling May's head up forcibly again making her cry out in pain as he got way too close to comfort to her lips. "Of course if you don't want her I'm sure we can find a use for her back at headquarters…perhaps _entertainment_…"

Tears were running down May's eyes from the pain and the words of the grunt. The Team Rocket grunt faltered hearing the words coming out of the Cipher grunts mouth. This is definitely not something Giovanni has taught them to do.

"Don't listen to him Drew…" Blue and Red muttered seeing Drew tense as his hands balled into fists, teeth grinding together at seeing the pain May was in. And just hearing what the grunt was implying made his blood boil.

"So what'll it be Lover Boy" The Cipher grunt questioned. "You're Pokemon or the girl." He leaned in even closer to May so his lips were hovering right over her lips. He licked his lips in anticipation. That was the last straw!

"Don't!" Drew yelled stepping forward. "Don't hurt her" He looked pained.

"Drew! Don't!" Blue and Red yelled as Drew brought out each and every one of his Pokeballs.

"I'll give them to you…just…don't hurt her…"

"Good choice" The grunt sneered as he and the awkward Team Rocket grunt made their way to Drew until there were only 10 steps away from him.

"Give me the Pokeballs and I'll give you the girl."

"Drew don't do it!" Red hissed grabbing his shoulder but Drew threw him off.

"I'll give you two Pokeballs then you release May and then I'll give you the rest" Drew bargained.

"Fine! But she better not move!" The Cipher grunt agreed. Drew threw two Pokeballs into the air and his Pokemon were transported into the Shadow Balls before running into a sack. The Team Rocket grunt released May and pushed her away from the Cipher grunt. May cried as she stumbled and fell onto the ground in between both parties her head throbbing.

The Cipher grunt glared at the Team Rocket member. He wasn't actually going to release the girl! The Team Rocket grunt looked apologetic but he did it on purpose. Giovanni told them to use leverage whichever way they can but the Team Rocket Grunt knew that what Cipher would do with the girl would not settle well with Giovanni.

Drew quickly threw his other Pokeballs into the air and May quickly got up and ran into his arms yelling out his name as tears fell from her eyes. Her Pokemon had been stripped away from her and now Drew no longer had his Pokemon.

Drew tightened his grip on her as he held her tightly his form slightly shaking.

"How about we bargain for the release of the rest of your friends" The head Cipher grunt spoke. "You two" She said pointing at Blue and Red. "Hand over your Pokemon and we will release the others" She then nodded to Ash and Co. which now contained Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I'm on your sides Twerps!" Jessie yelled bawling as they took away her Pokemon.

"No! I don't wanna see my Pokemon turned into Shadows" James bawled next to her.

"Guys! Help!" Meowth yelled as they took him away and sealed him into a Shadow Ball.

"No! Meowth!" Jessie and James cried out.

"I know how you feel…" Ash murmured to them as he tried to stay strong for Misty who was crying into his shoulder. Max had tears slowly falling down. He only had Ralts and they took it away from him. Brock was trying to be strong for Max but was having a tough time. Dia and Ken were both sobbing for their beloved Pokemon and Ben just looked terrorized as he took everything in.

"I've got a better idea!" Red yelled back. "How about we fight!"

"Hah! You two are far too weak to actually win against us now!" Cassidy and Butch yelled out with glee.

"We'll see about that!" Red growled sending out Raichu to stand next to Ho-Oh.

A single taunting clap was heard as Silver stepped into the arena in the same clothes Blue and Red had seen him in his club.

"Your dedication is amiable. Such a shame you didn't join Team Rocket" Silver mocked. "But I can assure you two shall lose everything."

All the Team Rocket grunts bowed down to Silver as he passed. That's when it clicked. "Your father's not collaborating with Cipher is he? It's you" Blue states glaring at ?.

Silver laughed. "My aren't you smart. Yes I am. Father was so happy when he heard that I wanted a team of Rocket. He thought I was getting interested in the family business. But the idea of stronger Pokemon, Cipher's plan, is amazing."

"Giovanni won't be happy with you!" Blue told him.

"When do I care about it? He likes you more than me anyway" Silver spat. Blue rolled her eyes.

"Who is this guy?" May questioned going more into Drew's embrace.

"That's Blue's rival" Drew muttered in her ear. "The actual rival…she calls him ?" Being a full blown yet not obsessive fan of the Legendary Trainer Blue made Drew read up on everything about her since she became a sensation in Johto and the information he's read throughout the years has been engraved in his mind.

"Although I will say this" Silver said. "The only one defeating you my sweet is me" He threw out a Pokeball to release Meganium. "MEGANIUM!" Meganium angrily yelled. Blue locked eyes with it and almost passed out. He had turned his Pokemon into a Shadow Pokemon.

"You turned your own partner into a Shadow Pokemon" Blue angrily yelled.

"It was weak! Now that it's a Shadow Pokemon it's strong!" Silver retaliated.

"You're wrong! Pokemon are strong no matter what!" May yelled. She flinched when he glared at her. Drew glared at him feeling May in his arms made him feel stronger. He didn't know how to explain it.

"That Meganium was your first Pokemon. You should have the strongest bond with it!" Drew yelled at Silver. "How could you stand yourself knowing the pain your Meganium is in being a Shadow Pokemon?"

"And how do you know anything and besides aren't you the one who just gave up each and every single one of your Pokemon to become Shadow Pokemon so they would give you your petty girl" Silver spat. "Don't talk to me about feeling ashamed."

"First off he gave them up but they won't turn into Shadow Pokemon because we're gonna stop you!" Red yelled.

"And secondly what those stupid Ciphers plan to do would hurt her far too much. I can open a Shadow Pokemon's heart but I can't give May back what she lost" Blue spoke glaring at ?.

"Fine then fight me!" Silver spat.

Blue glared and reached for a Pokeball but Red stepped up Raichu and Ho-Oh in front of him. "How about you fight me instead!"

"I'm not interested in fighting you boy!"

"But I am…" An old man wobbled up behind Silver, his two sons Ardos and Eldes flanking him.

"Greevil!" Blue and Red shouted recognition crossing their faces as they saw the leader of Cipher.

"Didn't I disband you again a couple years ago?" Blue growled.

"And send him to jail…" Red muttered.

"Just because you destroyed my plans twice and brought Lugia back to its actual form does not mean I have given up!" Greevil yelled. "And once Silver here took me out of jail and asked for me to turn his Pokemon into Shadow Pokemons I knew my moment had come. Soon I shall have an army of Shadow Pokemon and I will rule the…"

"You won't get away with this!" Ash shouted interrupted Greevil from explaining his whole world domination plan.

"Do you dare speak to the great Master!" Greevil's two sons yelled at Ash making him coward.

"D-Don't yell at him!" Misty yelled back her tears stopping as anger started to overpower her sadness.

"For starters how about I finish you off first Blue" Silver lowly hissed before commanding his Shadow Meganium to use Shadow Solarbeam(I made this move up) Meganium powered up in a second and was already shooting the Solarbeam. Instead of being a bright yellow sun color the Solarbeam was a dark purple black color.

"Get out of the way!" Blue yelled pushing May and Drew out of the hit zone of the Solarbeam.

"Blue!" Red shouted but two Shadow Machamps appeared in front of him, Raichu, and Ho-Oh.

The Solarbeam hit dead on. Smoke filled the area and once it cleared there was no trace of Blue anywhere. "Where did she go?" Silver growled out.

The Shadow Meganium focused on May and Drew and ran straight at them using Shadow Rush. A large cross of Fire intervened hitting Meganium and sending it sprawling back. May and Drew quickly looked up wondering where that Fire Blast came from.

Up there on the large window of the arena stood two large figures and one female human figure. "What!" Silver shouted looking enraged as he and Greevil looked upward. There on the window was Blue! Flanking her was the legendaries Entei and Suicune.

"You wanted to fight me right? Then let's fight!" Blue shouted before Entei and Suicune jumped down from the window's ledge with Blue holding on to each of them. Suicune cried out it's name as it jumped down using Rain Dance to take out the acid rain and now make the rain that was falling down from the sky cool, refreshing, drops. The pain filled people in the crowd allowed signs of relief come out as the refreshing drops of rain subdued the burning feeling the acid rain had left.

"May, Drew" Blue said turning around to look at them as Entei and Suicune stepped in front of her blocking her, May, and Drew from the enemies sight. She brought something out and threw it at them. They caught it.

"Go into the woods and follow that Compass. It's programmed to go to a shrine. When you get there I need you to pray for help. Pray for the Help of Legends."

"What'll happen...?" May questioned as Drew caught the compass.

"Who knows? If it works you'll know…you'll see it working…if it doesn't…then we'll know that this is the end…"

"Oh and here…take Feraligator and Espeon with you just in case…" Blue said calling out her two Pokemon. "Hurry! Go!"

May and Drew nodded before turning around, hands intertwining, before they took off back in the way to the waiting room, Feraligator, and Espeon at their heels. Blue then turned and got in between Entei and Suicune. She looked at Red who was in between Ho-Oh and Suicune. They nodded to each other.

"Entei! Suicune!"

"Raichu! Ho-Oh!"

"Attack!"

_Don't worry Blue! We won't let you down… _May and Drew thought as they exited the Contest Hall and made a run to the woods.

_**M: Done! What do you think! Hoped you liked this chapter! Cipher and Team Rocket are actually working together! Gasp! And they've captured the gang and have taken most of the Pokemon away! **_

_**And now the two legendaries Entei and Suicune have appeared! Why did Blue send May and Drew away? Will May and Drew be able to do what she asks? What help is she talking about? If you want to find out what happens next then Review Please!**_


	19. Dangerous Kiss

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Its 15 pages woohoo! And you guys are gonna enjoy this chapter I promise you!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC's Blue, Red, Ken, Dia, Silver, Ben, and any other OC that may appear. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

May and Drew nodded before turning around, hands intertwining, before they took off back in the way to the waiting room, Feraligator, and Espeon at their heels. Blue then turned and got in between Entei and Suicune. She looked at Red who was in between Ho-Oh and Suicune. They nodded to each other.

"Entei! Suicune!"

"Raichu! Ho-Oh!"

"Attack!"

_Don't worry Blue! We won't let you down… _May and Drew thought as they exited the Contest Hall and made a run to the woods.

It took them about 10 minutes to reach the entrance of the woods. They were tired and out of breath, their lungs were burning. Feraligator and Espeon looked as if they were about to faint. They looked so weak and sweat was falling down the Pokemon's temples. Whoever Blue and Red had fought before arriving at the Contest Hall sure did a number on her Pokemon. Based on the conversations they heard it seems that a large amount of Team Rocket grunts had battled them.

They entered the forest and before Drew turned to take the first path May stopped and pulled his arm harshly. Drew turned to look at May who was panting slightly. "What is it, May?" He questioned breathing heavily.

"Drew how are we going to" Feraligator and Espeon didn't have enough time to stop and ran into May pushing her onto Drew. Drew tripped backwards and fell down with May slightly on him. He raised himself up slightly and May pushed her head away from his chest.

"Going to what?" Drew questioned rubbing his pained back as May helped him up.

"Going to find the shrine?" May finished her question glancing at Feraligator and Espeon though tired had given them sheepish grins.

"I don't know May. I was hoping you knew where it was I mean this is the forest right next to your hometown."

"Yeah well I've never really ventured into it too deeply. I've mostly stayed on the traveler path and besides I haven't gone through here in years."

"Well then I guess we're just going to have to search for it." Drew said turning to continue on the path he found. He froze in place as a blue glow surrounded him. May turned and saw that Espeon was using Psychic on him. "I don't think Espeon wants us to go through their." May sweatdropped as Espeon used her psychic to turn Drew around before releasing him.

He stumbled bumping into May, arms going around her to pull her against him as he regained his balance. "I can see that…" He murmured into May's ear before separating from her.

"Wait a minute…" May murmured as she saw Espeon and Feraligator interact in Pokemon language. "Could it be possible that they know where the shrine is?" May turned her head slightly to the side as she looked at Drew.

"Your right…they could" Drew agreed.

"Feraligator…Espeon…" May spoke gaining the attention of the two Pokemon. "Do you know the way to the shrine?"

Feraligator answered with a so-so hand twist as Espeon shook her head repeatedly from side to side. "So you sort of know where it is" May clarified. The two Pokemon nodded.

"It's a start, I guess…" Drew said as Espeon and Feraligator started walking into the thick long grass on the left side veering far away from Drew's path.

"I think the great and mighty Drew was wrong…" May teased grinning. "For once…" She did a short laugh as Drew rolled his eyes at her.

"Now is not the time for jokes May" He chastised. "Especially when the jokes come from you." He smirked.

"What is that suppose to mean!" May yelled glaring at him as he walked slightly ahead of her, hands in his pockets.

"You can't tell a good joke even if your life depended on it" Drew remarked.

"Oh and I suppose you can" May snorted.

"What do you think" Drew retaliated smirking.

May huffed and hissed out "Arrogant Jerk" Before storming ahead of him leaving a silently chuckling Drew behind her as she followed Feraligator and Espeon.

After walking for about 10 more minutes through the thick underbrush two more paths came into view. One led into the darkest and dead part of the forest. Why do I say dead? Because after a fire that happened a couple years ago this part of the forest never came back to life. There is no grass, the dirt is as dry as dirt can be, and the trees are burnt and carry no leaves. No Pokemon will be seen in this part of the forest. There's simply…no life whatsoever in this side of the forest.

The other path though has beautiful flowers of all kinds fencing it and the trees are thick and beautiful as can be. Many Pokemon like Pidgey's for example can be seen roaming around that area. Feraligator and Espeon walked to be in the middle of both roads before stopping.

May ran into Feraligator and fell back from the impact landing on Drew's chest as his arms wrapped around her waist to help keep her steady. May craned her neck upward and heat flooded her face as she stared into Drew's eyes as he looked down on her, surprise etched onto his face. If she moved the slightest bit upward their lips would brush.

Drew seemed to be searching her eyes for something as May's gaze seemed to be trap on his lips. His eyes lit up with emotion as he seemed to have found what he was searching for in her eyes. His grip on her waist tightened. He closed his eyes and leant in.

May's eyes widened as she felt the slightest brush of his lips. Abruptly she pulled away from him, her heart pounding double time as their actions collided with her. Drew was gonna kiss her…he sort of kissed her actually.

Drew stared surprised at May, hurt, confusement, and worry apparent in his eyes as he stared at her. May felt embarrassment flood through her when she realized how stupid she reacted. Instead of allowing them to kiss she jumped away from him, out of his arms.

Elation of pure happiness ran through her when she realized that Drew must like her since he tried to kiss her. There's no denying what he did right now was a mistake. He lent in! He lent in to kiss her!

Her happiness died as quickly as it was born. She pulled away! She didn't let him actually kiss her! It wasn't her fault! She knew it was coming! She could see it in his eyes but she panicked! And when she felt his lips starting to come over hers she just freaked out! He probably thinks she doesn't like him now when in truth she _**really, really does**_!

May started throwing insults at herself over and over again in her head. She tried to connect eyes with Drew again hoping that her eyes would speak in volumes the regret she felt in pulling away and would make him understand. After all he did say he could read her eyes like a book right?

May's heart sunk lower when Drew refused to meet eyes with her, or even face her for that matter. He stiffly turned away from her, muttering a low sorry, so low that May hardly heard it. He looked at Feraligator and Espeon. "Which path do we take?" He questioned monotonously.

Feraligator and Espeon responded with a shrug of their shoulders. Drew nodded.

"Drew" May quietly spoke. He ignored her looking at the two different paths a contemplative expression on his face.

"Which path should we take?" He mused ignoring May.

May sadly looked at his back before walking to be next to him. He refused to glance at her looking straight ahead at a tree log before looking upward slightly as he mused "right…or left…death path…or life path…"

May looked at Drew with apology written all over her face but seeing that he refused to look at her she sighed sadly and gave up. He'll look at her again eventually. He has to…_right_?

"So you guys have absolutely no clue whatsoever which path we should take?" Drew tried again hoping that Blue's two Pokemon will come through for them even more then they had already. They looked sorry as they shook their heads no. Drew ran his hand through his hair agitated. "Well…which path do you two think we should choose? Which path could hold the shrine?" He asked desperately refusing to look at May though his body kept straining to look at her, his head refused.

She had _rejected _him. It was plain and simple. Clear. He had obviously misread all the signs she was sending him throughout the years. He had thought she liked him back I mean what with the blushing, and the flirtation through arguments (he wouldn't deny that arguing with her was a way to flirt without really flirting and getting her attention)

And she always accepted his roses. Could she really have been that dense to actually believe that the roses were for Beautifly, or for Blaziken or for whatever Pokemon she had with her at the time. He thought she knew he liked her. He thought she liked him…And was just waiting for him to make the first move….

He felt like such an idiot…all the smiles…all the laughs…all the looks…the emotions in her _eyes_…weren't what he thought. He thought he could read her like a book but maybe he was wrong…maybe he couldn't read her at all…Maybe she only saw him as a friend…and that's if he was lucky…for all he knows she may just see him as a rival she has to put up with…

Tears stung his eyes but he pushed them back. Drew…The Drew does not cry…_**never**_…_**ever**_…especially for a girl! It didn't stop the pain in his heart though. His heart was crying and he felt as if someone had just ripped it out of his chest and stomped all over it.

Warmth soon started creeping onto his hand and it took him less than a second to identify the warmth as May's fingers as she slowly wrapped her hand around his. She gave it a tight squeeze and without thinking he started to squeeze back.

It took him even less time to realize what he was doing and just as quickly as he had started to squeeze back he had stopped and had taken his hand away from hers as if she was a fire and his hand had just gotten burned.

He threw his hand into his jeans pocket. "So what path?" He questioned again ordering his thumping heart to slow down.

As a last resort to try to get him to look at her May hesitantly extended her hand and grasped his in hers. She gave it a tight squeeze. Her heart fluttered and her hope rose when she felt him start to squeeze back. Maybe she hadn't completely messed it up. Perhaps there's still a chance!

Her hope and heart were crushed though when he immediately tore his hand away from hers and to make sure she wouldn't grab it again, hid it in his pocket. Her heart fell down to her stomach with heavy sadness filling her in seeing him ignore her. Did she just lose her one chance with him?

Her attention was taken away by Espeon going to stand in front of the right path, the path of "life" so to speak yet Feraligator walked to be standing in front of the left path, the path of "death."

Drew looked from one to another deep in thought. _Interesting…they both think it's in a different path…_ It wasn't much help though. It still left him and May of course to decide which path to take. May…even just thinking her name made his heart pound with heartbreak. Now is not the time for this though! He has to focus on finding the shrine! He promised Blue…_they_ promised her.

May looked upward waiting for Drew to decide on a path when she noticed something odd about the tree log in front of them. She took a step closer and moved her hand over the bark. It was rough but it wasn't a natural rough. Something was carved…something was carved!

"Drew! Look!" May spoke loudly as she brushed away the slight dirt that covered it. "There's something carved onto this tree!"

"Probably just some meaningless romantic gesture like so and so loves so and so…" Drew sneered rather harshly. May and he himself cringed. May for hearing him talk to her like that. His voice was no longer soft…it was rather rough…it almost sounded like the time he yelled at her angrily when she told him that she thought he was treating his Absol too harshly and he yelled at her something about being tricked by Harley again and again.

Drew cringed and took a step back. He was surprised with himself. He didn't think he would snap at May like that. She didn't deserve it…just because she didn't feel the same way…no…this wasn't at her…it was at him…for not realizing the truth…for all he knows he may have just ruined his whole relationship with her.

May chose to ignore the hurt she felt at being yelled at and leaned in slightly as she started to read what was carved into the bark. "_**What you seek is at the end of one path…think carefully and choose wisely…once started on a path…you cannot go back and enter the other…**_" May murmured softly as she read the inscriptions. "Could it be talking about the shrine?" May questioned.

Drew took a step closer until he was right behind May reading the inscription from behind her shoulder. "It could be…" He slowly spoke his breath fanning her ear sending shivers down her spine.

He noticed what he was doing when he saw May's shoulders go stiff. He took a step back though he wished he could get closer. He had to get it through his head. _She held no interest in him. _"And by the looks of it we can only pick one path…"

"But what if we pick the wrong path?" May questioned turning around rapidly to stare at Drew. He looked at a spot above her head knowing that if he looked into her eyes he would be sucked into their hypnotizing depths again.

"Well if we go by what this says then technically we won't be able to retrace our steps and try the other path." Drew answer. "It basically says it right there in black and blue…"

"But the trunk is brown…" May murmured not quite getting the saying. He raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed as it hit her right there what he meant. "Oh uh never mind I got it…" She sheepishly spoke grinning embarrassedly.

"Is there anymore writing?" Drew questioned as he fought off a slight smile that was breaking through his lips. He started to investigate the tree and May soon joined in. Both of their hands landed on top of each other at one point. They looked up and their eyes clashed and that was it. Drew was once again trapped in her.

This time May was the one to lean in her eyes slowly closing. Drew was frozen but it wasn't long until his eyes started to close as her spell came over him. Right as May's lips started to touch his she lost her balance as did he and she stumbled back colliding with the tree's log Drew falling on top of her.

He extended his arms so his palms could make contact with the rough bark stopping his body from crushing May against the tree. They stared at each other, both eyes wide with surprise. May started feeling the tree vibrating behind her back and Drew was slightly feeling it through his hands.

"Do you…feel that?" May squeaked out heart thumping at having Drew trapping her. Drew nodded his head. Soon the ground started shaking roughly.

"E-Earthquake" Drew spoke as the trees started shaking violently. May screamed and Drew grabbed her pushing her down onto the ground covering her as large branches fell on his back. "Go!" He yelled as they crawled away from the tree to be in between the two paths again and away from the trees.

Crashes were heard as trees started uprooting and falling down. Drew and May threw their arms around each other tightly and May buried her head into his chest, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to block out the noise. The wind was blowing harshly as well along with the Earthquake…it almost felt as if they were in the middle of a hurricane.

Drew's arms tightened around May as he burrowed his head into her hair holding her tightly to him as he pushed her down slightly so he could fully cover her the best he could from the harsh winds.

Feraligator and Espeon quickly ran over to them and huddled around them watching out for any signs of a tree about to fall on them. The wind suddenly died down. Drew looked up as he pushed his head away from May's hair when a crackling sound was heard. The large tree with the writing carved onto its bark started falling down. It was going to land on them.

Drew winced as he fully pushed May down on the ground, his body covering hers, getting prepared to at least try to save her life. The tree falling on him will hopefully stop some of its strength if it reaches May. May dugged her head into the crook of his neck, her breaths wisping out of her mouth in pants chilling the skin of his neck.

He closed his eyes planning to remember this scene…of May wrapped in his arms, her pants on his neck, holding him as tightly as he is holding her. Even though he never got to kiss her or have her return his feelings at least he'll have this…

Drew waited and waited but never felt the pain. He opened one eye hesitantly and looked up only to be filled with amazement. The tree was levitating. It was outlined in a bluish glow. He looked to the side when he heard a strained noise. Espeon's eyes were glowing in the same glow.

Espeon was using Psychic to keep the tree from crushing them. Another strained sound was heard and he whipped his head around to see Feraligator holding the other part of the tree using the move Strength to help Espeon lift it.

Drew didn't know how to react but when he felt May shift in his arms and mumble out "is it over?" and hear Feraligator grunt he knew he had to get them out. So he did the only thing he could do. He rolled May and him out of the instant impact of the tree.

By the time he finished rolling May was now looming over him. Bewildered she looked down at him. "D-Drew…Why did you…" She never finished her sentence as Drew turned his head. She looked in his direction and saw Feraligator hesitantly letting go of the tree. Espeon moved its head to the right roughly and the tree fell in that direction rolling until it stopped.

The tree didn't kill them but it did block the right path…the path of "life." May stared at the fallen tree for a few more seconds before looking back down at Drew. Drew looked at her and May's breath hitched as her eyes locked with his. His eyes were truly amazing. They really were.

Eyes connected the magnetic pull once again occurred. Drew's arms wrapped around May's waist pushing her down as May's hands rested on his neck. She slowly started to descend. Drew's neck craned upward helping to lessen the distance between them.

Lips slightly brushed before Drew pulled back shaking his head trying to break the trance he felt he was in as he glanced away. May was confusing him. When he tries to kiss her she pulled away making him think she didn't feel the same way. Then she tried to hold his hand. She tried to kiss him once and for the second time now tried to kiss him again.

He was so confused. She kept sending mixed signals. Did she like him or did she not like him? Did she see him as more than a friend? Or did she see him only as a friend?

May had started to lean in and right when their lips had started to brush together, stronger than before, Drew had pulled away. May was staring at him with uncertainty in her eyes as she stared down at Drew who was now glancing away. Why did he pull away? She didn't get it. One second he tried to kiss her, then he refused to look at her, he had leant in the first time she tried to kiss him and now this, the second time she tries to kiss him, he was leaning in and then he moved away!

Drew is so confusing! He makes her head and heart hurt. He's always sending mixed signals. He gives her roses yet insults her. He's a rude, arrogant, jerk that's always putting her performances and skills down yet he's always looking out for her and is the first one to realize when something's wrong and the first one to defend her.

He's so irritating but still…she loves him…she loves him with all her heart…somehow this cruel arrogant jerk under her claimed her heart and she isn't complaining. She made up her mind and heart fully agreed. Drew's eyes widened as he saw the determine gleam in her eyes. His heart started pounding a mile a minute.

May's hands flickered across the skin on his neck as she leant down slowly, her hands keeping him still as her lips finally descended on his, her eyes closing as her lips softly brushed against his.

His heart felt as if it was about to explode and jump out of his chest. Scattered thoughts ran through his mind all having to do with the girl on top of him. She was going to kiss him! He hated to admit it but he was nervous and anxious. What if…

His thoughts froze when he felt May's lips brush against his. All thought process and worry disappeared once he felt May's lips fully envelop his. Heart pounding a mile a minute Drew slowly closed his eyes and surrendered to May and the kiss.

The kiss was soft, gentle, sweet, and slow. Just like May was. It lasted only a short couple of seconds but it was enough to have Drew feeling as if he was soaring in heaven.

May was feeling exactly the same way as she parted from him. The kiss was so different from Drew. Drew was rough and hard but he was soft and sweet in his kiss. It showed his personality perfectly. He was usually rough, mean, and in control but there were times when he would let May see his sweet and soft side sometimes even vulnerable.

Her heart soared when Drew's sparkling emerald eyes opened and connected with hers. His eyes said it all. He gave her a loop-sided lazy grin and a giddy smile appeared on her face. His hands came up to cup the back of her head. Her cheeks flushed prettily as he softly pushed her head down and met her in another kiss.

"I love you…" He murmured separating from her lips slightly his lips brushing hers every time he spoke.

May's eyes shined with happiness. She smiled at him before pecking his lips. "Love you too" She responded giggling as she slowly raised herself up until she was just sitting on him, legs on each side of his waist.

Drew got up slightly putting his weight on one elbow as his other hand entangled itself in her hair. He pushed her head until her forehead was against his. "Good" He murmured before catching her lips in his again this time to share a longer kiss.

_**M: Done! What do you think! They had a lot of close calls to kiss but something always happened! But looked! They kissed! I didn't make you wait till the end of the story! And that's what I usually do! Aren't you guys lucky! :)**_

_**I can just imagine all the happy grins on your faces. ;) Lol.**_

_**If you want to find out what happens next then please Review! I need Reviews to get through the days before spring break! Please and thank you!**_

_**M out!**_


	20. Life

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of Dance Club! Last chapter I left you guys off with Contestshipping cuteness! I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, let's get back to why your really here…to read a new chapter so without farther ado let's do the disclaimer and get this chapter rolling! Drew!**_

_**(Drew calmly walks in looking a bit dazed with a lovesick smile on his face)**_

_**(M glances at him warily looking up and down noticing that his hair is all messy and his shirt is all wrinkled) Do I want to know?**_

_**(Drew lazily smiles) No…you don't… (He sighs his head turning to look back at the door)**_

_**(M raises an eyebrow) Okay…do me a favor and do the disclaimer.**_

_**Sure thing Drew responds happily. **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC's Blue, Ken, Dia, Silver, Red, and any other OC that may appear in the story. Enjoy! Oh and Happy Easter!**_

_**Recap:**_

Drew got up slightly putting his weight on one elbow as his other hand entangled itself in her hair. He pushed her head until her forehead was against his. "Good" He murmured before catching her lips in his again this time to share a longer kiss.

Feraligator and Espeon glanced at each other before looking at the currently um…distracted May and Drew and then back at each other. Espeon nodded at Feraligator before motioning towards the couple. Feraligator confirmed what she wanted him to do. Receiving another nod a mischievous smile appeared on his lips showing plenty of his teeth as his eyes centered on the couple. This was going to be fun.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. A second later his eyes snapped open along with his jaw and a powerful Water Gun attack was launched. The Water Gun hit the intended targets completely drenching May and Drew. May screamed as she and Drew broke lip contact as Drew grunted.

May fell away from Drew, eyes wide with shock as she stared at the laughing Feraligator and Espeon. She couldn't believe that they just….and…and she's soaking wet now! Drew glared at the two laughing Pokemon as he got up from the ground. He didn't get it Blue was always bugging him about getting together with May and while he's _busy_ with May her two Pokemon just had to ruin it!

Drew's gaze then went towards the soaking wet May as he offered her his wet hand. She grasped it and tried to pull herself up but lost her footing due to the slippery water surrounding them and fell back, pulling Drew down with her.

"Sorry…" May squeaked out seeing Drew looming over her so closely. You would think that after kissing him she would be a bit less shy around him but nope! She still is! Drew smirked at her mischievously and started to lean down when Feraligator's tough strong arms circled his chest and pulled him off of May and away from her.

"H-Hey! What gives?" Drew argued trying to break free.

"Feraligator, Feraligator, Fer-a-li-ga-tor…tor…fer…" Feraligator spoke.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Drew yelled glaring.

"Es...Es…Espeon…" Espeon spoke nodding its head sadly at Drew as it used Psychic to help May up who had already fallen three times trying to get up.

"I think there lecturing you…" May spoke sweatdropping as Espeon and Feraligator spoke in Pokemon language to Drew serious expressions on their faces.

"Lecturing me…on what!" Drew spoke growling as Feraligator dropped him and stepped in between May and him. Espeon shook her head no at Drew.

"I think…there telling us that now is not the time to…_kiss" _May spoke her face turning tomato red.

"What! You're not serious!" Drew spoke eyes wide with disbelief. Feraligator and Espeon nodded their heads yes fervently. "I don't believe it" Drew spoke voice full of disbelief.

"They are right though, Drew…" May spoke up as an afterthought face still red. "Now is really not the time…I mean…not that I didn't like it…I mean…uh…" Her face turned redder then red as she stuttered.

Drew took a breath relaxing his muscles. "I get it May. Your right…though I'd be happy to kiss you whenever and wherever I get that now is not the best timing…for a kiss or for a revelation of feelings…"

May gave him a slight smile and he gave a half smile half smirk back. "Let's get going." He turned towards the "dead" path. "Our choice between the paths has already been made thanks to that freakish storm…" Drew spoke. May and Blue's two Pokemons nodded their heads in agreement as they started their way down the "dead" path.

May sped up to be next to Drew. He said nothing. Feraligator and Espeon were behind them watching them…well Drew warily. May glanced at Drew through her bangs shyly as they walked. She really wanted to do something but she wasn't sure if he would allow it. They did confess and they did kiss but she wasn't sure if Drew was this type of guy. But there was no sense in at least not trying.

Drew was watching May from the corner of his eye. What was wrong? She looked so…so…shy...and she's so quite and that is very un-May like. Thoughts of worry and doubt started popping into Drew's head. _What if she's having 2__nd__ thoughts? What if she likes me but doesn't want to start a relationship? What if… _Drew's thoughts came to a screeching stop.

May carefully placed her hand softly in Drew's her grip tightening till she was holding his hand. A second later Drew's hand clenched around hers and squeezed back. May felt her face burn up as her head snapped up to look at Drew, her wide innocent eyes showing her surprise, happiness, and pleasure at Drew reciprocating the hand holding.

Drew glanced at her and smiled lightly. May felt butterflies flit through her stomach. She smiled back happily before looking forward butterflies fluttering throughout her whole body. Drew smiled as he watched May's face light up with happiness. He wasn't one to show affection but if May wanted him to, he would.

He had to admit though that it _was _nice holding May's hand tightly in his. Feraligator raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Espeon and Espeon hid a chuckle. Feraligator rolled its eyes on seeing the love struck couple. Seriously? They had a job to do and these two were too busy being all kissy kissy.

Espeon chided Feraligator telling him that he was just like this because since he was Blue's first Pokemon and she was a female that it had made him wary of every single male he saw. Feraligator started to argue with her when he grew silent. Espeon soon followed. They listened intently. They couldn't tell what it was…but they could hear something.

May and Drew being humans couldn't hear as well as Pokemon but they didn't need to. The creepiness of the place and the heavy foreboding tension that was around them as they walked had them on edge. May moved until she was plastered against Drew's side taking her hand out of his only to wrap her arm tightly around his squeezing the life out of it as they walked, her eyes darting nervously to and fro.

Drew was acting as if he didn't feel the tension filled with foreboding around them. He was only doing this for May's sake because even though she was trying to hide it he could see how creeped out and scared she felt. Though he couldn't blame her the feeling in the atmosphere was sending shivers down his spine and it didn't help that the forest around them was barren and dead.

This was the perfect setting of a scary, horror movie and right about now it felt as if it was the part where the psychotic killer or monster or whatever attacks the hero's.

After about maybe an hour of walking through the creepy forest, ears and eyes intent for signs of anything Espeon's ears perked up. "Es…Es…Espeon!" Espeon cried. May and Drew stopped and turned their heads to look at Espeon that rapidly ran ahead of them, then stopped and started listening intently. Feraligator made a dash stopping next to Espeon listening intently as Espeon spoke.

"Fera! Feraligator! Fera!" Feraligator yelled eyes widening with excitement.

"Es! Espeon!" Espeon cried back excitement flowing through its body.

"What do you think there saying?" Drew questioned.

"I don't know…but it must be something good" May answered back as they watched the two Pokemon.

"Fera!"

"Es!"

Espeon and Feraligator yelled as they motioned towards May and Drew before running off.

"W-Wait! Wait for us!" May yelled as she and Drew took off after them. They weren't sure but it seemed that the more they ran after the two excited Pokemon the less creepy and dark the atmosphere's vibe was.

By the time they screeched to a halt almost falling onto Feraligator and Espeon the vibe of the atmosphere though it stayed the same it seemed less. New emotions had entered the vibe as well though. There was some type of peaceful calmness in the air with safety but there was also a deep sadness crying out all around them.

Feraligator and Espeon were making excited noises as they stared with wide happy eyes at the two dead trees, their dead branches curling around each other leaving a rather large empty area that if traced would make a square.

"Drew" May softly said. "What are they so excited about?"

"Beat's me" Drew answered raising an eyebrow as he watched the two excited Pokemon's.

"Feraligator. Espeon" May spoke. The two Pokemon turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"Fera! Fera! Feraligator!" Feraligator spoke rapidly pointing at the empty space.

"Es! Es! Espeon!" Espeon cried out rapidly its tail moving from side to side quickly.

"I'm sorry…we don't understand…" May said slowly her face troubled as her eyebrows scrunched up together.

"Fera! Fera! Fera!" Feraligator spoke rapidly moving its arms up and down before motioning towards the dead trees and empty space behind him.

"D-Does this have to do with the shrine?" Drew questioned.

"Es!" Espeon answered happily nodding its head.

"Is the shrine nearby then?" Drew questioned.

"Es!" Espeon exasperated nodded its head before motioning towards the empty space and the dead trees.

"Is the shrine…here?" May hesitated before asking.

"Fer!" Feraligator answered nodding its head.

"But where? I don't see it" Drew spoke looking around feeling confused and he hated feeling confused.

"Wait…is the shrine…invisible?" May asked eyes widening as the idea popped into her head. The two Pokemon nodded their head excitedly.

"But how can it be invisible?" Drew questioned. "That's impossible!"

"Is not. The Sea Temple was invisible and then it would become visible and then disappear again!" May argued.

"Fer!"

"Es!"

May and Drew immediately stopped arguing as they looked at the two annoyed Pokemon. "Sorry" May and Drew apologized. They glanced at each other before looking back at the Pokemon.

"So if this shrine is invisible how are we suppose to get to it?" Drew questioned.

"What did Blue say we had to do?" May answered back with a question of her own.

"Um…" Drew crossed his arms, hand gripping his chin as he looked upward to think. Just as he did the movement something fell out of his jacket's pocket.

May bent down to pick it up. "Wait a minute…a compass? Isn't this the compass Blue gave us?"

"Oh yeah! It is! I completely forgot about that" Drew answered a tinge of embarrassment flittering through him.

"She told us to use this to get to the shrine!" May yelled as Blue's words came back to her. _Go into the woods and follow that Compass. It's programmed to go to a shrine. _"Drew! You idiot! We wasted so much time when we could have used the compass!" May yelled her hands balling into fists as she held the compass up in Drew's face.

"I forgot about it" Drew answered back frowning. "Besides you forgot too so don't try to put this blame all on me!"

May sighed. "Oh whatever. The important thing is that we seemed to have found it…"

"Yeah but we can't see it" Drew grumbled.

"Does it matter? At least we found it."

"True but if I recall correctly Blue said that we had to…" Drew murmured as he thought long and hard. _When you get there I need you to pray for help. Pray for the Help of Legends. _

"She said we had to pray…" Drew spoke as he remembered. "But I don't see how we can _pray _if we can't even see the shrine" Drew spoke his face showing his disbelief as he stared at the empty space. "Maybe you two are confused. Maybe the shrine's not here."

Feraligator and Espeon fumed as they started saying something in their language before motioning angrily at the compass May had in her hand. "There right. We'll just use the Compass!" May said happily as she looked at the Compass.

"Um…Drew…I think it's broken…"

"What? What do you mean?" Drew spoke getting closer before leaning his head down to look at the Compass in May's hand. "How can it be…_broken?_" He stopped as he saw what May was seeing. The needle in the Compass was going out of control, spinning rapidly.

"This is just great!" Drew cursed but immediately grew quite as May glared at him.

"Drew!" May hissed. "We're standing in front of a shrine!" Drew opened his mouth about to respond. "Even if we can't see it" May quickly spoke. "Doesn't mean it's not there. Show some respect!"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…it just came out of me…" Drew apologized blushing from embarrassment. "I'm just so mad…I mean…we've come so far… and now I feel as if we can't do anything…"

May sighed placing a hand on Drew's arm softly. "It's alright Drew." He looked down into her eyes and she gave him a light compassion filled smile and he felt as if his heart was lifted.

"I guess the Compass is out of the question though" May spoke. "We'll just have to trust Feraligator and Espeon. They've given us no reason not to trust them" She added as an afterthought her head tilting to the side slightly as she stared at Drew.

"Your right. Sorry that I didn't believe you" Drew spoke to the two Pokemon. Espeon accepted the apology with a nod of its head and Feraligator just rolled its eyes getting whacked on its back by Espeon's tail before accepting the apology as well.

May lifted her arm up in the air moving the Compass around in her hand her eyes narrowed as she tried to get a better look at it. For some unknown reason May couldn't keep her arm up in the air. It felt as if an outside force was pushing her arm down.

"May? Are you okay?" Drew questioned worry crossing his features as his hand came up and gripped her hand that was still in the air.

"Yeah…I'm…_fine" _May answered breathlessly. She was transfixed, so were Drew, Feraligator, and Espeon. Right when Drew's hand touched her's the weight pushing her arm down stopped and the Compass started glowing in a bright white light.

They stared transfixed as the needle spun and spun and spun going faster and faster. The white glow soon started sweeping from the two dead trees and over the dead forest. All around them the dead forest started coming back to life, the trunks becoming their healthy brown bark instead of the crispy black fire destroyed bark.

Leaves started appearing in the branches and soon the trees were all in full bloom flowers popping out of them from time to time. The ground became a lush green as rich, green, grass grew in an outstanding rate. Bushes and flowers started popping up and the air around them seemed to clear and become an outstanding fresh air as a calming fresh breeze appeared.

May wished she could say something but she was just too full of amazement to actually try to speak. The area around them that was dead had miraculously come back to life. And it was _**beautiful. **_

The white light receded and came back to the two dead trees, their dead vines, and the empty dead space. The light then shone brighter than before and right before our hero's own eyes the two dead trees's sprung to life.

The tree's bark grew thick and healthy; the leaves appearing on the branches were lusciously green and large. These two trees grew to be larger than the other's and pretty soon the tree gave a tremendous shade around our hero's blocking the bright sunlight that seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

The empty space between the trees's turned into a plain coat of short grass. The white receded leaving only specks of white in the empty space. The specks broke apart and soon marble mosaic stones appeared on the ground making a path.

The last large piece of white light was near the back of the empty space. It glowed brightly before diminishing leaving an oak wood semi-large but too small for someone to actually fit into it shrine. The wood was rich and new but at the same time had that old antique look to it. Green vines started trailing up along the shrine decorating it in a beautiful handcraft of nature that is impossible to describe.

The white light receded and all was harmoniously quite. May and Drew's breaths they had been holding was released. "It's beautiful" May spoke softly her word's being carried to Drew by the gentle wind.

"It's the shrine. We did it May. We've found the _shrine_" Drew answered back softly.

Feraligator and Espeon were staring wide-eyed happy expressions on their faces.

May and Drew still holding each other's hand slowly went down the Compass still held between them. The Compass stopped glowing and they snapped out of the trance.

"We did it Drew! We did it!" May said happiness creeping into her system.

"I know" Drew answered back grinning lightly. Feraligator and Espeon spoke their agreement. May and Drew glanced at each other before making their way down the path.

They got in front of the shrine and kneeled down, hands still gripped tightly together as Feraligator and Espeon flanked them.

"Whatever Deity this shrine belongs to…" Drew started the prayer.

"We've come in the name of our friend Blue" May spoke.

"She is currently fighting Cipher and Team Rocket members back at the Contest Hall." Drew took over.

"Our friends are being held captive…" May spoke.

"Shadow Pokemon have been re-created." Drew said.

"We can't do this alone." May and Drew spoke together.

"So we come to you in Prayer and wish to ask…"

"We wish to ask for the Help of Legends" They both finished closing their eyes squeezing their hands together tightly.

Their last sentence seemed to echo in the area. _"We wish to ask for the Help of Legends."_

"_Help of Legends"_

"_Help of Legends"_

"_Legends"_

"_Legends"_

"_Help of Legends."_

_**M: Done! What do you think? Now that they've found the shrine and have asked for the Help of Legends what do you think is going to happen? Whose shrine does this belong to? What does Help of Legends mean? Will their prayer be heard? If you want to know what happens next then Review please!**_


	21. Granted Prayer

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Sorry for the wait school is hectic this month. I have a lot of projects to complete and a ton of tests so for these next three weeks it'll be a miracle if I can update anytime soon cause I have like three projects to do and there all very time-consuming, just letting ya know guys, k. But I'm here now with a new chapter. So enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns any OC that appears in the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

Their last sentence seemed to echo in the area. _"We wish to ask for the Help of Legends."_

"_Help of Legends"_

"_Help of Legends"_

"_Legends"_

"_Legends"_

"_Help of Legends."_

May and Drew bowed down their heads as a gentle wind caressed them. For several seconds all was silent until there was a slight tremor in the ground. May and Drew's eyes snapped open as the shrine started glowing with a translucent green energy in the forms of bubbles seeming to go threw it in all directions. May and Drew stumbled back as they tried to get up falling on their behinds.

The gentle wind soon allowed a soothing and gentle tune to fill the area. May and Drew stared transfixed as a green energy portal opened up in the middle of the shrine.

"Fer-a-li-gator…" Feraligator whispered before bowing, Espeon following its lead as a small green figure darted out of the portal flying quickly around the area, the gentle tune crooning from its lips. The portal disappeared and the small creature flew until it was floating in front of the shrine, staring at May and Drew with it's big innocent eyes.

"_Celebi!_" May and Drew gasped out as they took in the sight of the legendary Pokemon. Celebi responded in its voice smiling softly at them.

"I can't believe it…" May breathed out, her eyes never leaving the legendary.

"We're actually seeing Celebi…Celebi" Drew breathed out in pure awe.

Celebi's eyes then moved towards the two Pokemon that were bowing down and recognition flashed through its eyes. It quickly looked up and studied its surroundings _searching_. It frowned and flew around the area and returned with the frown still on its face its lips mashed together in wonder.

It moved until it was in front of Feraligator and Espeon.

"Celebi?"It questioned concerned.

Feraligator and Espeon looked up at it. "Celebi, Celebi?" It questioned.

_Where is Blue?_

"Fer, Fer, Feraligator, Fer"

_She's not here. She's at the Contest Hall fighting Cipher and Team Rocket._

"Celebi, Celebi, Celebi!"

_But then why are you two here? Shouldn't you be with her? And how did these two "ordinaries" find my shrine? _

"Es, Es, Espeon"

_Blue sent us to keep these two safe. She gave them the Compass of the Shrine. _

"Celebi?"

_Why?_

"Fer, Fer, Fer!" Feraligator responded looking Celebi straight in the eyes, disrespectful he knew seeing that Celebi was a Legendary, therefore one of the great gods but he had to. This was serious.

_Blue sent them to ask for help. _

"Celebi?"

_Help?  
_"Es, Es, Espeon"

_Yes Help. She wishes to ask for the Help of The Legends. There are far too many Cipher and Team Rocket members in the Contest Hall. They have captured some of her friends along with everyone else that is present. There are Shadow Pokemon on the loose. Blue and Red's Pokemons are weak as it is. _

"Celebi"

_I see…_

Celebi closed its eyes concentrating as it sensed the chaos that was occurring in Petalburg. "Celebi" It breathed out.

_Raikou, Ho-Oh, Suicune, and Entei are already involved in the fight. _Celebi sucked in a breath. _It's getting ugly in there. _

"P-Please Celebi" May's hesitant and soft voice ranged out taking Celebi's attention away from Feraligator and Espeon. "Our friend Blue sent us here to pray for the Help of Legends. We're not sure what that means but please…grant us our prayer…grant Blue's wish…"

"_The Help of Legends is a very powerful prayer to grant"_ Celebi answered telepathically.

"Please Celebi…everyone in the Contest Hall is in danger" Drew spoke. "Team Rocket and Cipher are holding everyone captive, stealing their Pokemon and turning them into Shadow Pokemon."

_Yes I know. My friends have informed me _Celebi answered not making it clear whether it was Feraligator and Espeon it was talking about or if it was the four legendaries already involved in the fight. _What makes you think I can grant this prayer?_

Drew opened his mouth to respond but closed it not knowing what to answer. "Because Blue sent _us_." May answered staring Celebi defiantly in the eye.

_So? A mere human sent you to me. What of it? How does this guarantee that I can grant your prayer?_

"This is your shrine" May stated nodding her head towards Celebi's shrine. "You're the Protector not only of this Forest but also of Petalburg, my hometown." May answered back. "I know that the events happening in the Contest Hall is not just a threat to Petalburg but to the whole world. I understand that far exceeds your power." Celebi raised an eyebrow at May's words.

"May…"Drew muttered through gritted teeth. "What are you doing! Your not suppose to undermine a legendaries power."

"You should be wanting to help us. Pokemon are at stake here. There stealing them and turning them into Shadow Pokemon. Closing their hearts! Making them machines!" May yelled a fire burning in her eyes. "You came here when you heard our prayer so you must be able to do something! You have to!" May cried out.

_My power does not merely stay here my young child. But I get your point. I have yet to figure out if you are foolish or brave undermining a god's power like that. But you speak out of the goodness in your heart so I shall take it. I will help you…partially because I like your attitude and heart…partially because it is my duty to defend Petalburg…Pokemon's lives are at stake here…and also because Blue wishes for it. _Celebi answered feeling amused as it stared at the fired up May and the embarrassed Drew who looks like he's about to pass out from the insults May basically said to it. It smiled.

"So…you'll help us?" May questioned hope in her voice as the fire dimmed to be filled with the sparkling life of hope and faith.

_Yes _Celebi answered nodding its head.

"T-Thank you" May and Drew answered bowing their heads in respect. Celebi waved its hands for them to look up. _It is my duty and a favor to Blue to help her in her time of need. Arceus knows she helped me when I was in danger. Now…_

Celebi moved upward to be floating far above them. _You shall get more than just my help, after all, you two did pray for the Help of Legends. _ May and Drew looked upward with wide eyes as Celebi's eyes turned a bright hypnotic blue. Its body soon became outlined in green and the wind blew harsher around them as if a tornado was starting to occur.

Tree's moved rapidly and the leaves started fluttering around everywhere. A golden orb surrounded Celebi as it curled in on itself focusing its power. Feraligator and Espeon had walked to be next to the two amazed coordinators watching enraptured at the scene before them.

Celebi shouted out its name several times before the bright golden orb shot a light out in all directions traveling quickly at the speed of light. A second later it returned and the light focused on going upward. "Cele…Cele…CELEBRI!" Celebri shouted as it craned its head backward to stare upward as it opened its eyes and the light shot out even more powerful.

The light soon diminished softly as Celebi stopped glowing. It slowly floated till it was halfway down, shoulders slack as it breathed heavily. Its eyes showed its tiredness but also the power within its small body.

Noises were heard all around them as pounding noises filled the air. Roars and cries echoed through the area as out of the trees and sky's behind the shrine, Pokemon appeared.

"A-Are those…Legendaries?" Drew questioned mouth falling open as every single possible legendary appeared before his very eye running quickly through the thickets in the ground, beating wings powerfully in the air. Pokemon swimming as they levitated.

"T-They are…" May whispered back to Drew, shocked. She had seen a couple of legendaries thanks to her travels with Ash but never had she seen so many especially rounded up. Feraligator and Espeon were smiling from ear to ear as they took in the sight of some of their old buddies. **Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Latios and Latias, Groudon, Kyogre, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, Dialga and Palkia **

_And more are on their way, I can assure you, _Celebi told May, Drew, and the two Pokemon.

"W-Why are they all here?" May whispered to Drew still feeling the affects of wonder and amazement.

_They are here because we are responding to your prayer for Help. The prayer Blue asked you for, the Help of Legends was not just referring to me but every single legendary in existence that has had an encounter with her. _

"She's been busy…"Drew muttered to May getting a small grin in response though now was not the perfect time for this.

_We shall help. _Celebi simply stated before all the Legendaries continued onward, some dashing on the ground, others soaring, and some Water Legendaries levitating through the air swimming as if they were still in the water.

May and Drew watched enraptured as the legendaries took off. May's eyes widened in surprised when she caught sight of Jirachi in the midst of Legendaries. _Didn't he turn back into an egg? _

A gasp escaped May, as her attention was diverted. She saw Manaphy…her Manaphy in the mix swimming next to Kyogre.

"Manaphy…"May uttered out breathlessly as she felt her eyes water up. Manaphy looked over hearing its name and smiled rushing over to her. "Mama!" It squealed out nuzzling her cheek quickly before dashing back to Kyogre's side to continue on their quest.

Drew looked at May, his face showing the question he wanted to ask. "I'll…I'll tell you later…" May murmured out as she watched Manaphy's back until it was out of sight. _We will stop this madness. Be careful… _Celebi told May and Drew before darting off with the rest of the Pokemon.

After several minutes Feraligator roared as it took off after the legendaries. Espeon cried out to it before taking off as well. May and Drew blinked before snapping out of it. "There right! What are we doing just standing here! We gotta help out!" Drew yelled, grabbing May's hand tightly in his as he took off after the two Pokemon, Celebi's shrine shimmering behind them before it once again became invisible, the area starting to once again become dead as Celebi left the forest.

They could see the entrance to the forest up ahead…but…they could also hear…_disco music? _ As they got to entrance a tall, stick figure stepped in their way. At first they thought it was Harley but one glance was all it took to see that it was not their Cacturne-impersonator rival.

It was a man dressed in what appeared to be tight purple skinny bellbottoms, along with an unbuttoned and opened tight purple jacket showing off his flat skinny chest. He had one gloved hand and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. Silver goggles covered his eyes and he had a two-toned afro that was red and white reminding May and Drew of a Pokeball. Bright yellow platform shoes covered his feet.

He was dancing as he spoke to May and Drew. "You two aren't going anywhere!"

"And why not?" Drew snapped wondering why all the flamboyant weirdo's always seem to be around him and May. First Harley, now this.

"Because Cipher sent me to stop you. So get ready to jam with me, Mirror B!" Mirror B yelled, moonwalking forwards, making May and Drew take several steps back to keep some distance between them and the weirdo, as he threw out two Pokeballs.

_**M: Done! What do you think? Did any of you figure out that the shrine was Celebi's? How do you feel knowing that all the legendaries (well most of them) have arrived to help, answering May and Drew's prayer for the Help of Legends? And what's this! Mirror B has appeared! Will May and Drew get out of this new mess? If you want to know what happens next then pretty please REVIEW!** _


	22. Help Needed

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I decided to change the name of the story because I realized that I've strayed away from my original idea. This story has gone far longer than I thought possible and my idea has completely changed. I've delved more into the story so I figured the name should change to match the story more. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC's and the idea of the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_Because Cipher sent me to stop you. So get ready to jam with me, Mirror B!" Mirror B yelled, moonwalking forwards, making May and Drew take several steps back to keep some distance between them and the weirdo, as he threw out two Pokeballs. _

"Ludicolo! Lombre!" Mirror B sang. "Let's groove them to defeat!"

The two Pokemon yelled their names out as they appeared grooving to the music.

"We don't have time for this" Drew muttered, glaring at Mirror B as he reached for a Pokeball on his belt before stopping short. _Shit _He cursed in his mind. He didn't have his Pokemon anymore and neither did May. _What are we going to do? _

"Feraligatr"

"Espeon"

Blue's two Pokemon stepped forward, growling and glaring at the opposite Pokemon. "Drew" May whispered when she realized what Feraligatr and Espeon were getting at. "They can't fight. There too weak already."

"I know May but there our only chance of getting out of here" Drew whispered back.

"I guess your right" May murmured.

"Less talking and more battling!" Mirror B yelled pointing a finger at May and Drew. "And dancing! Can't forget dancing" Mirror B said as an afterthought as he spun around before shaking his hips, his two Pokemon copying his movements. Drew and May shared a look feeling a bit creeped out. Feraligatr and Espeon looked sick as they stared at the three dancing mad…uh things.

"Alright now Ludicolo use Mega Drain! Lombre use Absorb!" Mirror B yelled as he moved side to side, arms wiggling like worms.

"Oh no!" May's eyes widened. "If Feraligatr gets hit then" She stopped when she saw Feraligatr dodge both attacks and Espeon used Confusion on both Pokemon. It didn't do much damage.

"Looks like we don't need to worry too much. It seems they have an idea of what there doing" Drew spoke. "Although…" He frowned as worry appeared in his eyes. "This fight is almost impossible to win."

"What? Why?" May questioned as she worriedly watched Feraligatr get hit by a Mega Drain as Lombre used Astonish on Espeon.

"Because Feraligatr is in a somewhat type disadvantage and Espeon isn't but that Astonish attack can do great damage to it. And there both already weak as it is" Drew explained.

"What part of less talking more battling don't you two understand?" Mirror B shouted as he jumped up, before landing on the ground in a split before jumping back up again as he continued to shake his hips.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Drew asked exasperated as Mirror B and his two Pokemon broke off into dance.

"I don't know but I have to admit he's a really good dancer" May said as she eyed Mirror B who was currently doing the famous disco moves.

The dancing stopped abruptly as Feraligatr's Ice Punch made contact with Ludicolo as Espeons Psychic hit Lombre full on. "What! Not fair! You're not even commanding your Pokemons" Mirror B complained as he did a back flip before moonwalking forward and ending with a spin.

"And come to think of it" He spoke as he started to do the Robot. "That Espeon sure does look familiar. Like the one that Blue girl had in Orre."

"Lombre!"

"Ludicolo!" His two Pokemon shouted waving their arms like maniacs as they stared at their trainer with disbelief.

"What! You're saying that's her Espeon!" Mirror B shouted as he continued to dance. "Seems weaker then I remember." After listening to his two Pokemon again he said "And that ugly croc of a Pokemon is hers too. Huh? Weird taste that girl has. Going for pretty Pokemon and then ugly Pokemon." He tsked twirling and doing a split again.

"But either way it doesn't matter!" he said doing the Disco moves again. "Now attack with Astonish and Mega Drain!" He yelled moonwalking.

Espeon and Feraligatr were unable to dodge the attacks and got hit badly. "Espeon! Feraligatr!" May and Drew shouted seeing them fall in front of them. They struggled to get up but fell back down again.

"What's this? Did I just defeat these Pokemon?" Mirror B sang. "Good! Now to deal with you two!" He yelled jumping up again.

"Drew! What are we going to do?" May asked worriedly as Ludicolo and Lombre slowly started getting closer to them.

Drew grinded his teeth together as he got in front of May. "Grab them!" Mirror B sang. His two Pokemon jumped only to be thrown back by a Flamethrower. "What!"

A Charizard landed in front of May and Drew glaring at the Ludicolo and Lombre who were now burned to a crisp. "A Charizard!" May and Drew exclaimed.

"Ludicolo! Ludicolo! Ludicolo!" Ludicolo shouted glaring along with Lombre at Charizard.

"Drill Peck!" A male voice shouted before an Empoleon appeared and rammed into Ludicolo. Lombre moved to use Absorb but a Persian with a Roserade riding on its back appeared in front of it (most likely by using Quick Attack) and used Aerial Ace. As the Lombre was thrown upward the Roserade jumped up and used Poison Jab stabbing it with its arms. Ludicolo and Lombre were thrown back onto the ground in front of Mirror B with swirls appearing on their eyes.

"What is this? Get up!" Mirror B yelled as he smashed his foot against their heads. A claw hand touched his shoulder and upon turning around he was promptly burned to a crisp along with his two Pokemon by another Flamethrower courtesy of Charizard.

"That does it! I'm otta here! Mirror B don't got time to groove with you crazies no matter how much Cipher pays him!" He returned his Pokemon before making a run for it or well trying to at least.

Mirror B was stopped in his tracks when an Arcanine got in his way. He yelled and turned around only to find a squad of Growlithes surrounding him. "You're under arrest" Officer Jenny's voice rang out as she stepped out of the woods, several other police officers with her.

"Officer Jenny!" May and Drew yelled.

"Thank goodness you're here! We would have been toast if you hadn't sent your Pokemon out to help us" May spoke happily as she carried an exhausted Espeon in her arms while Drew was struggling with a very heavy and very tired Feraligatr.

"Pokemon?" Officer Jenny questioned as the other officers led Mirror B out of the woods, the squad of Growlithes following them except for one and the Arcanine.

"Yeah" Drew struggled to say. "The Charizard, Empoleon, Persian, and the Roserade." He huffed as he struggled with Feraligatr. The Charizard came over and lifted the exhausted Feraligatr onto its back, causing Drew to fall onto the ground next to May, exhausted himself.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about" Officer Jenny answered frowning.

"It's kind of weird though." May said not hearing what Officer Jenny said. "I didn't think Police Officers could use any other Pokemon except Growlithes but I guess I was wrong-wait what?" A confused expression took residence on May's face. "What do you mean you don't know? Aren't these Pokemon yours?"

"No." Officer Jenny spoke. "Not even the Arcanine is mine. My only partner is this Growlithe." She said motioning towards her loyal companion sitting in front of her feet. It barked and wagged its tail.

"But then…who's Pokemon are they?" May asked.

"I don't know but whosever there are sure helped us out." Officer Jenny spoke. "Mirror B would have gotten away for sure if that Arcanine hadn't got in front of him."

"Jenny!" One of the male Police Officers shouted. "We gotta get back to the department. An emergency is happening in the Contest Hall and there calling all squads over. It's getting bad over there"

"Alright I'm coming." Officer Jenny yelled. "I gotta go. There's lots of trouble in the Contest Hall. I even had to go to the next town to get some more backup." She looked down at her Growlithe. "Let's go" Growlithe barked before they took off and out of the forest.

"Drew…" May whispered staring at the Pokemon all rounded up around Charizard and Feraligatr. "Do you think there wild Pokemon?"

"No way. Not in a million years…" Drew said as he got up. "There way too strong. And none of them live in this forest. You should know that."

"But then…where's its trainer?"

"Arcanine!" A male voice shouted. "Great job!" A figure ran out of the thicket of the woods. "You two Empoleon. Roserade." The boy looked to be a little older than them. More around Ash's age. He had spiky brown hair, black eyes, and was wearing a black button up dress shirt with the first couple of buttons undone, blue jeans, and a white lab coat.

He then turned to face May and Drew. "Are you two alright?"

"Y-Yeah!" May answered her grip on Espeon tightening. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Espeon and Feraligatr. " The boy answered snarkly, arms crossing over his chest, his soft eyes hardening as they lifted up to look at May. May felt herself stiffen.

"Oh um…"

"That's a stupid question to ask" Drew said glaring at the boy. "You have eyes. You can tell that the Pokemon aren't okay. And don't speak to her like that." He said taking a step forward, hands balling into fists. "Only **I **can speak to her like that." He smirked, turning his head to look at May.

A fire erupted behind her as May started to yell at Drew. A roar from Charizard caused them to quite down. "I must say you have pretty impressive Pokemon" The boy said eyeing the Charizard, Persian, Feraligatr, and Espeon. "They look very familiar almost as if I know them though." He added as an afterthought.

"What?" May and Drew said staring at the boy.

"We thought you were their trainer" May said. "Your Pokemon seem to know them." She motioned towards Empoleon, Roserade, and Arcanine who were chatting with the other Pokemon.

"Oh their not my Pokemon. Well only one is." The boy spoke locking his arms behind his head. "The Arcanine" He clarified. "The other two, Empoleon and Roserade, belong to my friend. I'm taking care of them for her or well…I was until I heard what was happening in the Contest Hall and they got into a frenzy needing to come to her aid."

"Charizard! Persian! Where are you! Oh! There you are!" An older male's voice rang out as he stepped into view out of the thicket of the woods.

"Professor Oak!"

"Grandpa!"

"Hmm…Gary, what are you doing here?" Professor Oak questioned.

"Wait…Grandpa…" Drew spoke eying Gary and the Professor. "Then that means you're…"

"Gary Oak. Researcher extraordinaire." Gary spoke smirking as he placed his hands in his coats pockets.

"Gary Oak…wait…does that mean your Ash's rival?" May questioned.

"Oh so your one of AshyBoys friends." Gary answered. May sweatdropped. _Yep it's him._

"Professor are these your Pokemon?" Drew questioned.

"Oh no not at all. I'm merely taking care of them for one of my trainers." Professor Oak spoke. "But once I saw the news of what was happening her Pokemon lost control and insisted on coming over here."

"Just like Gary" May piped up.

"Is that so?" It was then at this time that Professor Oak noticed the two injured Pokemon. "Oh my Arceus! Is that Blue's Feraligatr and Espeon. What happened to them?"

"Blues!" Gary said surprised. "No wonder they looked so familiar. I can't believe I didn't recognize them."

"They've been dealing with a lot and this last battle with Mirror B was a bit too much for them" Drew answered worried that Gary and Professor Oak were going to think the worst.

"Oh my… good thing I always bring emergency supplies to heal Pokemon especially with the Pokemon Centers down." Professor Oak said as he bent down to rummage through his bag.

"So do I" Gary spoke as he grabbed Espeon from May and settled it down on the floor to start healing it.

"What? The Pokemon Center is down?" Drew said surprise.

"Well not down really but Cipher and Team Rocket have infiltrated it. So it's no good sending Pokemon into their grasp" Professor Oak said as he concentrated on healing Feraligatr.

"They have? But how?" Gary questioned.

"I don't know. I just know that when I got here I entered the center and boom I was surrounded. Good thing I brought Blue's Pokemon with me. And then when we escaped I got separated from her Pokemon in these woods. I'm so glad I found them."

"Wait you mean Persian and Charizard are hers?" May asked.

"Ya and so is this Empoleon and Roserade." Gary stated absentmindly as he focused on Espeon.

"But why do you two have them?" Drew asked.

"Well I was the one who started her out on her journey. I tend to take care of all her Pokemon."

"And since I started my own lab in Sinnoh she decided to trust me with her Sinnoh Pokemon." Gary stated proudly.

"Actually if I recall it's because I ran out of space in my old lab and…"

"Grandpa!" Gary yelled cutting him off. Professor Oak chuckled as he finished healing Feraligatr.

"There good as new" Professor Oak spoke as he got up.

"Same here" Gary said as he released Espeon.

"Thank you for healing them" May said smiling largely as she saw them go to reunite with their old buddies.

"No problem. But I have a question for you" Gary spoke pointing at Drew and May.

"Shoot" Drew said crossing his arms as he sat down next to May, there knees touching.

"What are you two doing in this forest, with two of Blue's Pokemon?" Gary questioned raising an eyebrow as he studied them.

Drew started a very detailed in depth explanation of what was occurring in the Contest Hall and what Blue had ordered him and May to do.

"Hmm…the Prayer of Legends you say…" Professor Oak said; hand on his chin as he looked up deep in thought. "I've heard about it but I can't recall exactly what it is…"

"Let me get this straight though" Gary said looking frustrated. "You two found the shrine of Celebi and convinced it to grant your prayer and now every single legendary Pokemon is making their way to the Contest Hall to help fight Team Rocket and Cipher."

"Yep pretty much" Drew answered shrugging his shoulders.

Gary sighed, running his hand through his hair agitated. "The things Blue gets involved in" he muttered as he stood up, brushing his pants.

"Where are you going?" May questioned.

"To the Contest Hall. There's a reason why her Pokemon basically harassed me to bring them here and now I know why. We gotta help stop Cipher and Team Rocket."

"Your right" Professor Oak stated slowly getting up. "Shadow Pokemon are horrible creations and no Pokemon deserves to be put through that suffering."

"We've wasted enough time as it is. We gotta go help" May shouted a fire of determination igniting in her. "My Pokemon were taken from me and I want them back!"

"Let's go" Drew said grabbing May's hand in his before taking off to the exit of the forest.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Gary and Professor Oak shouted running after them before returning.

"Empoleon! Roserade! Arcanine!"

"Charizard! Persian!"

"Return!" They both shouted returning the Pokemon into their Pokeballs before once again chasing after May and Drew.

"Oh my Arceus" May said eyes widening once they reached the Contest Hall. There was a large crowd outside containing Police Officers, Trainers, Team Rocket, and Cipher Grunts. Battling to the end.

"Hey aren't those the Gym Leaders" Drew exclaimed noticing them.

"Indeed" Professor Oak said. "And it seems that the Elite Four has arrived as well" he noted seeing Lance and the rest of the Elite's arriving.

"We have no time to lose! We gotta get in there!" Gary shouted.

"But how?" May questioned. She felt something grab her shoulder and when she turned around she screeched going backwards and bumping into Drew. Deoxys tentacle returned to its side.

"No way" Drew murmured eyes widening. "A Deoxy's." Deoxy's lashed out grabbing Gary, Professor Oak, May, and Drew with each of its tentacle murmured its name and with a flash they were gone.

A second later they appeared in the Waiting Room of the Contest Hall. Deoxy released them before flying into the arena, the group following it.

When they stepped into the arena their breaths got caught in their throats. It was a disaster.

_**M: Done! I hope you liked this chapter! To be honest I don't think it's my best chapter. I had a real hard time writing it so if it didn't come out so good I'm terribly sorry. I tried but it was really difficult to get what I have in my mind down in paper right now. But I hope you were able to enjoy it. I'm thinking that this story may have at the most 4 more chapters to go if not 3 more chapters till its finish. I'm going to go start writing the next chapter right now so please Review if you can! I'd really appreciate it! **_


	23. Legendary Friends

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! And on Contestshipping Day! Woohoo! (Throws a party to celebrate Contestshipping Day!) I must say this chapter was very difficult to write. Took me about a week to finish! But I wanted to get it right for you guys! So sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the OC's and the idea for this story. Enjoy! **_

_**Recap:**_

When they stepped into the arena their breaths got caught in their throats. It was a disaster.

Everywhere they looked people were strewn around the room. Some unconscious, some badly injured, and some still fighting with and without Pokemon. Seeing as their Pokemon had been taken away from them the crowd had opted to attack the Team Rocket and Cipher grunts. But for every Grunt that was overpowered about 10 citizens were injured. The Grunts were sending out Shadow Pokemon to harm the people and it showed by the large puddles of blood scattered around the room. Humans or Pokemon they weren't sure. New people were barging into the hall every couple of seconds with their Pokemon prepared to help out.

Legendaries, including the ones May and Drew saw, were scattered all around the room fighting neck to neck with the Shadow Pokemon. The group seemed to be glued to the ground, eyes wide and unable to blink. They were horror-strucked. "May!" Max's voice reached her ears.

May whipped around desperately searching for her brother, her lungs not taking in any air as thoughts of her brother injured passed through her mind. When her eyes finally landed on him, she was able to breath. He was alright. He didn't seem to be hurt. He came running, throwing his arms around her stomach as he hugged her, tears in his eyes. "Max!" May said returning the hug.

"Your alright" He muffled out, tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" May, bewildered, moved his head upward to stare into his eyes.

"What!" Max said pushing himself away from her. "I am not!" He argued crossing his arms. "There's just been a lot of dust thanks to all the fighting so my allergies are acting up" He sniffed out.

May didn't bother to pay attention to what he said checking him over for injuries. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am" Max pouted looking away stubbornly. "Jirachi has been protecting me."

"Jirachi" May looked around wondering where the wish-granter was.

"Ji! Ji! Jirachi!" Jirachi spoke flying behind Max to sit on his head.

"Jirachi" Drew breathed out eyes widening on seeing the legendary so up close. How could Max be so calm with having a legendary sitting on his head?

Jirachi perked up before turning around and using Psychic to deflect a Rock Tomb attack from a Shadow Golem. "Ji! Jirachi!" Jirachi yelled before floating towards it prepared to take it down at all costs.

"Go Jirachi! Take it down!" Max wooted pumping his fist into the air.

Drew's eyes twitched as he stared at May's brother who was treating what was happening with a certain calmness and aloofness. He didn't seem that worried about everything. As if this sort of thing happened on a daily basis and it was all just fun and games.

"May!" Misty and Brock's voice shouted as they ran towards them. Once they stopped in front of them Misty, eyes widening spoke out "Gary?"

"Professor Oak?" Brock said. "What are you two doing here?"

"Blue's Pokemon insisted that I bring them here when they caught sight of the news."

"Same thing over here." Gary stated.

"Wait you mean you brought every single Pokemon she owns" Brock said freaked out.

"Are you kidding! I would never be able to bring all the Pokemon she owns with me." Gary stated. "I just brought her main Pokemon from Sinnoh." He said tugging on the brown backpack he was carrying on one shoulder.

"And I brought her main Pokemon from all the other regions…" Professor Oak stated re-adjusting the knapsack, the brown backpack, and the black fanny pack he had wrapped around his waist. Everyone sweatdropped on that.

"She has that many main Pokemon…" May said eyeing poor Professor Oak.

"More or less" Gary stated shrugging his shoulders. "She only has a little bit more than me…"

Everyone, except Professor Oak, anime felled. "Gary where has this sudden competitive spark come from? You never use to have it…"

"What!" Misty and Brock shouted. "You're kidding right!" They yelled. "Ash and he were always neck at neck!"

"Oh yes, yes, I know that." Professor Oak waved his hand around in the air giving it no importance. "But I'm talking about with Blue. I thought you guys…" Professor Oak never got to finish his thought when Gary interrupted him.

"Hmm…" Gary's musing brought his attention towards him.

"What is it?" Professor Oak questioned seeing the concentrated expression on his face.

"I was just wondering…" Gary started. "Is Ashyboy here?"

"Ash?" May said. "Come to think of it…where is he?" She asked looking at Misty and Brock seeing that Max was still very busy rooting for Jirachi.

"He's here…Somewhere…" Misty answered nervously looking around. "Right Brock?" On getting silence she elbowed him.

"R-Right!" Brock yelled holding his side.

"But why do you ask?" Drew questioned.

"He's usually in the middle of things." Gary answered. "Always trying to be the hero."

"Trying? He usually succeeds" Professor Oak stated chuckling at the side-ways glare Gary sent him.

"I'm just saying that I'm surprised I haven't heard his obnoxious loud voice yet" Gary crossed his arms, a frown etched on his perfect face as his eyes closed.

"Now Gary. That's not such a nice thing to say" Professor Oak reprimanded.

"What? I'm just saying that I'm surprised I haven't heard him yelling something with a train of Pokemon behind him." Gary defended himself.

As if planned an explosion was heard from above. All eyes turned upward and with bated breaths they watched as the weirdly shaped black floating operation center of Cipher and Team Rocket started to have mini explosions in different areas before a rather large explosion occurred.

Then several shapes started coming out of the explosion. It turned out to be the legendary birds Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, and Lugia. Each carrying a rather large giant bag filled with Shadow Pokeballs. And sitting on Lugia was a figure.

"Wait! Is that!" Drew yelled eyes widening once Lugia was out of the fog making it clear who was riding on its back.

"Ash!" Everyone yelled.

"Nevermind." Gary said throwing his hands into his pockets. "He's doing it again. Being the idiotic hero." He shrugged his shoulders, sighing. "Everything's normal I guess."

"I suppose your right…" Professor Oak said fingers on his chin as he nodded his head.

Drew's eyes twitched. What was wrong with these people? Why were they having a conversation at a time like this! Why were they acting so calm as if this was normal!

"Alright! Release the Pokeballs!" Ash hollered pumping his fist into the air.

"Pika! Pi!" Pikachu shouted appearing behind his back.

"He got Pikachu back!" Misty shouted with glee.

"He got all the Pokemon back!" Brock shouted.

The Legendary Birds did as he commanded and released their hold on the bags and thousands and thousands of Pokeballs fell out of the bags. The Shadow Pokeballs. Once they slammed on the ground they broke, releasing the Pokemon inside.

"What!" The Team Rocket and Cipher grunts shouted from the ground as they saw the Pokemon being released.

Cries were heard as Pokemon rejoined their true owners. Their partners. Misty and May fell onto the floor, on their knees to hug their Pokemon. Drew and Brock were surrounded by their Pokemon. Brock started hugging each and everyone of his Pokemon and Drew tried to keep a strong front but soon broke down throwing his arms around each and every single one of his Pokemon.

Dia and Ken's Pokemon along with Jessie and James came running over. "Where's Jessie and James?" Meowth questioned running over looking around with worry. "We can't find them anywhere" He said motioning towards him and the other members of his team.

"Come to think of it" May said her eyebrows furrowing with worry. "Where's Dia and Ken?" She looked at their Pokemon looking lost and confused as they searched for their owners.

"And where's Blue and Ken?" Drew said his own eyebrows furrowing.

Lugia came rushing downward towards them stopping only for a moment so that Ash could slide down before going back into the air to help the other Legendaries. Cipher and Team Rocket had gone to trying to rope down the Legendaries and manually insert them into the Shadow Balls.

"Ash! You did it!" Misty shouted with glee throwing her arms around his neck. "You got our Pokemon back!"

"Well done AshyBoy. Second time riding Lugia, right?"

"Gary" Ash said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Oak? You too?" Ash said noticing Professor Oak standing next to Gary.

"Jirachi!" Jirachi shouted pushing into Max as he fell towards him quickly. He started speaking rapidly as he pointed towards the sky.

"Hey! Look out!" Dia and Ken's voice shouted as they came running from a rather large hole that had been made in the Contest Hall from a rather strong struggle between Pokemon.

"Dia? Ken? What's wrong?" May asked concerned. Dia and Ken were panting, hands on their knees from the exertion of running.

"Our-Our Pokemon…" they murmured panting upon noticing their rescued Pokemon. It was the only thing they were able to say as they crumpled down onto the floor, exhausted. Luckily they didn't have to say anything because Jessie and James were running right behind them.

"Don't just stand there you twerps!" Jessie shouted.

"It's heading right towards you" James shouted. "Aren't those our Pokemon?" He yelled at Jessie on seeing their Pokemon right before they both got bombarded by the Pokemon and Meowth throwing themselves on them.

Everyone looked upward to see something that looked like a Dragonbreath except it was black with some weird type of red energy running around it coming straight toward them. Or more precisely straight towards May.

May stood frozen, wide-eyed as she stared at the approaching Dragonbreath…no…Shadow Dragonbreath. She couldn't move it was as if her feet were frozen onto the ground.

"Momma! Mana! Manaphy!" Manaphy shouted as it pushed May out of the way, and into Drew's arms right before the Shadow DragonBreath hit it straight on.

"MANAPHY!" May yelled tears appearing in her eyes as she twisted around in Drew's hold, to watch her Manaphy get surrounded by the Shadow Dragonbreath, her fingers tightening on Drew's arms as he tightened his hold on her, pulling her into him more.

"Shh…May…" Drew whispered as he turned her around to face him, pushing her face into the crook of his neck. "Don't look May…Don't look…" He murmured into her hair as her arms surrounded him in a death hug, tears dripping onto his neck.

"Mana…Manaphy…" May cried into his neck.

"I know May…I know…" Drew murmured closing his eyes as Manaphy's cry of pain echoed around them. A big blur of blue passed by quickly, entering the Shadow Dragonbreath a whirl of water surrounding it. The Dragonbreath got destroyed revealing Kyogre and an injured Manaphy who slowly fell down onto the ground.

"MANAPHY!" May shouted breaking free from Drew's grip as she landed roughly on her knees and carefully lifted Manaphy into her arms.

"Momma…" Manaphy whimpered weakly snuggling into her chest, its eyes closing.

"Manaphy!" May cried, her tears running down her cheek to land on Manaphy's face.

"May…" Drew softly said falling onto his knees next to her. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she leaned in to him.

"Jirachi!" Jirachi yelled staring worriedly at Manaphy.

A green blur zoomed past Jirachi, flying around the group before stopping in front of May. It was Celebi. "Celebi" May whimpered out staring into its large eyes.

"Cele! Celebi!" Celebi said staring intently at Manaphy. It extended its arms out waiting.

"I think…I think it wants you to give it Manaphy" Ash stated blinking rapidly.

"Why?" May cried out sniffing, her hold on Manaphy tightening. "It's hurt."

"And badly" Gary stated, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. "I don't know how much longer it can hold up. Legendary or not."

"I think…I think that's why it wants to heal it" Brock answered.

"Come on May…" Drew encouraged. "It might be Manaphy's only hope of survival." May looked at him before looking down at Manaphy and sighed.

She slowly extended her arms with the limp Manaphy out and placed it gently in Celebi's arms before wrapping her arms around Drew's chest. Celebi's arm wavered with the effort to hold the Pokemon and Celebi carefully floated till it laid Manaphy on the ground. Kyogre, levitating, swam around the area above Manaphy.

Celebi started glowing; outlining itself in a green glow and Kyogre started glowing as well, with a bluish glow. Celebi closed its eyes concentrating as it stretched its palms towards Manaphy and started using Heal Bell. A soothing bell sound filled the air as a pure greenish white light filtered out of Celebi into Manaphy. Kyogre released an Aqua Ring, making a deep throaty vibration in its throat as it released it onto Manaphy.

Everyone waited with bated breaths as Celebi and Kyogre continued to try to heal Manaphy. Slowly but surely the burn marks all around Manaphy's body slowly started getting smaller and smaller before they entirely disappeared. Manaphy's eyes started to move behind it's eyelids before slowly opening. It fluttered its eyes a couple of times as it tried to get its bearings. Celebi and Kyogre stopped the healing process as Manaphy carefully got up.

"Oh my in all my years of research I have never seen such a brilliant way of Pokemon healing Pokemon!" Professor Oak proclaimed eyes wide with excitement. "This is remarkable!"

"Manaphy!" May's eyes widened with joy upon seeing that her baby was okay.

"Momma!" Manaphy yelled throwing itself into May's embrace. May leaned back slightly, resting on Drew's chest as she hugged Manaphy tightly.

"Momma's so happy your alright" May whispered to it lovingly. If it had been anyone else saying they were the mother of a Pokemon Drew would have found it ridiculous but seeing May acting as the mother of this legendary Pokemon just made him smile. She looked so cute…he felt his arm tighten around her waist at the thought.

Manaphy turned its head and its eyes locked with Drew's. It stared at Drew seriously before going "Mana! Manaphy's Papa!"

"Huh" Drew's face looked almost comical as he stared at the Pokemon with a deer caught in headlights look as his body grew stiff.

"Papa! Mana! Mana's Papa!" Manaphy repeated in a sing song voice. "Mana Momma! Mana Papa!" It smiled.

"Uh…" Drew felt flabbergasted. He had never been referred to as anyone's papa. "Um…No I'm not…"

"That's right." May spoke in a baby tone. "Drew's your daddy…"

"Wha!" Drew looked at May surprised feeling his face start burning. He wasn't sure if it was him or not but May's face seemed to have a reddish tone to it. She glanced at him and smiled and his breath got taken away. She had never smiled like that at him before. Without even realizing it he felt his lips curve upwards as he gave her his own special smile.

"Mana! Family!" Manaphy proclaimed as it moved to be in between May and Drew. Smiling happily May leaned more into Drew as she stared down at Manaphy. Drew never thought he could feel this bubbly during a crisis like this but he was happy. _Very_ happy.

"What just happened?" Ash's confused voice ruined the cuteness of the moment.

"Ash! You idiot!" Misty yelled slamming his head with her mallet causing him to fall onto the floor wit a bump on his head...

"What just happened?" Ken questioned.

"You imbecile!" Dia shouted slamming her fist onto his head making him land next to Ash. Misty and Dia crossed their arms with equally annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Is it me or am I seeing double?" James questioned staring from Misty to Dia.

"Oh don't be ridiculous James" Jessie shouted.

"But Jessie look! There acting exactly alike!" James argued.

"I see what ya mean" Meowth said. "There both ugly as can be!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Misty and Dia yelled getting in front of Meowth's face.

Kyogre, Celebi, Jirachi, and Manaphy's bodies grew stiff.

"What's wrong?" Gary questioned.

"I think there sensing something" Brock said noticing that all of their Pokemon were acting a bit strange.

"But what?" Max asked taking a step closer to Jirachi his newly returned Ralts holding tightly to his green shirt.

"Is it me or is getting a bit hot in here" James stuttered out as he stretched the collar of his shirt.

As it was every single second that passed the air seemed to be getting hotter and hotter. "Meowth! You're orange!" Jessie proclaimed noticing that Meowth seemed to be tinged slightly with an orange hue.

"What are ya talking about?" Meowth snarled.

"G-Guys!" Brock said taking a step back. "We gotta get OUT OF HERE!" He yelled pointing upward.

Everyone looked up to see a Shadow Flamethrower heading straight towards them. "AAHHH!" Everyone screamed. It was too late. It was about to hit them. Everyone closed their eyes. May buried her face in Drew's neck as she squeezed Manaphy and him tightly while Drew buried his face into her hair returning the tight squeeze. "I love you both so much…" May whispered out.

"And we love you…" Drew whispered back leaning back before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Misty hugged Ash tightly around his neck making his face turn slightly purple as his oxygen started getting cut off. "Ash you idiot! This is all your fault!" She cried.

"M-Me! How is it…my…fault!" Ash croaked out.

"I don't know but it just is!" She yelled tightening her grip.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried holding onto Ash's jeans tightly.

Gary took a step back to be near his grandpa but other than that they seemed to be frozen solid. "It was an honor calling you my grandpa." Gary stated giving his Grandpa his hand. "Knowing you and even having the privilege with working with you first as a trainer and then as a researcher."

"Same here Gary. I'm proud to call you my grandson." Professor Oak spoke giving Gary's hand a firm squeeze. "I'm sure you would have become a famous researcher one day that even surpasses me."

Brock was holding onto his Pokemon with dear life. "I just want you all to know that you guys are the best Pokemon a guy could ever have" He shouted. His Pokemon all responded back in kind. "You guys…" tears started falling down his face.

"Ralts even though I've only had you for a short time I just want to say that you're the best Pokemon ever" Max proclaimed hugging Ralts closely to him. "And May you're the best sister ever" He looked over at May wondering why she wasn't responding. His eyes almost bulged out of his face. May and Drew were in a tight lip-lock. "Geez…nice to know you feel the same way…" Max said narrowing his eyes at the kissing couple before rolling his eyes.

Dia and Ken seemed to be one person with how tightly together they were. "Ken I just want to let you know that I'm sure you would have become the greatest Pokemon Master ever" Dia proclaimed.

"Thanks" Ken said. "I'm sure I would have to." Dia waited a bit but upon not getting a remark back glared.

"Ken! What about me! Don't you have anything to say to me!"

"Huh? OH ya!" Ken said. "You're the best friend a guy could ever ask for!" Upon still getting glared at Ken faltered. "And uh…" A light bulb rang out in his mind. "I'm sure you would have become one of the greatest coordinators ever!"

"Oh Ken!" Tears sprung in Dia's eyes as she hugged him tighter.

Jessie, James and Meowth held onto each other tightly. "This is the end" Jessie cried out. "To our trio!"

"I love you Meowth!" James yelled. "I Love you Jessie!"

"We love you too!" Jessie and Meowth shouted.

"You two are the biggest goofballs in the world!" Meowth shouted. Jessie and James glared at him. "Let me finish!" He complained. "You may be the biggest goofballs in the world but you're _**MY**_ goofballs!" They hugged each other tightly.

The heat became unbearable. The Flamethrower was about to hit them. A strong gust of wind appeared and everyone opened their eyes only to see a Rayquaza with their friend Blue riding it get in between them and the Shadow Flamethrower. "Blue!" Everyone shouted eyes wide with surprise.

_**M: Done! I hope you liked it! I just had to put in how I would imagine the gang's goodbyes would be if this were to actually happen in the show and they think they were gonna die. I didn't think this chapter would actually be 15 pages long but it is! I wouldn't count on an update in the next two weeks cause I'm going on a trip and I can't take my laptop with me. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right now but I doubt I'll get it finished before I leave. But I'm going to try. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and pretty please Review!**_


	24. Is it Really!

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! **_

_**Drew: What took you so long? (May who is leaning against his chest slaps his stomach)**_

_**May: Drew! Don't be so mean! I'm sure M has a good explanation for the wait.**_

_**M: (eyebrow raises up on seeing May comfortably leaning on his chest) I do have a good explanation.**_

_**May: See (she grins at Drew. He sticks his nose in the air and goes humph…)**_

_**M: I was on vacation in London and then Paris for a week.**_

_**May: Wait! Vacation is your excused!**_

_**M: (nods head) It was amazing! (Turns to look at the computer screen where the readers are) I strongly recommend you travel there if you haven't already. Especially London. I adored it! Just watch out for pickpockets…trust me…I know… (Shoulders slump down as a sad brooding look appears on M's face)**_

_**Drew: Who are you talking to?**_

_**May: (Eyes wide) You got pickpocketed! How? **_

_**M: I won't go into much detail but I was walking in front one of the most famous stores in Paris and I put my iPhone 4s in my pocket, and a girl came up asking me to sign a petition, I kept walking, she kept by my side, a lot of people started pushing my shoulder where my purse was, I grabbed my purse to save it(I had forgotten my phone was in my pocket) the girl stole it, I didn't realize it till I crossed the street.**_

_**May: That's horrible! **_

_**M: I know but what has me really upset is that I had done the most amazing imovie trailer about London on that phone and I never sent it to iCloud so I've lost it forever…**_

_**Drew: as much as what happened to M stinks she made a 15 page chapter for all of you and she really hope you enjoy it!**_

_**May: Only two more chapters to go! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC's and the idea of the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_The heat became unbearable. The Flamethrower was about to hit them. A strong gust of wind appeared and everyone opened their eyes only to see a Rayquaza with their friend Blue riding it get in between them and the Shadow Flamethrower. "Blue!" Everyone shouted eyes wide with surprise. _

"Flamethrower!" Blue commanded. Rayquaza opened its mouth unleashing its own Flamethrower as it used Protect. Once its Flamethrower hit the Shadow Flamethrower both attacks extinguished the other. "Now Hyper Beam!" Blue commanded. Rayquaza unleashed it trying to hit the Salamence that flew down from the hole in the roof.

"Dodge! And use Shadow Dragonbreath!" Silver, riding on top of the Salamence commanded. His Shadow Pokemon obeyed dodging the attack before releasing a Dragonbreath.

"Protect!" Blue commanded and just in time as the Dragonbreath hit a second later.

"Are you guys alright?" Blue questioned as she turned her head to face her friends. Everyone nodded. "Gary? Professor Oak? What are you two doing here?" She questioned.

"Hyper Beam!" Red's voice commanded as he appeared riding Ho-Oh. Blue's attention was taken away when she heard his voice.

"Flamethrower!" Silver commanded as his Salamence dodged the Hyper Beam. "I thought I told you to stay out of my way." The Ho-Oh evaded the attack by a few inches. "This fight is between me and Blue!" Silver shouted as he ordered another Flamethrower. This time Red's Ho-Oh was unable to evade the attack and got hit sideways.

Red and his Ho-Oh cried out as it was pushed back. It fell down from the sky but was able to skid on its feet when it crashed on the floor. It cringed before taking flight again. "Don't you get it" Red yelled. "Whoever messes with Blue, deals with me."

"Red! You should stay out of it!" Blue ordered as Rayqueza flew to be next to him. "You're going to get hurt!"

"Go!" Red ordered ignoring Blue. Ho-Oh started flying faster towards Silver. "Fire Blast!" Ho-Oh released the ball of Fire that slowly separated until it formed a large X. Salamence was unable to avoid it and got hit.

"Gahh" Silver yelled as his Salamence was thrown backwards but it quickly regained its balance. "That does it. I'm taking you down!" Silver shouted his face showing his fury, the ends of his hair slightly burned. "Salamence! Use Shadow Rock Slide!" Salamence roared as several large rocks levitated in front of it before going higher. Salamence roared again as it sent them towards Red and Ho-Oh.

"Dodge!" Red shouted.

"Dragonbreath!" Silver shouted. As Ho-Oh tried to avoid the Rock Slide it got hit by the Dragonbreath. Right afterwards the Rock Slide hit it.

Red yelled out in pain as he and Ho-Oh started falling down. "Red!" Blue yelled. Without even having to say anything Rayqueza started flying down to try to save Red and Ho-Oh but the Salamence got in the way shooting another Flamethrower at it.

"Oh no!" Dia screamed. "He's falling!"

"Gaahhh…" Everyone in the group yelled.

"There's gotta be a Pokemon we brought that can help" Gary yelled as he started digging through the bag. "Empoleon…no…Rapidash…no…Staraptor…no…Lopunny…Roserade…no…

Glameow…no…Infernape…no…Bibarel…no…Glaceon…no…Leafeon…no…Pachirisu…no"

Everyone sweatdropped as Gary continued to look through Blue's Pokeballs.

"Let me see…" Professor Oak then started looking through his three different bags. "Vaporeon…no…Rattata…not a chance…Vulpix…impossible…Growlithe…not happening…Pikachu…no…Togetic…can't…Jolteon…no…Flareon…no…Persian…no…Primeape…no…Lapras…no…Fearow…no…Manetric…no…Mightyena…no…

Swellow…no…Absol…no…Tropius…no…Alakazam…Charzard…hmm…"

Professor Oak looked at Gary and it was like they had a mental conversation. Gary nodded his head before releasing Staraptor, Lopunny, and Infernape. Professor Oak released Fearow, Swellow, Alakazam, Tropius, and Charzard. "Save Ho-Oh and Red!" They ordered together.

The Pokemon took off in the direction where Red and Ho-Oh were currently falling. Infernape and Lopunny stood where they would fall, waiting to help steady the fall. Alakazam used Psychic to slow Ho-Oh down. Staraptor, Fearow, Swellow, Tropius, and Charzard flew into the air.

Red carefully maneuvered himself onto Charzards back before Fearow, Swellow, and Staraptor injected their claws onto Ho-Oh's body as they started flapping their wings forcefully as they tried to fly upward. Tropius got under Ho-Oh and flew upward trying to keep Ho-Oh steady.

Ho-Oh's fall started slowing and slowing until it was fairly easy for Infernape and Lopunny to grab as they helped it land softly on the ground. Charzard landed a couple steps away with Red.

"Are you alright?" Professor Oak questioned Red upon seeing that his clothes were a bit singed and ripped.

"Yeah I think so" Red replied back grabbing his shirt and pulling it away from his body to shake it as pieces of rocks fell out of it. He then shook each pant and smaller pebbles fell. "Stupid Rock Slide" He muttered.

Two Dragonbreaths collided right behind him canceling each other out…again.

"Damn it" Red cursed. "Ho-Oh's too weak. I can't go up and help Blue fight." He grinded his teeth together, frustrated.

"No but we do have most of her main Pokemon with us, Red." Gary spoke stepping forward. "Maybe we can't help her…but maybe we can help everyone else" He motioned with his head the rest of their surroundings.

"That's a splendid idea Gary" Professor Oak said. "But before that. Red why don't you give me your Pokemon so I can heal them a bit. I've heard there in serious condition."

"Thanks Professor" Red smiled as he passed his Pokeballs to him except for one, Ho-Oh's. "Return" he returned Ho-Oh before giving it to Oak.

In a couple of minutes all of his Pokemon were healed. "Alright then! Let's do this!" Ash yelled pumping his fist into the air. "Come on out Guys!" he yelled as he released his Pokemon.

"Let's help out too!" Misty yelled throwing her Pokeballs. "Psyduck! Not you!" She screamed as Psyduck came out.

"Psy? Psyduck? Psy?" Psyduck confused, tilted its head to the side.

"Urg Return Psyduck!" Misty proclaimed returning him. "Everyone else help out!"

"Now that your better it's time to throw out the trash!" Red proclaimed as he released his Pokemon. Raichu, Ho-Oh (he was healed but not enough to face Silvers Shadow Pokemon), Blastoise, Typhosian, Sceptile, and Umbreon came out. Gary and Professor Oak released all of Blue's Pokemon that they brought.

"Hey! What's going on?" Blue yelled at Palkia and Dialga as they appeared out of nowhere from a Time Space portal and as they fell they brought her down from Rayqueza. Upon noticing all her other Pokemon she froze. "Hey! Bunny!" She yelled hugging Lopunny who was the closest to her. "What are all of you doing here?"

"We brought them" Gary smugly stated taking a step closer to her, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Thank you Professor Oak!" Blue stated excitedly hugging Professor Oak. Gary's smugness faded away and a frown replaced his smugness.

"And thanks to you too, Gary" Blue said smiling as she rolled her eyes giving him a hug as well.

"How is it that you're riding Rayqueza and I'm not?" Ken cried out.

"Maybe because she's not a cry baby!" Dia said glaring at him.

"Hey! I am not!"

"Why are all your Pokemon released?" Blue questioned noticing that everyone had once again released their Pokemon. "Aren't you scared that there going to get snag? And speaking of snag…why are my Pokemon outside!"

"Send them out" Red spoke. "That way they can help out down here while your busy fighting Silver…"

"Curse you Rayqueza!" Silver shouted as his Salamence had to dodge another Dragonbreath. Everyone sweatdropped. "Well while the Legendaries are fighting him."

"Good point." Blue turned to Professor Oak. "You wouldn't be able to heal my Pokemon would you?"

"Give them to me." A couple seconds later Blue's current team: Luxray a.k.a Electrical, Feraligator, Espeon, Pidgeot, Venusaur, and Blaziken were fully healed and ready to fight. "There good as new."

"Thanks Professor." Blue turned to face every single one of her Pokemon. "Alright guys. Let's beat up these grunts!" All her Pokemon cried out their names before taking off to help fight the Team Rocket and Cipher grunts.

"You guys stay and help down here" Blue commanded. "I still need to deal with Silver." Blue's eyes flickered towards May and Drew. May was leaning into Drew's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist and stomach and enveloped in May's arms was Manaphy. Oh how Blue wished she could bring out her video camera and tape this cute moment but now was not the time.

"Aren't you guys a cute family" She teased. What! She couldn't help it. She turned around and jumped. A second later she was on Pidgeots back, with a red faced May and Drew staring at her back.

"Blue" Red said. Blue turned to face him. "Be careful." He looked concerned. More concern then she had ever seen him.

Blue smiled at him. "Always am" Pidgeot then flew up into the air trying to chase down Rayqueza so Blue could hop onto his back.

"So what do we do now?" May softly asked.

"I guess we help take down the Rockets" Drew spoke.

"And the Ciphers" Red added looking more determined then ever as he turned to survey the scene. "Let's go!" His Pokemon followed him as he ran off into the fights.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ash shouted running after him all of his Pokemon following him.

"Ash! You idiot!" Misty yelled running after him.

"Wait for us!" Brock added yelling as he ran right behind Misty. Dia and Ken looked at each other before taking off running into the fight prepared to help as much as they can.

"Should we help?" James questioned looking back and forth from the exit to the fights.

"Hmm…as trainers we should be willing to help stop such evil but as Team Rocket members it would go against our rules to turn our backs on other Team Rocket Members…" Jessie murmured.

"Life is filled with difficult choices." Meowth said nodding his head.

"So what do we do?" James asked.

"The way I see it we have two choices" Jessie said holding up two fingers. "One we join the fight to help stop the evil of Shadow Pokemon which is the honorable thing to do or two we run away like the Team Rocket Rejected Cowards that we are."

They sighed, hanging their heads as they thought about it. "So when are we running?" Meowth questioned.

"I don't know I was waiting for Jessie" James answered. "Jessie?"

"Very well then…I suppose…we run…now!" Jessie said before taking off running towards the exit. A Shadow Machamp, Shadow Machoke, and a Shadow Machop got in their way glaring.

"N-Nice Pokemon" Jessie squeaked out.

"Nice Shadow Pokemon" James said. "You don't want to hurt us."

"That's right!" Meowth spoke. "We're part of Team Rocket! We're on your side!"

The Shadow Pokemon faltered that is until Cassidy and Butch screamed "Take them down!" The Shadow Pokemon's faces hardened into a glare.

"EEK! Run!" James yelled as they turned and fled into the more prominent fights.

"I think this is a sign from Arceus that we gotta help the twerps stop them!" Meowth yelled as Misty's Pokemon got in between them and the Fighting Shadow Pokemon. It wasn't long till Blue's Kadabra appeared next to Misty's team to stop them.

"Gary why don't you go help" Professor Oak said as he sat down on the ground and started retrieving medical equipment from a bag.

"What do you mean- What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm setting up my healing equipment. Now with all this ruckus I'm sure there's plenty of trainers that need their Pokemon healed so they can continue fighting to stop these horrible people."

"I'll help you"

"No. Go fight Gary. Just because you've become a researcher doesn't mean you've lost the thrill of battling. I see it in your face. You're longing to fight…"

"I only brought Arcanine…"

"And isn't that enough?"

Gary smiled. "Your right Grandpa." He turned around and started to run. "Let's go Arcanine!"

"I always am" Professor Oak said to himself chuckling.

Meanwhile Blue and Silver were once again flying high in the sky, exchanging Dragonbreaths and more as each tried to bring the other down. "Silver I'm asking you for the last time!" Blue shouted at him from Rayqueza's back. "Stop this insanity!" She yelled as Rayqueza twisted out of the way of an attack.

"Don't you get it!" Silver yelled. "Shadow Pokemon are the best things in this world. No Pokemon is weak once they become Shadow. Once their petty feelings are stripped away they become powerful!"

"They become machines Silver!"

Losing altitude, Salamence avoided Rayqueza's Hyper Beam before flying upward again. "And that's exactly how they should be. There just machines created in this world to serve man! Greevil was right; the only way to win is when you take the vulnerability of emotions out of Pokemon!"

"What about your father!"

"What about him?" Silver questioned staring intently at Blue's face.

"He wouldn't like this!"

"He wants to rule! This way we both can rule!"

"Giovanni will never go for the use of Shadow Pokemon!" Blue shouted feeling her blood boil with anger. "He may be head of Team Rocket but he's more respectful and honorable then you!"

"How is he better than me! He's a crook!"

"For starters he actually cares about his Pokemon and acknowledges how hard they try while you on the other hand are never satisfied with their performance!"

Silver ignored her and ordered another Shadow Dragonbreath followed up by a Dragon Pulse.

Rayqueza was unable to avoid both attacks and was thrown backward, spinning spirally. Before it was able to get upright, Blue lost her grip and fell down. Rayqueza didn't notice the lost of grip and went barreling towards Silver and his Salamence ready to fight again.

Blue fell down and down, grinding her teeth together trying to stop the bloody murder screams from ripping out of her throat. As the wind harshly lashed at her as she fell she tried to move her body to the best of her ability in the air trying to stand as upright as she could but it wasn't working out.

Eyes tightly shut she waited for the pain. She contacted something all right but there was no pain. In fact it was sort of soft yet rubbery in a natural way. And it made her bounce before landing on it again softer this time. She opened her eyes to find herself still in the air, floating, but she was sitting on a pink balloon? Or was it gum? Whatever it was, it was vastly large and soft and bouncy. "What the-"

A small pink circle appeared in front of her face. "Gahh" Blue went backward slightly allowing herself to see what the circle was. It was a face. The wide innocent blue eyes stared at her intently as the face twisted slightly to the side as the pink figure watched her carefully, examining her. Blue's eyes widened as she stared at most possibly the most legendary Pokemon of them all, aside from Arceus, who is everywhere yet nowhere, always.

The Pokemon's eyes flashed to look at something that was behind Blue. Its eyes glowed before a rather large pink bubble appeared covering itself and Blue with it and expanding slightly. A Shadow Dragonbreath alongside a Shadow HyperBeam smashed into it a second later, exploding filling the sky above with dark smoke.

Everything seemed to freeze as all the battles partaking under them stopped. Each and every single living thing down there, Pokemon and human, stopped what they were doing and looked upward, mouths agape and eyes wide. The smoke cleared to show Blue and the Pokemon incased in the rather large pink bubble like Protect.

Murmurs and shouts rose from the crowd as all came to recognize the great legendary Pokemon that had made an appearance. "Is that?" Drew murmured breathlessly to May who was back to back with him.

"I think so" May answered back just as breathlessly.

"I can't believe it! Brock! Brock!" Max said tugging on Brock's shirt. "Do you see it? DO you!"

"I do" Brock answered staring with amazement at the Pokemon. "I never thought I would see it again."

"Wait you've seen it before!" Max questioned eyes wide with wonder.

"Unbelievable" Gary breathed out as his Arcanine jumped to his side, lending support as Gary leaned into him (one of his pant legs had been burned off allowing everyone to see the slight burn mark he had gotten from a Shadow Camerupt they had just been facing.

"Oh my" Professor Oak spoke stopping his treatment on one of those Young Lasses Pokemon as he stared upward. "In all my years I never thought I would see such a grand sight."

"Mew" Blue breathed out staring at the Pokemon. Its eyes stopped glowing and its head titled to the side once again, smiling at her. "Mew!" It cried out smiling as it flied around her happily.

"Whoa! Misty!" Ash cried out, intertwining his arm with Misty who was busy fighting with her Starmie against a Shadow Growlithe.

"Ash" Misty yelled turning her head to face him as she crashed into him, his other arm wrapping around her waist to help balance her. Her face immediately turned into a tomato.

"Do you see what I see!" Ash cried not noticing how Misty and he were as he stared into her eyes.

"Depends on what you see?" Misty questioned looking down at her shoes a bit embarrassed as she wondered if he was talking about them.

"I see Mew!" He yelled happily. "One of the most legendary Pokemon ever!" He said happily.

"Huh?"

"Look!" He said taking his hand off her waist to put it on her cheek, moving her head softly to face what he was looking at. "Check it out Misty! It's Mew! We haven't seen him in awhile!"

Misty seemed to be frozen for a couple of seconds before a worried look crossed her face. "Oh no" She groaned.

"What?" Ash looked at Misty concerned. "What's wrong Misty?"

"If Mews here" Misty locked eyes with Ash. "Then that means-" Another collision of the Shadow Dragonbreath and the Shadow Hyperbeam collided with the Pink Protect, the noise blocking out what Misty said. "Not far."

"What do ya mean?"

"Think about it." Misty spoke seriously. "Wherever Mew is-" Another explosion. "Always follows."

Ash looked deep in thought, well as deep in thought Ash Ketchum could get. His eyes widened with realization, mouth slacking open. "Your right Misty!"

_**M: Done! What did you think? Do you know who the legendary Pokemon that has just appeared is? Do you know what Misty is talking about? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This story is almost over! I feel sort of bittersweet about it… Please Review if you have the chance by the way I'll really appreciate it!**_

_**Oh and if by any and I mean any miracle chance that somehow one of you readers (though I doubt it) somehow know the pickpocket who stole my iPhone please get her to email me (I was logged onto my email in my iPhone) or even just post it on Youtube (with the name that I gave) the iMovie trailer I did about London.**_

_**The Trailer was called Royal Changes. My iPhone was stolen July 18, 2012 in Paris. So if someone out there happens to know a way to contact her please! I am bugged that she stole my phone but I'm really hurt that all the photos and the videos I took of London on it are gone…especially the trailer I worked really hard on it. So though I know this is a really big leap here…I hope a miracle will happen and I'll recover the trailer at least.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**M**_


End file.
